Beacon Hills
by HQandJLover
Summary: A subversive take on Scott and his friends, exploring small town life, the darkness and weirdness bubbling beneath Beacon Hills' wholesome facade. After the death of one of the rich and popular Reyes twins on the 4th of July, the small town of Beacon Hills investigates the murder. I don't own Teen Wold, nor do I own the Riverdale plot.
1. The River's Edge

_Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world... Safe. Decent. Innocent._

 _Get closer, though and you start seeing the shadows underneath._

 _The name of our town is Beacon Hills._

 _And our story begins, with what the Reyes twins did this summer._

 _On the Fourth of July, just after dawn, Jackson and Erica Reyes drove out to Applegate River for an early morning boat ride._

"Are you scared Jack?" Erica asked

Thunder crashed and Jackson just turned to his sister and shook his head 'no', smiling.

 _The next thing we know happened for sure is that Nolan Holloway, who was leading Beacon Hills' Boy Scout Troop on a bird watching expedition, came upon Erica, by the river's edge._

"Jack." Erica whispered

She was shivering since she was wet all over, her makeup ran and she sat there looking lost.

 _Beacon Hills police dragged Applegate River for Jackson's body, but never found it._

"If he's dead Peter, I hope in those last moments he suffered. May Jackson Reyes rot in hell." Natalie Martin sneered to her husband

 _So a week later, the Reyes family buried an empty casket, and Jackson's death was ruled an accident, as the story that Erica told, made the rounds._

 _That Erica dropped a glove in the water, and Jackson reached down to get it, and accidentally tipped the boat, and panicked, and drowned._

 _As for us, we were still talking about the "July Fourth tragedy" on the last day of summer vacation, when a new mystery rolled into town._

"Now, brace yourself. The apartment's small, a pied-a-terre, but quality always." Victoria Argent said

A teen girl got out of the car.

"Quality, always." Allison repeated

They stared up the building.

"Plus, it's the only piece of property in my name and not your father's." Victoria said

Allison and her mom stared at each other and followed her into the building. She stood there quiet as her mother talked on and on about her life in Beacon Hills. Allison just rolled her eyes, looking at her phone.

"Mrs. Argent! Welcome home." Alan Deaton said

Allison looked at him in curiousness while her mom walked up to him.

"Deaton, oh you are sight for sore eyes." Victoria replied

They both gave a brief hug.

"How was the ride?" Deaton asked

"No traffic, thank God. Alan, I'd like to introduce to you my daughter, Allison." Victoria said

"It's a pleasure Miss." Deaton said, nicely

Allison smiled nicely at the man.

"Hi." Allison said

"I'll get the bags." Deaton said

"Would you." Victoria asked him

Deaton smiled and headed out.

"Oh and would you like some menus ma'am, so you can order in?" Deaton asked

"Oh no. I've been craving one of Pop Tate's cheeseburgers since noon. Is his Chock'lit Shoppe still open?" Victoria asked

"What is a Chock'lit Shoppe? And why does it sell burgers?" Allison asked

Victoria and Deaton both smiled at her.

* * *

"Are you excited? Nervous?" Danny Mahealani asked, excitedly

Lydia Martin turned to him after tightening her strawberry-blonde hair in a ponytail, applying red lipstick, and mascara, only in her bra.

"Both. I haven't seen him all summer." Lydia said

Danny smiled and continued.

"Which is why nerves are acceptable, but we agreed Lydia. It's time. You like him, he likes you." Danny said

"Well, then why, Danny, hasn't he ever said or done anything?" Lydia retorted

"Because. Scott's swell, but like most millennial straight guys, he needs to be told what he wants. So tell him, finally." Danny told his best friend

He stood up and walked up to her window.

"Well, we'll see. I mean, it depends." Lydia told him

Danny noticed Scott and his eyes opened very wide.

"Oh my God!" Danny exclaimed

"What?" Lydia asked

She turned to face him, now getting up to join him.

"Game changer! Scott got hot! He's got abs now! Six more reasons for you to take that brown-haired bull by the horns tonight." Danny yelled out, excitedly

Lydia shivered a little and checked him out. They both squealed and Danny helped Lydia finish getting ready.

* * *

Scott and Lydia had met at Pop's Diner and were talking about Lydia's summer.

"So what was the highlight?" Scott asked

"Of my internship?" Lydia asked

Scott smiled and nodded.

"The Toni Morrison book release party I organized, by far. At the end of the night, Toni Morrison, who is as you know, my literary hero, says to me. 'Don't rush time Lydia, it goes by so fast at your age. One summer can change everything'." Lydia said

Scott smiled and chuckled a little.

"Wow, that's so true." Scott said

"How was working for your dad?" Lydia asked

She smiled brightly at Scott.

"It was, pouring concrete, everyday, all day long. To pass time, I would start composing these poems, in my head. And at night I'd go home, I'd write them down." Scott began to say

"You don't even like to read poetry." Lydia told him

She was a little confused. Scott shook his head.

"They weren't poems, they were song lyrics. And working on them made me feel like." Scott said, trailing off

"Like what Scott?" Lydia said

She was motioning for him to continue.

"It made me feel like I'd finally broken through to something real. About my life and what I should be trying to do with it. Music. Starting this year, tomorrow." Scott explained

Lydia smiled at Scott brightly.

"Amazing. Will you ask Ms. Morrell to tutor you?" Lydia asked

"I'm not sure, maybe." Scott replied

He was feeling a little uncomfortable at the mention of Ms. Morrell.

"What about football? Can you do both?" Lydia continued to ask

"I'll try out, at least." Scott responded

"Well, have you told your dad?" Lydia asked

"No. Until I've got things more figured out, you're the only person I'm telling, okay?" Scott said

Lydia nodded and smiled brightly again.

"Well I'd love to hear them sometime. Your songs." Lydia said

Scott smiled.

"Yeah?" Scott asked

Lydia smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Lydia said

"Yeah, I'm finishing a couple of demos tonight." Scott told her, happily

"Great also..." Lydia began

But Scott faded her out, because in that moment a very pretty, short dark hair, girl came walking in the diner and started to walk towards them since Pop's was close to their booth. Scott just stared at her beautiful face, Lydia seemed to notice and stopped talking.

"I called in an order, for Argent?" Allison called out to Pop Tate

"Two burgers? Yeah, almost ready, but you gotta wait." Pop Tate said

Allison noticed Scott and Lydia and she turned to them.

"Hi." Allison greeted

"Hey." Scott answered

He was almost stumbling on his words. Lydia just shrunk a little.

"How are the onion rings here?" Allison asked

"So good." Scott answered, quickly

"Can we get some onion rings too, please?" Allison called out to Pop Tate

He called back out a yeah and Allison turned back to the couple smiling.

"My mom, and I just moved here so..." Allison began

"From where?" Scott asked

"New York." Allison answered

"Wow." Scott replied in awe

Lydia looked at him like if he was okay.

"Do you guys go to Beacon Hills High?" Allison asked

"We do." Scott answered

"We do, both of us together." Lydia also answered

Scott and Lydia looked at each other, and then looked back at the dark hair girl.

"Yeah, we're sophomores." Scott answered for both of them

Lydia smiled up at her.

"Me too. I'm filled with dread." Allison said

"Why is that." Scott asked

"Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?" Allison asked

They both looked confused but Allison continued.

"I'm Breakfast at Tiffany's, but this place is strictly In Cold Blood." Allison said, joking

Scott laughed at Allison's joke and she laughed too. Lydia just looked at him weirdly.

"Allison Argent." Allison introduced herself

"Scott McCall." Scott introduced back

Lydia looked at him pointedly.

"And uh this is Lydia Martin." Scott introduced

Allison looked her and recognized her name.

"Wait, are you?" Allison asked

"Supposed to give you a tour tomorrow? Yes." Lydia replied

She was smiling brightly at Allison.

"I'm you peer mentor." Lydia said

Allison beamed at her.

"Do you want you to join us? Maybe we can un-fill you with dread." Scott offered

Allison smiled gratefully but shook her head no.

"My mom is waiting for me. But to be continued." Allison told them

She grabbed the food from Pop Tate. Allison smiled at them once more and left. Scott just sighed out happily and looked at Lydia.

"What were you saying?" Scott asked

Lydia smiled at him

"Nothing." Lydia said

* * *

Scott was putting on his shirt as he quickly made his way downstairs.

"Hey dad. First day of school and I'm already late." Scott said

He entered the kitchen.

"Hey Vegas." Scott greeted

He petted the dog.

"Hey you uh stopping by the site later?" Rafael McCall asked his son

"Dad, it's my first day." Scott told him

"Oh we got to get you going in the office, so next summer you're not on the crew." Rafael told him

Scott just nodded.

"Well, I can't. I've got football tryouts. Or is that not okay?" Scott asked

Rafael shook his head.

"No, it's uh okay. Good luck." Rafael said

Scott smiled and grabbed his backpack and made his way out the door.

* * *

Natalie Martin was currently sitting on Lydia's bed, watching as she gather her things.

"Lydia. This coming year is critical, for colleges. Grades are important, extracurricular, athletics. Maintaining a decent character is hugely important, they do look at that." Natalie said

"Mom, I'm a sophomore." Lydia told her

"You've accomplished so much, I don't want anything jeopardizing that. I mean just think of your poor sister. She was a shining star before she let that Reyes boy ruin her." Natalie said

"Mom, I'm not Malia." Lydia told her mom

She was a little annoyed that once again her mom was comparing her to her older sister.

"You missed curfew last night." Natalie told her

"By seven minutes. I was with Scott, who has brown hair, yes. But its nothing like Jackson Reyes." Lydia said

"Oh but sweetie, all boys are like Jackson Reyes." Natalie said

Lydia sighed and finished packing her backpack.

"I love you so much Lydia Camille." Natalie told her daughter

She stood up walking up to Lydia.

"I just need you to be smart okay. And stay focused." Natalie said

Natalie placed Lydia's pills on her hand and she started to walk out the door.

"I refilled your Adderall." Natalie said

She paused by the door.

"Seems you forgot to pick up your prescription." Natalie said

Lydia sighed and grabbed her things, and then looked at her medication.

* * *

Scott was grabbing his books from his locker when Isaac Lahey walked up to him

"Bro, you are ready for football. I'm not kidding you dude. You got ripped. Dude you're a beast, look at this arm. It's diesel." Isaac said

Scott closed his locker and smirked, as he started to walk away with Isaac following him.

"How much you benching, like 220? 225? You got to give me some tips man. Romanian dead lifts, right? Taking some T? Ginseng? Maca root? Tribulus terrstris?" Isaac joked

"It's from working construction, Isaac." Scott told him, chuckling a little

"Oh yeah, yeah, that's right. Yo Ethan! Look who grew up over the summer." Isaac said

"Hey!" Ethan Steiner said

He caught up with them, greeting Isaac and Scott.

"Yo be honest with me, you work on any houses? Any private homes?" Isaac asked Scott

"Yeah, a couple." Scott replied, smiling

"Did you tap some cougar ass this summer?" Isaac asked, smirking

"You know what, I think that's more a fantasy for your wank-bank Isaac." Scott told him, smirking

He left the two teens.

"I'll see you guys soon." Scott said

"Peace out brother." Isaac said

Isaac just laughed and smirked as he turned to Ethan.

"Totally did it bro. He totally did it." Isaac said

Ethan just laughed and they both left to their classes.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were heading out from the office.

"So I usually start off my my tours with a little history and context." Lydia began

They both walked down the hall.

"Beacon Hills High School, first opened its door in 1941 and..." Lydia started

"And hasn't been redecorated since. Apparently." Allison said

She looked around the school.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm wandering through the lost epilogue of Our Town." Allison said

"Uh huh." Lydia replied

They both giggled.

"So what are the social scene like here? Any night clubs?" Allison asked

Danny caught up and answered.

"A strip club called the Ho Zone, and tragic gay bar called Innuendo. Friday nights, football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmat parking lot. Saturday nights is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Beacon Hills. And Sunday nights... Thank God for HBO." Danny said

"Allison Argent, Danny Mahealani. Allison's new here, Danny is..." Lydia started

"Gay. Thank God. Let's be best friends." Allison finished off

She shook hands with Danny, who smiled.

"Is is true about your dad?" Danny asked, in all seriousness

"That's he's the devil incarnate?" Allison asked

Allison began to get defensive.

"I stand by my father. Does everyone here know?" Allison asked

Danny and Lydia looked at each other and then looked at Allison in pity. Allison began to get mad.

"Wonderful. Ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Beacon Hills High." Allison snapped

She walked away.

"What?" Danny asked

He was a little confused at her remarks.

* * *

Scott walked into an auditorium where he heard three girls practicing singing. Braeden and the Pussycats. Braeden was the first one to notice him and she stopped then Kira and Gwen.

"Excuse me, this is a closed rehearsal." Braeden told Scott

"I'm sorry... I... Braeden right? I was hoping, I could talk to you about some songs I wrote?" Scott began to say

Braden stood up and walked towards him cutting him off.

"Let me stop you right there. You're staring at our pussycat ears, which is rude. But let me break it and then down for you. The Pussycats are building a brand, creating a signature look, okay? We're telling a story. Last year we won Beacon County's Battle of the Bands." Braeden said

"That we did." Gwen responded

Braeden smiled and pointed her finger back to Gwen.

"This year, we'd like to build on that success, continue telling out story with songs we write." Braeden said

"I get that. It's just..." Scott began

"Read my glossed lips, Justin Brown-ieber. Not. Gonna. Happen." Braeden said

She waved goodbye to him. Scott sighed and nodded before leaving.

* * *

"Oh, and of course there's the Back to School semi-formal dance this weekend." Danny said

He, Lydia, and Allison walked through the halls. Allison spotted Scott and grabbed Lydia.

"Oh, there's the hottie we were with last night. The brown-haired Ansel Elgort. Is he your boyfriend?" Allison asked

"No, he's straight." Danny answered

"No, we're just friends." Lydia said at the same time

Danny and Lydia looked at each other and smiled.

"In that case, mind putting in a word. I've tried every flavor of boy but brown." Allison said

"Actually to clarify. Lydia and Scott aren't dating but they are endgame." Danny informed Allison

Allison smiled at Lydia.

"You should ask him to the semiformal then." Allison told Lydia

"She should, but I heard it might be cancelled. Because of what happened to Jackson. They are going to tell us at the assembly." Danny informed them

Allison looked at both of them confused.

"Who's Jackson and what happened to him?" Allison asked them

Lydia and Danny looked at each other in seriousness and then looked at Allison.

* * *

"Thank you for that moment of silence. Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Each and everyone of you meant the world to Jack." Erica Reyes said

Allison looked at Lydia and looked back to Erica. While Stiles Stilinski looked up from his computer and glared at no one then went back typing to his computer.

"I loved my brother. He was and always will be my soulmate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have." Erica said

Scott caught the eyes of the music teacher, Marin Morrell, and they stared at each other immensely.

"Jack wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jack would want us to move with our lives. Which is why I asked the school board not to cancel the back to school semiformal." Erica said

Everyone began to cheer and Erica continued.

"But rather to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively, and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all." Erica finished

Everyone cheered, but Scott ignored them all and continued to focus on Ms. Morrell as he remembered what they did during the summer.

 **"Ms. Morrell. Hey." Scott said**

 **She stopped her car right next to him.**

 **"Scott. What are you doing walking in this heat?" Marin asked**

 **"Uhm. Building character." Scott responded**

 **He laughed and Marin laughed too.**

 **"Do you want a ride?" Marin asked**

 **Later on the night they were making out and doing it.**

Ms. Morrell was the first one to look away, and when it was time to leave she hurried out the door. Scott ran to catch up to Ms. Morrell and he called out for her.

"Ms. Morrell! Ms Morrell! Marin." Scott called out

That finally got Ms. Morrell's attention.

"What can I do for you Mr. McCall?" Ms. Morrell asked

"Can we talk Ms. Morrell. Please?" Scott asked

"It depends. About what?" Ms. Morrell asked

"You're the music teacher. Can we talk about music?" Scott asked

"Of course, make an appointment. During my office hours, my official office hours." Ms. Morrell told him

She walked away. Scott sighed and watched her as she left.

* * *

Rafael walked into his office and noticed Victoria.

"Victoria Argent." Rafael said

He chuckled and he walked towards his desk, putting his construction work hat down, and sat on his chair.

"Well my day just got a lot more interesting." Rafael said

"Hello Rafael. How are you?" Victoria asked

"Surprised. Can I can get you anything? Would you like water?" Rafael began

"A job. I saw on your website that you are looking for a seasonal hire, someone to help with the books?" Victoria asked

"Yeah, my guy's on paternity leave." Rafael responded

"You know I think my daughter's going to school with your son, isn't that funny? We'll have to tell them that we knew each other that we even dated for a little. Well, at least until I..." Victoria began

"Chose the rich kid. And now a reversal of fortune." Rafael said

"How's Melissa doing?" Victoria asked

She was ignoring what he had said.

"Still in Chicago. We split up. We're civil. How about you? How are you holding up? Really?" Rafael asked

Victoria chuckled and looked at Rafael.

"I have a little money saved. I was praying that someone in Beacon Hills, maybe an old friend, would be willing to give me the benefit of the doubt." Victoria said

Rafael sighed and looked at her again.

"If it were up to me." Rafael began

"Isn't it up to you? It's your company." Victoria said

Rafael sighed and shook his head.

"Well I have clients. I can't very well have Victoria Argent, the wife of Chris Argent, on trial for fraud and embezzlement, balancing my books. Can I?" Rafael asked

"No, I suppose you can't." Victoria said

She nodded, stood up, and left.

* * *

Allison made her way out to the courtyard and by the stairs she looked around at the cliques that were formed. She caught Erica's table, Isaac's table, and then she spotted everyone looking at her. Allison sighed and walked towards the table where Danny, Lydia, and Scott were sitting at. The trio sat that there listening to one of Scott's songs. Danny just looked interested and Lydia looked awed.

"Can I join?" Allison asked

"Yeah." Scott answered

Allison smiled and set her tray down and sat next to Danny.

"What are we doing?" Allison asked

"Listening to one of Scott's songs." Lydia answered

"I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good." Danny admitted

Scott looked at Danny and nodded.

"Wait that was you singing? Something you wrote?" Allison asked

"It's rough." Scott admitted

"No, it's great." Lydia said

"It's incredible, actually, the snippet I heard. Is that your thing? Music? Are you going to do something with that?" Allison asked

Danny and Lydia just gave each other a look and then went back to their food.

"Yeah, that's the plan. "So how's your first day of school is going? Good?" Scott asked

Allison sighed and turned to them all.

"Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be more..." Allison started

"Obsessed with you? Any other year you'd be trending number one, for sure. This year though, it's all about Erica trying to win the Best Supporting Psycho Oscar role for her role as Beacon Hills' Highest, Bereaved Blonde Widow." Danny said

Scott looked up and noticed Erica walking towards them. He got his stuff together and stood up.

"Hey I should go. I got that meeting with Morrell and then football tryouts so..." Scott said

He started to walk away.

"You play football too? What don't you do." Allison asked

Scott walked away and the three of them faced each other.

"Before you ask, Blue Jasmine, no, she has not invited him to the dance yet." Danny said

"Not yet and don't talk about Scott." Lydia said, quickly

"Allison Argent. I heard whisperings." Erica said

Erica came up to their table. Lydia and Danny shared a looked and then looked at Erica.

"I'm Erica Reyes. May I sit." Erica said

She turned to Lydia.

"Lydia, would you mind." Erica said

Lydia scooted over and ignored Erica. Erica smiled at Allison and continued.

"So what are you three hens talking about? Scott's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?" Erica asked

Allison looked at Lydia and she shook her head no. Allison looked at Erica and smiled.

"Extracurriculars, Yukimura wants me to sign up for a few." Allison said

"Cheerleading. You must. I'm the senior captain of the Cyclones." Erica said

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Danny retorted

"Is being the gay best friend still a thing?' Erica snapped back

She turned to Allison and smiled brightly.

"Some people say it's retro. I say it's eternal and iconic." Erica said

"At Spence, I sat at the top of the Elites' pyramid. I'm in. Lyds you're trying out too." Allison said

Erica stared at Lydia's plate and gave a disgusted look.

"Of course. Anyone's welcome to try out. But Lydia's already got so much on her plate right now. And being a Cyclone is kind of a full time thing." Erica said

Erica looked back up and smiled.

"But open to all." Erica said

She stood and faced Allison.

"Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is EricaBombshell." Erica said

She walked off. The trio sat there as they watched Erica walk away, Allison rolled her eyes and face Lydia.

"Okay. Go ahead, and hate on cheerleading but if Hipster Prince Harry..." Allison started

Lydia cut her off, smiling.

"I'd love to be a cheerleader. It would look great on my college applications. But last year, when I tried out, Erica said I was too fat." Lydia explained

"Too season 5 Lydia Draper." Danny told Allison

But he looked up at her and bashfully smiled.

"It was a great line but not at all true." Danny said

Lydia smiled.

"Well, you're a total smoke show now. I mean it. As hot and as smart as you are, you should be the Queen Bey for this drab hive." Allison

Lydia smiled at Allison.

"Look if you want to be a Cyclone, I'll help you prep. I have moves." Allison said

"Okay, you know what? Show me your moves." Lydia said

Allison smiled and Lydia smiled at Danny.

* * *

Scott was currently looking Ms. Morrell as she hearing his song. Ms. Morrell took off his headphones and handed his phone back to him.

"They're, very real. Very personal." Ms. Morrell said

"I took your advice and wrote them down. Polished them. But I was wondering maybe you can help me." Scott asked

"With what Scott?" Ms. Morrell asked, nervously

"You went to Julliard, Ms. Morrell. There is no one else in Beacon Hills I can take lessons from, believe me I've looked." Scott said

"Well I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think we should be alone together." Ms. Morrell said

Scott just sat there staring at her in disbelief.

"If this is you trying to restart something that never should've started in the first place." Ms. Morrell said

"No, it's not. It's about the music. But it's also." Scott said

Scott sighed.

"Come on, I need to be able to talk about what happened with someone. We heard what we heard and we didn't do anything. We didn't say anything." Scott said

He was remembering the gunshot they heard at Applegate River.

"We heard fireworks." Ms. Morrell said

"Who's lighting up fireworks at 6:00 in the morning?" Scott asked

"How would we explain why we were together at Applegate River at 6:00 a.m. on the Fourth of July. And you're right. We didn't say anything. We're both going to have to live with that choice. Do you understand? I think you should pursue your music, but not with me." Ms. Morrell said

She then left the room. Scott watched her walk away and sighed.

* * *

"We're Red! And White! We're dynamite! We'll take you down and fight the fight!" Allison and Lydia cheered

"Whoo, go Cyclones!" Allison cheered

Erica sat on her chair with two other cheerleaders.

"Hmm. Ladies, where the heat? Where's the sizzle?" Erica asked

"Well you haven't seen our big finish yet." Allison told her

She turned to Lydia and whispered to her.

"Don't freak out. Just trust me." Allison whispered

Lydia looked confused and Allison leaned in to kiss her. They both kissed, while Erica rolled her eyes and handed her clip chart to one of the other cheerleaders.

"Check your sell by date ladies. Faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994. So let's see if you do better with the interview portion of our audition." Erica said

Erica turned to Lydia and started to ask her questions.

"Lydia, how's your sister doing?" Erica asked

"Malia's fine. Thanks for asking." Lydia answered

She was looking rather uncomfortable.

Erica turned to Allison and started again.

"Allison, has Lydia told you about her sister yet?" Erica asked

Allison faced Lydia and turned back to Erica.

"Uhm no." Allison said

"Go ahead Lydia. Tell Allison about your sister and my dear brother." Erica demanded

"Malia and Jackson dated." Lydia began

"I wouldn't call it dating." Erica scoffed

"It didn't end well." Lydia said again

"In fact, Jack's probably the reason why your sister had a nervous breakdown and now lives in a group home, isn't it?" Erica sneered

"That's what my parents think." Lydia interjected

"What do you have to say about that Lydia? Go ahead the floor is yours. Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jack and how he treated Malia unleash it." Erica sneered

Lydia began to clench her hands, digging very deep. Allison took a noticed and paid attention to her hands, while Erica continued.

"Destroy me. Tear me a new one. Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me." Erica said

"I just." Lydia began

She un-clenched her hands and Allison noticed they were bloody. She frowned at that.

"Finally." Erica said

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to Jackson. I can't even imagine what you and your family are going through." Lydia said

"Right." Erica said

She looked up and smiled.

"Allison, welcome to the Cyclones. Lydia better luck next time." Erica spat

"Wait, what? Why? Because you couldn't bully Lydia into being a bitch?" Allison asked

"I need girls with fire on my squad." Erica told her

"I know what you need, Erica, because I know who you are." Allison began to say

She was bringing out her ice queen bitch attitude.

"You would rather people fear than like you. So you traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich, so you never been held accountable, but I'm living proof! That certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last." Allison said

She was pointing out facts, as she stalked towards Erica.

"Eventually, there will be reckoning, or maybe that reckoning. Is me." Allison said

"Lydia and I come as a matching set. You want one you take us both!" Allison spat

Lydia looked down biting her lip and gave an amused and looked back up. Allison was now in front of Erica, glaring at her.

"You wanted fire? Sorry EricaBombshell. My specialty is ice." Allison sneered

Erica looked at her, with glassy eyes, and stayed quiet. Allison just glared down at her, daring her to refuse her and Lydia.

* * *

The whistle rang loudly, as Scott ran up to the sidelines to get some water, he watched as he heard Coach Finstock yelling out the plays to his football players. He was resting for a bit when he got called.

"McCall!" Bobby Finstock called

"What's up Coach?" Scott said

He jogged up to his coach.

"Here." Coach Finstock said

He threw him a football jersey. Scott looked at the jersey number and looked shocked.

"This is Jackson's number." Scott said

"It's yours now." Coach said

He looked at his team.

"Usually sophomores they only play JV. This year we've got an open spot in varsity. From what you've been showing us, well I want you to fill it." Coach said

"Varsity's got longer practices, More away games." Scott began

"Yeah, bigger commitment, yeah." Coach said

"Well I need to think about it Coach. I..." Scott began to say

"Oh? What you got something better to do?" Coach Finstock asked

Scott sighed.

"My dad's company. It's our family business, and he's sort of counting on me to help after school, on weekends." Scott explained

"Hold up. Lahey hold the ball! You know what, why don't you sleep on it. Let's go. Bring it in guys. Come on." Coach said

Scott sighed and followed.

* * *

Allison was helping Lydia zip up her uniform. Lydia turned around and they both giggled. The white long sleeve undershirt. With the red and white cheerleading shirt and skirt.

"Perfect. Very Lydia Draper, season 1." Allison told her

She was smiling at her. She turned around and checked her outfit before Lydia tried to get her attention.

"Allison. Why did.. why did you defend me? I know the crowd you ran with in New York. Why are you being so. Nice?" Lydia asked

Allison and Lydia were walking outside where football practice was going when she finally talked. Rachel sighed.

"When my father got arrested, it was the worst thing ever, all these troll started writing horrible things about us. We'd get letters and e-mails, saying that my dad was a thief , my mom was a clueless socialite, and that I was the spoiled rich bitch princess." Allison said

Allison turned to Lydia and sighed.

"And what hurt the most about it was, the things the trolls were writing were true." Allison said

"I was like Erica, I was worse than Erica. So when my mom said were moving to Beacon Hills, I made a pact with myself to use this as an opportunity to become maybe, hopefully, a better version of my self." Allison finished

"That's a lot of pressure." Lydia said

Allison stared at her and Lydia sighed.

"When Malia and Jackson got together, it mean everything to her and nothing to him and, things got super intense and toxic and my mom turned on Malia. Said that Malia wasn't her daughter anymore, said all these awful things to her. Jackson hurt Malia but it's my mom who broke her." Lydia said

Allison spotted Scott and decided to make change the topic.

"Scott." Allison called

Lydia stood there trying to formulate words.

"What are you doing?" Lydia whispered

"Slaying your dragons Lydia Martin. One by one." Allison told her

Scott jogged up to them.

"Hey there Cyclone." Allison said

"Hey, nice outfits." Scott said

He was complimenting the cheerleading outfits. Allison smiled widely.

"Lydia here has something she wants to ask you about the back to school dance." Allison said

She turned to Lydia.

"Go on Lydia ask." Allison said

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with." Lydia said

She turned back to Scott.

"Both of us." Lydia said

"Huh?" Allison asked

"What?" Scott said

"It's your first dance at Beacon Hills. You should have someone to go with even if it's just a friend." Lydia said

"I mean, I'd love to." Allison said

"I'm not really in the head space for a dance." Scott told Lydia

"Oh. That's okay." Lydia told him softly, a little disappointed

"Totally unacceptable Scottiekins, We need an escort." Allison began to say

They both turned to face her.

"Take a break from being a musical genius and come spend a blissful evening with not one, but two newly-minted Beacon Hills cheerleaders. We'll text to you time and place." Allison said

Scott just smiled and laughed a little.

"Okay, yeah. Okay." Scott said

Lydia and Allison said bye to Scott and took off. The girls watched him go, and then turned to each other and giggled and left to their own homes.

* * *

Lydia had her music in her room and she was dancing around, going from mirror to mirror. Natalie appeared by her daughter's room and turned off her music.

"What is that?" Natalie asked

"I made the cheerleading squad." Lydia told her

Natalie gave a disapproved look.

"Erica Reyes' cheerleading squad? After what Jackson did to Malia? No. I'm sorry. I won't allow it. Take that off right now." Natalie said

"No." Lydia said

"What did you say to me?" Natalie asked

"I do everything for everyone. Everything! To be perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect sister, the perfect student. Can't I do this one thing just for me?" Lydia said

She walked around her mother.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Natalie asked

"To buy a dress. Because guess what? I'm also going to the dance with Scott. And Allison." Lydia stated

"Wait. Victoria Argent's daughter?" Natalie asked

"She's actually really nice. And trying to be a good person." Lydia said

"You think so? You think she's going to be your friend? Let me tell you about something. Girls like Erica Reyes and Allison Argent, they don't like girls like us." Natalie said

"I don't want to hear it mom. It's happening. I'm going" Lydia said

She grabbed her purse and took off, almost storming off.

* * *

Victoria had walked in to her apartment looking devastated with Deaton helping her out.

"Thank you Deaton. As always, you're a godsend." Victoria told him

"Happy to help, Mrs. Argent." Deaton said

"Unlike the rest of Beacon Hills." Victoria said under her breath

"Hmm, what was that Mrs?" Deaton asked

Victoria waved him off and smiled at him. Deaton nodded and began to leave.

"Oh. A spot of good news. The car service found and dropped off your missing bag." Deaton said

He left the room.

"Missing bag?" Victoria asked herself, confused

She walked up to the bag and opened it and saw the big amounts of cash.

"Oh Chris. What have you done." Victoria whispered

* * *

Scott was sitting out on his porch, strumming his guitar, thinking of what more songs he can write. Rafael walked out to the porch and Scott turned to him and put his guitar down.

"I, uh. I got a call from your coach today. He's under the impression that you can't play varsity football, because I'm making you work for me. Which is odd, because you made it seem like you couldn't work for me because you were playing football." Rafael said

Scott looked down and his dad continued talking.

"So my first question. Who are you lying to? Me or your coach?" Rafael asked

"Neither." Scott responded

Rafael looked at him and he sighed.

"Both. Dad. I want to study music, I want to write music." Scott said

"Football takes you to college. College take you to business school. Business school." Rafael began

"Takes me back here. To work for you in Beacon Hills." Scott finished

"Not for me. With me. And eventually for yourself son. The company will be yours." Rafael said

"No disrespect dad. But I don't want it." Scott admitted

"Three months ago, you did. What happened?" Rafael asked

"I've changed. Everything changed. This summer." Scott began to admit

"This summer what?" Rafael asked

Scott sighed and Rafael shook his head.

"That's it? We don't talk anymore?" Rafael asked

"Dad." Scott began

"I would never force you to play football. I don't care if you play football. And you don't have to work with me or for me, ever again. But advice man to man? These decisions that you're making now, son, they have consequences. They go on to form who you are. And who'll you become. Whatever you decide, be confident enough in it that you don't have to lie about it." Rafael said

Scott dropped his head as he heard his dad go back inside. He sighed and looked up at nothing.

* * *

Allison, Scott, and Lydia walked up the gym of the school looking around at the decoration. Allison let go of Scott's arm and took a step ahead and turned to them.

"Well it's not the Met Ball." Allison said

"Hey, when do you have to let Coach Finstock know about football?" Lydia asked

"This weekend." Scott answered

"Guys, can't we just liberate ourselves from the tired dichotomy of jock/artist? Can't we in this, post James Franco world, be all things at once?" Allison asked

Scott and Lydia looked at each other and back at her.

"I've been working on it Allison." Scott told her

Allison smiled.

"Work faster. I'm getting punch." Allison said

She leaned a little closer to Lydia.

"You got this." Allison whispered

They watched at Allison took off. Lydia turned to Scott and stood in front of him.

"It's about following your heart. right? What does your heart say? Music or football?" Lydia asked

Scott looked at her and then up and caught Ms. Morrell's gaze.

"Lyd, will you give me a minute? And I promise when I get back, I'll be much better date, okay? I got a plan." Scott said

He took off before Lydia can react, Danny came up to her.

"Lyd, you will not believe who just propositioned me in the bathroom. Give you a hint. His name may be Ethan, but I'd describe a certain appendage of his as horse like." Danny told her

Lydia looked at him like if he was mental, while Danny looked amused.

Scott walked up next to the snack table and turned to Ms. Morrell.

"Don't panic, I'm not stalking you." Scott said

"Scott, didn't we have a deal?" Ms. Morrell asked

Scott let out a small snort and went to sit next to her.

"No, Marin. We have a secret. Multiple secrets, actually. And maybe we could've done something to help Jackson that morning, or maybe we couldn't have. And I won't tell anyone anything, but you need to help me. This summer, the only thing that kept me sane was writing these songs. So here's my not so indecent proposal. I want to do an independent study with you, as you can spare, and I swear that's all it'll be. And I won't tell anyone about July Fourth ever. Deal?" Scott said

"Monday, Wednesdays, Friday, 7:30 a.m before first period. I'll set it up and see about getting you credit." Ms Morrell said

She left Scott. Scott smiled and walked his way back to where he left Lydia. He made his way back when Erica came up, and Braeden and the Pussycats were setting up their set.

"Good evening friends. As honorary chairperson and de facto queen of tonight's semiformal. It is my great pleasure, to introduce this evening's entertainment. To know them is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually perform their own material, they're making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claim they were listening to the night Jack and I were conceived. This one's for you Jacky." Erica finished off

Danny was being dragged off by Allison, and waved at Ethan who was spiking the punch with Isaac. Scott caught up with Lydia and smiled.

"Sorry about that." Scott said

"I give you Braeden and the Pussycats." Erica introduced

Everyone cheered and began to pair off to dance.

"Wanna dance?" Scott asked

Lydia smiled and nodded. Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck

"Yeah. Did that go okay?" Lydia asked

"Yeah, yes. I'll study music with Ms. Morrell before school, football practice after school, and work with my dad on the weekends." Scott said

Lydia smiled.

"It's going to be nuts." Scott said

"So long as you don't give up your passion."

Lydia laughed. Scott smiled and they continued to dance. Lydia turned her head and saw Danny and Allison dancing, motioning her to ask him out. She smiled and turned back to Scott.

"Uhm, now that I am a cheerleader, and you're going be on the varsity football, I have this fantasy of us being a power couple. Or maybe even just a couple." Lydia said

Scott stopped dancing and stared at her.

"Lyd." Scott said

"Is that so impossible to imagine?" Lydia asked

She let him go. Scott just stared at her in disbelief and looked back up to Ms. Morrell. She just looked away from him. They separated and joined in applauding the band. Erica noticed the couple and started to smirk.

"Make sure those two turtledoves come to my after party. Rachel too. I'm in the mood chaos." Erica said

* * *

Allison and Lydia were sitting in the couch at Erica's place. Isaac was there shouting things a little drunk already. Scott was standing up, and just staring at everyone. Erica came in, with a bottle in her hand.

"It's game time at Chez Reyes, kiddies. We're going old school tonight. Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who wants to tryst in the Closet of Love first? My vote is 'S' for 'Scott' Anyone care to second it?" Erica asked

"Wait actually." Scott began

"Yes, McCall! Yes!" Isaac yelled out

He laughed and turned back to face Allison and winked at her. Allison just rolled her eyes.

"All right. Gather round kids. Let's see who's riding the brown-haired stallion tonight." Erica said, smirking

She spun the bottle and it landed on Allison. Allison looked up at Scott and at Lydia then frowned.

"Oh! No way." Isaac said

Isaac laughed out a little drunk.

"It's clearly pointing to, the new girl. This should be fun." Erica said

She was smirking at Allison. Allison glared at her.

"I'm not doing this." Allison said

"That's up to you. But if you don't, house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn." Erica said

Allison looked at Lydia with so much regret. Lydia just looked at Scott and looked back down.

Allison and Scott were in the closet and they both sighed.

"I know her brother died and everything but. Erica Reyes truly is the antichrist." Allison said

They both laughed.

"So uh, do you miss New York?" Scott asked

"It's been less than a week. But yes." Allison said

"Six minutes, twenty seconds. Okay, Your turn. Ask me a deep, probing question to kill time." Scott said

Allison laughed and nodded.

"It looked like you and Lydia were having fun at the dance." Allison began

"Definitely. We've been best friends forever. My turn." Scott said

"I didn't ask my question yet. Is that all it is? Just friends?" Allison asked

"We're not just friends, we're best friends." Scott corrected

Allison just chuckled and nodded.

"My turn. Did you have a boyfriend in New York?" Scott asked

"No. My turn. Could it ever possibly become something more?" Allison asked

Scott looked at her confused.

"Are you asking for Lydia or yourself?" Scott asked

"For Lydia, and you didn't my question." Allison answered

"I have never felt, whatever it is I'm supposed to feel with Lyd." Scott admitted

"Have you felt it, though? With anyone?" Allison asked

Allison began to whisper and took a little step closer.

"Yeah. This summer. Have you?" Scott asked

"Maybe once." Allison admitted

She smiled and pointed his chest.

"You are a little more dangerous than you look, aren't you? All boy next doorish." Allison said

"You have no idea." Scott told her

He was stepping closer to her. Allison looked up and looked at his lips and back into his eyes.

"Your turn. Ask me a question Scott. Ask me anything you want. We shouldn't do this." Allison said

"We definitely shouldn't be do this." Scott said

They both leaned closer and kissed for the next minutes. When they both got out the closet everyone was there except Lydia. Allison gasped and got mad at herself for doing a bitchy move. Isaac whistled at them both and smirked.

"Nailed it." Isaac said

"Where's Lydia?" Allison asked

"She spiraled and fled. Between us, she's a lot more high strung that she looks." Erica said, smirking

Allison glared at her and took a step forward. Scott grabbed her by he wrist. Allison glared at her once again.

"You shady bitch." Allison sneered

She walked away, with Scott following behind her. Erica just gave a puppy look and then smirked turning back to her guests. Scott tried to catch up with Allison by the stairs. She called Lydia and when she didn't answer, she angrily hung up and put it in her bag

"Crap. Lydia's cell is off." Scott told her

"I'm getting an Über." Allison said

"Can I come with you? We should probably try to find her." Scott said

Allison stopped and turned to face him.

"Believe me. The last thing Lydia wants is us tracking her down together." Allison said

She groaned.

"We messed up." Allison

She took off and Scott just stared at her.

* * *

Allison walked into her home and walked up to where her mom was sitting at. Victoria looked up at her daughter.

"Hey, you're home early. How was the dance?" Victoria asked

Allison just smiled a little.

"It was fine. I mean it's not the Met Ball or anything." Allison admitted

She sat next to her mom and laid her head on her mother's lap.

"Tell me about it. You can cheer me up." Victoria said

"I'm super tired Mom." Allison told her, in a weak voice

Victoria noticed and frowned at her daughter.

"Is everything okay?" Victoria asked

Allison said nothing and stared blankly ahead.

"Allie, what is it?" Victoria asked

She just played with her hair and left it like that.

* * *

 _It was midnight, and my old friend Scott McCall, arrived at the one place in town that was still open._

 _He was looking for the girl next door._

 _Instead he found me_

Scott walked in Pop's Diner and looked everywhere for Lydia and instead found Stiles Stilinski. Scott turned and walked up the counter to Pop.

"Hey Pop, Lydia hasn't come in tonight hasn't she?" Scott asked

Pop Tate shook his head no and nodded towards Stiles.

"Nope. Just the night hawks in tonight." Pop said

"Thanks." Scott said

He went to walk where Stiles was sitting at.

"Hey, can I sit, Stiles?" Scott asked

"If you want." Stiles replied

"What are you working on?" Scott asked

He sat down.

"My novel. It's about this summer, and Jackson Reyes." Stiles said

"Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered? A captain of the water polo team?" Scott asked

"The Aquaholics? Considering how he died. Probably not." Stiles replied

He was giving Scott his usual glare.

"No what I mean is." Scott began

He played with his hand and then looked up at Stiles.

"Was he supposed to do, everything he wanted, I mean did he even know what that was?" Scott asked

Stiles just stared at him and changed the subject.

"Coach Finstock was in here talking to Pop Tate. Varsity. Does that make you, what, Mr. Popular Football God now?" Stiles teased

Scott chuckled a little and then became seriousness.

"No, in fact, I'm kind of terrified. I lost my best friend tonight." Scott said

"If you mean Lydia, whatever happened, just talk to her." Stiles told him

He was looking out the window, glaring.

"You know it'd go a long way." Stiles said

He looked back at Scott.

"Would've gone a long way with me." Stiles said

Scott stared at him guiltily and nodded.

* * *

Scott arrived to Lydia's house and paused a little and stared at the house. Lydia opened her door and walked out. Scott took that as a sign and made his way towards her.

"I'm not going to ask what you did with Allison at Erica's." Lydia began

Scott paused.

"But what I'm asking you now, right now, if you love me, Scott. Or even like me?" Lydia asked

She has tears in her eyes.

"Of course I love you Lyd." Scott said

He took a step forward.

"But I can't give you the answer you want." Scott said

"Why?" Lydia asked

She was getting annoyed. Scott sighed.

"You are so perfect." Scott admitted

Lydia just huffed and a tear ran down her face.

"I've never been good enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you." Scott said

Lydia just stared at him and nodded. She turned around and walked back into her house.

 _And so, it wasn't one heart that broke that night._

 _It was two._

 _And the night was far from over._

* * *

Danny and Ethan arrived at the river's edge and got off the car. Danny was ahead of Ethan and was already unbuttoning his shirt.

"For the record I'm not gay." Ethan said

He was following Danny. Danny started to chuckle.

"Obviously not Ethan, you're on the football team. But if you were gay, what would you like to do?" Danny asked

"Everything but kiss." Ethan answered

Danny laughed and nodded.

"I love a good closet case." Danny said

Danny finally unbuttoned his shirt and took it off and tried to untuck his undershirt. He turned to Ethan and continued on.

"So, let's start with skinny-dipping and then see what happens?" Danny offeered

Danny took a step back and tripped and fell. Ethan laughed a little.

"Dude are you okay?" Ethan asked

Danny swallowed deeply and stared at the dead body in front of him. Ethan's smile fell at what Danny was staring at.

"Oh my God it's Jackson. He was shot." Danny said

The two teens just stared at the moldy, zombie-like body of Jackson Reyes and noticed the bullet hole on his head.

* * *

 _By next morning, everyone would be talking, texting and posting about it._

Scott and his dad stared at the body that was currently being taken away, he turned and saw Erica crying, and then noticed Lydia, with her mom and dad beside her. Scptt looked back and saw Allison with her mom and then he looked at Stiles who took off.

 _We'd be all feeling it._

 _That the world around us had changed. Maybe forever._

 _That Beacon Hills wasn't the same town as before._

 _That is was a town of shadows and secrets now._

 _On Monday, the autopsy on Jackson's body would take place._

 _And on Tuesday, halfway through fifth period, the first arrest would be made._


	2. A Touch of Evil

_This story is about a town, once wholesome and innocent, now forever changed by the mysterious death of Jackson Reyes on July Fourth_.

 _I think many of us, maybe the entire town, had been hoping against hope that somehow Jackson Reyes hadn't_ _drowned July 4th._

 _That we'd_ _come to school Monday morning, and there, Jackson Reyes would be._

 _Or_ _that we'd see him and Erica, in a booth at Pop's._

 _But that was before the undeniable, irrecoverable fact of his bloated, waterlogged body, a corpse, with a bullet in its forehead, and terrible secrets that could only be revealed by the cold, steel, blade of a coroner's autopsy scalpel or the telltale beating of a guilty heart._

Scott woke up, sweating from his dream that involved him and Ms. Morrell kissing and a gunshot being fired. He reached for his phone and texted Lydia, asking if she was up and willing to talk to him. He stood by his window hoping she would say yes.

All he got was two simple no's, and Lydia turning off her bedroom's lamp as she shook her head, stared at him from the window. Scott sighed and put on his basketball shorts and put on his shoes and sneaked out his house and began to run.

He wasn't sure where he was headed, all he knew is that he needed a run. It didn't come clear to him where he was running to, when he noticed a familiar home, he ran up and banged on the door loudly.

He waited until, Ms. Morrell opened her door.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"It wasn't fireworks, Ms. Morrell." Scott said

He walked inside her house.

"You can't be here Scott." Ms. Morrell told him

She was hoping he'd leave her house.

"On July 4th, it was a gunshot we heard." Scott said

He was ignoring what she was telling him.

"You can't come to my house." Ms. Morrell argued

"Probably the shot that killed Jackson Reyes." Scott said

He was now facing her.

"We know exactly what the police know, that a gun was fired. That a boy was shot, we don't know by whom." Ms. Morrell said

"We know when it was fired. That's something the police still don't know." Scott told her

Ms. Morrell sighed and looked at him.

"They're performing an autopsy." Ms. Morrell said

"We could call them anonymously." Scott argued

"This is not a negotiation, Scott. This is our lives. If anybody knows that we were there? I could lose my job! You could get expelled. We could go to jail!" Ms. Morrell argued

Scott stood there just staring at her, with so many thoughts running in his head.

* * *

The next morning, Scott woke up, got ready and headed downstairs.

"All right. Here you go Vegas." Rafael said

He was feeding the dog.

"Good boy. Wow." Rafael said

Scott entered the kitchen and nodded at his dad.

"Morning dad." Scott said

"Hey bud." Rafael greeted

He turned to his son and looked at him.

"Where'd you sneak off to last night?" Rafael asked

Scott panicked a bit and looked at his dad.

"You uh heard that?" Scott asked

"Son, I've been hearing you sneak out since you were eight years old going to Stiles' tree house." Rafael told him

"I couldn't sleep. Went for a jog to tire my self out." Scott somewhat lied

Rafael nodded.

"Yeah? You got something on your mind?" Rafael asked

Scott sighed.

"Just all this stuff with Jackson." Scott admitted

Rafael nodded and leaned against the counter.

"Hmm, no more midnight runs. Until the police catch whoever it was that shot that poor kid. I swear to God, this town." Rafael said

He turned his back to his son. Scott just looked down and sighed, something he's been doing a whole lot lately.

* * *

Lydia was laying on her bed, just thinking, when the knocking on her door, interrupted her.

"Hey honey." Peter Martin, Lydia's dad, said

He opened her door, Natalie right behind him.

"We just wanted you to know, it's going to be a bit of a late night for us." Peter warned

Natalie just strolled around in her room.

"It's going to be a lot of late night's for us. I mean an accidental drowning? Who cares. But the sociopathic son of the wealthiest family in town, murdered? That's a national obsession waiting to happen." Natalie said

Lydia just sat there looking at her parents with a little evil glint, hoping they'd just stop.

"He's barely in his grave, Natalie." Peter said

"Can you warm up the car, Peter? I'll be right down." Natalie said

Peter just sighed and walked out the room. She continued and walked to Lydia's bed, making her sit up as her mom sat down. Lydia put her perfect smile to her and sat there listening to her.

"Lydia, you know what I love most about you? Is that you always want to see the good in people." Natalie began

Lydia just sat there faking her smile.

"Even people like Erica Reyes, Allison Argent, and Scott McCall. But when they betrayed you this weekend, you saw their true colors didn't you?" Natalie asked

"I did. I definitely did." Lydia responded

She was just tying to satisfy her mother.

"So no more backsliding. No Erica, no Allison, and-" Natalie started

"No Scott." Lydia finished

Natalie just nodded.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the McCall's place and Scott went to open the door. He stood there in shock when he saw Lydia standing there.

"Walk me to school?" Lydia asked

He nodded and grabbed his stuff and they made their way out. They walked to school and Lydia started to speak.

"I needed time to process. To separate what my mom from what I want. I think I want." Lydia said

"Which is?" Scott asked

"My mom says I should never speak to you again. But I... even though you don't like me that way I still want us to be friends. Best friends." Lydia explained

"You do?" Scott asked

He was smiling hugely.

"Yeah." Lydia replied, smiling.

"I mean that's great Lyd, me too." Scott replied, still smiling.

"I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt." Lydia began

She was now looking away.

"And I'm sorry Lyd, I didn't do it to be a... I don't know I just... I thought it would be better in the long run." Scott said

Lydia turned to him quickly, cutting him off.

"And it will be. Oh, and don't tell my mom we're friends again." Lydia warned

She walked a little ahead and he just paused and stared at her confused.

* * *

Scott was leaning against the lockers, staring at Jackson's memorial that was put. He just stood there staring, thinking about that gunshot he heard on July fourth. What if it was that gunshot, that killed him. Stiles noticed him and walked up to him.

"Hi." Stiles said

Scott shot up and turned around and saw it was only Stiles.

"Do you think I can use Jackson Reyes' death as an excuse to get out of PE? Sorry coach, I'm just too depressed and freaked out right now to do pull ups." Stiles said

"Don't joke about Jackson Reyes." Finn said, seriously

"What?" Stiles asked

Scott just gave him this look and Stiles sighed.

"Sardonic humor is my way of relating to the world." Stiles said

Scott just nodded and Stiles scoffed when he looked past Scott. He scoffed again, when he saw Isaac walking in the hall with Ethan and Aiden behind him.

"Look, it's the rich kids from The Goonies." Stiles said

Scott looked behind him and noticed them as well.

"All right, I'm out." Stiles said

He took off. Scott watched as Stiles left and saw when Isaac deliberately shoulder bumped into Scott causing him to move sideways.

"Watch it, Wednesday Adams." Isaac said, amused

Stiles just glared and rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

"Now that romance is off the table, I'll just say it." Danny said

He and Lydia were walking in the hallways.

"Are we a 100 percent sure that Scott's straight? Because no straight man has that body." Danny teased

Lydia smiled and turned to him.

"Speaking of bodies. Have you recovered from finding Jackson's?" Lydia asked

Danny just turned to her.

"It was more traumatizing having to explain to my dad what I was doing with Ethan at the river. Yet another perk of being the sheriff's son." Danny said

He walked into the office, saw a bouquet, and gasped.

"Oh my God those are gorgeous. Are those for Lydia, Mrs. Finch?" Danny asked

"That's why I called her." Mrs. Finch said

Lydia just walked in and smiled softly at Mrs. Finch, while Danny looked around and got the card out.

"Dear Lydia, please forgive me. Xoxo, A." Danny read

He gave her a confused looked.

"Who the hell is A?" Danny asked

"Allison." Lydia and Allison responded

Allison shyly walked in the door with a box.

"The yellow is for friendship. I also had magnolia cupcakes flown in from New York." Allison explained

She held up the box.

"Because my mom likes to say There's no wrong the right cupcake can fix. Also I... I've booked us for hers and hers mani-pedis at Chez salon. Blowouts too. I'm so, so sorry Lydia. I don't know what happened to me that night, it was such a basic bitch move. It was like, I was like I was possessed by..." Allison started

"Madame Satan?" Danny retorted

Allison shook her head.

"Like the old Allison. And I will never, ever do anything like that to you again. I swear on my mother's pearls. Just, can you please give me one more chance?" Allison asked

Lydia just sucked in a breath and smile tightly.

"Okay." Lydia said

"What?" Danny asked, confused

"What? Really? Awesome I'll take it. And you won't regret it." Allison said, smiling

"Okay." Lydia said

She was smiling a little tightly, and then staring at Danny.

"And I'll bring these to lunch, so we can celebrate." Allison said, smiling

She turned around and walked away, still smiling big when she gave one final goodbye, but her smile faltered when she noticed her mood, she sighed. Danny turned to her giving her a questioning look and Lydia sighed.

"It's the path of least resistance, Danny. A week ago, Allison and I weren't friends. Next week we'll just nod to each other as pass the hall, but that's it. You know in two weeks, she won't even remember my name. And in three, she'll have latched her to some other girl to destroy." Lydia sneered

Danny just stared at her now noticing her mood. He was torn in believing in Lydia's words and pointing out to her that Allison was honestly trying, so he said nothing and kept staring at her. Lydia just gave an evil glance to the door when Danny glanced away for bit.

* * *

Principal Yukimura was in his office, with Erica along side Sheriff Mahealani as he said the following announcement.

"Good morning, students. This is your principal speaking. There have been many inquires of about the upcoming pep rally. So let me state clearly, it's happening, as scheduled." Principal Yukimura said

Erica smiled brightly, and Yukimura continued.

"Now, on a less felicitous note, if you could give your attention to Sheriff Mahealani." Principal Yukimura said

Sheriff Mahealani just gave a tight smile to Principal Yukimura and took over.

"Most of you already know the details, but your classmate, Jackson Reyes' body has been found, late on Saturday night." Sheriff Mahealani said

Everyone was now staring up at the intercom, hearing the words that Sheriff Mahealani was saying.

"So as of the weekend, Jackson's death is now treated as a homicide. It's on open and ongoing investigation." Sheriff Mahealani finished

Erica now leaned forward and took over.

"And may I interject, neither I nor my parents will rest until Jack's death is avenged. And his cold-hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in Old Sparky and fry. I, for one, have my suspicions. #BeaconHillsStrong." Erica said

"If you know anything, that can help us find and apprehend Jackson's killer or anything about what happened on July Fourth." Sheriff Mahealani began

Scott stood before Jackson's memorial on the display, and he looked conflicted as he heard the next words of Sheriff Mahealani, he gave Jackson's display one last look and left before stopping by the principal's office door.

"I strongly urge you to come forward immediately." Sheriff Mahealani continued

Scott stood there peeking and Principal Yukimura took a notice of him.

"You can speak to me or Principal Yukimura. A death like this wounds us all." Sheriff Mahealani said

Scott quickly glanced away and left.

"Let's not let Jackson down." Sheriff Mahealani finished

Stiles looked confused, he stepped forward and looked at Scott as he left, and then he looked at Jackson's memorial display and left to follow him. Stiles found Scott by the water fountains and approached him.

"Scott." Stiles called

Scott turned to him and looked up, and stood up straight facing him now.

"Weirdest thing. This summer, we were supposed to go on a road trip, over the July Fourth weekend." Stiles said

Scott was now looking a bit nervous and started to sweat a little, but still Stiles continued.

"Which you bailed on, at the last minute. Is there something you want to tell me, pal?" Stiles asked

Scott just looked at Stiles, and swallowed deeply, and just stared at him, while Stiles stared back at him with narrowed eyes as if daring him to lie, so it can confirm his suspicions he has now to why Scott was acting so nervous.

* * *

Scott walked into his science class, with everyone already in there as the students walked to sit in there seats, Scott passed Stiles and they just stared at each other.

Quinn and Tierney were sitting on the table turned to Erica talking to her, asking her questions.

"We were wondering, Erica. Back in July, you told the po-po that Jackson had drowned." Quinn began

"Yet, we come to find out that Jackson didn't drown. He was shot. That highly suspicious, no?" Tierney finished

Erica just stared at them and then gave them a fake smile.

"Are you living mannequins, suggesting that I had to do something with my brother's death?" Erica asked

She slapped on her latex gloves.

"We're just curious. What do police think happened?" Quinn asked

"I'll tell you what I told them." Erica sneered

She was smiling falsely.

"Which that, Sam did fall into the water. We both did. I made it to the shore. He didn't. Maybe he made it to the other side of the river and someone shot him there. Who knows!" Erica yelled out

Finally Mr. Harris made it in and told his students to get ready.

"Seats, everyone. Pair off. Gloves on. Scalpels up." Mr. Harris said

"Can I be with Erica?" Scott asked

"And I want to be with Lydia." Allison spoke up

She turned to Lydia and Danny. Both just had their mouths wide open.

"Oh uh. I was thinking I'd partner up with Danny." Lydia said

Ethan just walked by and stopped in front of them.

"Actually, uh, Mahealani's with me. We, like, talked." Ethan said

"Oh God." Danny said

He took off to Ethan. Lydia just looked up and moved over for Allison, who just made her way over to Lydia.

"Once again, fate throws us together." Allison said

"Hmm." Lydia said

She was smiling at her a little.

"So. Saturday night." Ethan said

"Listen Ethan, you're hot? Yes. My type? Definitely. But you've got more demons than The Exorcist. We're all on the spectrum, but my gay-o-meter says you should stick with what you know best... Girls." Danny said

Ethan just looked a little glum and looked forwards.

"Erica, we haven't talked since the summer. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about your brother." Scott said

"Jack was the best." Erica said

She was looking down.

"If I can do anything to help." Scott said

"That's sweet, Scott, but unless you were at Applegate River and know who shot Jack." Erica said

She gave him tight smile. Scott just glanced down and thought back of him being there with Ms. Morrell, and looked back up at her again.

"Do, uh, do you know if the police have any leads?" Scott asked

"What? No you ghoul. But it's only matter of time. And my twin-tuition is telling me, it's someone we all know." Erica said

"Right. Well I'm not great at science, but I can take point on this, if it's too weird for you." Finn told her

He looked down and then back at her, motioning at the frog they are about to dissect. Erica frowned a little.

"Weird? Why?" Erica asked

Then it hit her.

"Oh, you mean because my brother is being dissected with a blade, just like this one, possibility at this very moment?" Quinn asked

She got the scalpel out, with Quinn and Tierney staring at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Erica said

She now opened the scalpel and turned to Quinn and Tierney.

"In fact, I'm amazing." Erica said

She was now stabbing the frog, with both girls gasping, and Stiles turning to stare at what got the girls scared, and saw Erica cutting the frog open, as she stared at them. Scott just looking at the frog in disgust now.

* * *

"Every corpse has a tale to tell. Step closer to the body. There are several morbid details you should find relevant to your article." Dr. Conrad Fenris said

Natalie stepped into his lab, and started to walk towards him.

"What details, Dr. Fenris? What sticks out to you?" Natalie asked

"The marbling of the veins. Signs of scavenger activity." Dr. Fenris told her

Natalie just kept making her way towards him as he explained.

"Ligature marks on both wrists. And a hint of cryo-necrotic preservation." Dr. Fenris said

He was now facing her as Natalie gave him an envelope.

"Small bills right?" Natalie asked

She leaned forward and looked at Jackson up close, and Dr. Fenris opened up the envelope to check the amount of cash he was given. Natalie just smiled as she got something big and juicy, ready to be revealed on her and Peter's newsletter business.

* * *

Allison, Lydia, and Danny were all walking towards their lunch table.

"So, what did Ethan want?" Allison asked Danny

"Oh my God, I don't think he even knows." Danny exclaimed

As he turned to both Allison and Lydia, they both laughed.

"I mean, I am devastatingly handsome in that classic, pre-accident Montgomery Clift kind of way, and sexuality is fluid, but can someone named Ethan actually be that fluid?" Danny asked

Allison and Lydia just laughed and Danny smiled.

"Okay well, I ship it." Allison said

"Well of course you are. You're a big city girl with lose morals." Danny said

Allison's smile slowly vanished, as Lydia gave Danny a knowing look.

"I just meant that Ethan has an official girlfriend. Lorilee. Anyway, it's terrible to say, but part of me wishes he would just stay in the darn closet." Danny spat

Scott looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"Obviously, I didn't mean literal closet." Danny said

"Scott." Allison said

She was now trying to change the subject.

"Any new material you wanna try out on a very forgiving audience?" Allison asked

Scott just sighed.

"I..." Scott started

"Please." Allison said, almost begging

"Would you? I'd love to hear it." Lydia said, softly

"I'm still working on the lyrics so." Scott said

He put his guitar strap on. Lydia just smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Lydia said

Scott began to play his guitar and started to sing. Danny turned to Allison and they smiled at each other, and Lydia just sat there, listening to him sing. Her eyes began to water, as she thought of them together at the dance, him smiling down at her. Lydia just looked down and her eyes threatened to spill her tears. She remembered the feeling she got when Scott told her about him not being perfect enough and that she was perfect. Lydia was having a hard time to control her feelings, but as Scott continued to sing, it started to get harder. She looked down, now trying to keep her tears from falling. Scott looked up as he finished playing.

"Lyd?" Scott asked

This got Danny and Allison's attention to her.

"You okay?" Scott asked, concerned

He noticed her crying. Lydia just gave a slight chuckle and sniffed.

"I'm supposed to say yes. That's what the nice girl always says, but..." Lydia said

She was now looking at Scott as her voice cracked, standing up.

"No, I'm not. I want to be. I thought I could be. But it's too much, too fast, Scott." Lydia said, now cracking

"Lyd." Scott said

Lydia turned around and started to walk away.

"Lydia, wait." Scott said

Scott quickly set his guitar down, grabbed his letterman jacket and rushed to follow her, while Danny and Allison stared at them.

"Lydia, wait. Come on listen to me." Scott said

"No." Lydia said

She turned to Scott.

"No, when... When I think Scott, of where I feel safest and most myself, I think of us, in a booth, at Pop's..." Lydia said

"Me too." Scott said, almost desperately

"But that's not true. I thought I could pretend this weekend didn't happen, but... 'I can't give you the answer you want'. That's what you said to me. And that's how I feel right now, I'm sorry." Lydia said

She turned to walk away from him.

"Lydia." Scott said

He went to follow her.

"Mr. McCall." Principal Yukimura said

Scott turned to see Lydia walking away from him, wanting to desperately run after her.

"If we can have a word in private?" Principal Yukimura asked

Scott nodded and followed him. Principal Yukimura took him away from the rest of the crowd, to somewhere less deserted.

"You're in a very good place right now, Mr. McCall. Varsity football. AP Music tutorials. This morning, in the hallway, you couldn't meet my eyes, why?" Principal Yukimura asked

"I was distracted I wasn't feeling well." Scott said

"Scott, if there's something you want to get off your chest, perhaps about Jackson, now would be the time." Principal Yukimura said

Scott just stared at him.

* * *

Scott barged into Ms. Morrell's music room, as she looked up, startled, from her cello.

"Yukimura just asked me if I knew about Jackson." Scott said

"And? What did you say?" Ms. Morrell asked

"Nothing." Scott said

He shook his head.

"That I didn't. But he said that if I did, I shouldn't be scared, and he'd make sure I was okay." Scott finished

Ms. Morrell just sighed and went to get up.

"Of course he would, you're his student." Ms. Morrell whispered

She was now standing in front of him.

"Is this, how you feel about me, is it real?" Scott asked

Ms. Morrell just looked down for a bit and then stared at him again.

"Because if it's not, then I don't know what I'm protecting." Scott said

"It is." Ms. Morrell said

She took her glasses off.

"It is real." Ms. Morrell said

She went to hold his hand.

"Maybe it's not right, but it's real. Which is why... we... you... Can't go to Yukimura. If you do that, we will never see each other again. Scott, I'm putting myself in your hands." Ms. Morrell said

She leaned in forward towards him. Stiles was walking down the hall, minding his own business, hearing his music, when he passed by the music room. He walked past the door when he noticed two figures, he paid it no mind. He stopped, and he frowned and then he walked back to peek at the door. He saw Scott and Ms. Morrell, looking very close, as they were ready to kiss each other, he started at them through the door window, glaring. It finally clicked to him. Why Scott suddenly bailed out, why he just became a songwriter, and a musician. Everything just clicked together as Stiles discovered the truth.

* * *

The cheerleaders were currently practicing their cheer dance for the pep rally. Allison was the middle, main girl, that's if you don't include Erica.

"Stand down, Cyclones." Erica said

She cut the music, everyone was there in their practice outfits, which was short cotton shorts, dark red and white, mid long sleeves shirt, dark red and white tube socks, and their cheer shoes. Only Erica had HBIC on the back of her shirt.

"And listen up, the weather's predicting a downpour the night of the rally. But already you're raining on my parade. With Jack so present in our collective consciousness, all eyes will be on me. Will this beautiful, exotic, hothouse, flower drown under the town's scrutiny? Or be swamped by her emotions?" Erica said

She started pacing.

"The answer ladies, is, no and no. That said, I need star power. I need the Pussycats. Stay loose, and limber ladies, I need to make a call." Erica informed

She walked away. All the cheerleaders went to go sit down. Lydia just held her pom-poms as she sat down with Allison right behind her.

"After this practice, I'll totally need pedicure. You?" Allison asked

"I'll have homework." Lydia said

Allison just nodded a bit and stared at her, sensing Lydia shutting her out.

"I know everyone grieves differently, but Erica hosting a pep rally to cope with her loss. That's either brilliant, or psychotic, or both." Allison said

Lydia just glared a bit.

"Yeah, well at least Erica's not putting up an act. Pretending she's a butterfly, when really she's a wasp." Lydia sneered

Allison just stared at her in shock.

"For the record, I went into that closet with Scott, so that Erica wouldn't." Allison retorted

"Oh. So you did it to protect me?" Lydia asked

She didn't believe her.

"Damn straight." Allison said, angry

Lydia now stood up, getting angry at Allison.

"Okay, so nothing happened between you and Scott, in the closet then?" Lydia asked

Allison just stayed quiet.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You know Scott and I were fine, before you got here." Lydia said

"If by fine, you mean he was oblivious, and you were pinning after him in quiet desperation." Allison retorted

"We were friends at least." Lydia yelled

Allison scoffed.

"You were walking on emotional eggshells, scared to tell him the truth." Allison said

Lydia rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Okay you don't know me, Allison." Lydia said

"It's not my fault he doesn't like you." Allison said

She stood up before she sighed.

"If that's what you're thinking. It's not anyone's fault, it's not even stupid Scott's. It's just how it is. Most of the time the people we like, don't like us back. Romeo and Juliet are the exception, not the rule. Look, never speak to me again, if that's what you want, I'll accept that, but what exactly did Scott do wrong?" Allison asked

She desperately wanted to get the two best friends talking again and being okay.

"Are you seriously taking his side?" Lydia asked, getting angry again

Erica walked back in the gym and noticed them arguing, smiling she made her way towards them.

"No, I'm not taking any-" Allison began

"And this is your way of trying to be friends with me again?" Lydia asked

Erica made her way up to them smiling.

"The Pussycats are in. Oh sorry ladies, am I interrupting?" Erica asked, innocently

Allison glared at her.

"As a matter of fact…" Allison began

Lydia cut her off.

"No, you're not... Actually I was about to come and find you, Erica." Lydia said

Allison now stared at her in disbelief.

"I have a certificate for hers and hers manis and pedis and blowouts at Chez Salon, do you want to come with me?" Lydia asked

"Don't do this." Allison said

Erica snapped at her.

"Butt out, closet monster. You have forfeited your right to take the high and mighty road. As pour moir, Lydia of course. I never say no to a pedi, and I was just about to suggest the same thing. Can I steal her for a second?" Erica said

She took Lydia's hand, and dragging her away from Allison. Lydia just smiled at Allison and shrugged, following Erica. Allison just sighed and looked away.

* * *

Allison was sitting on the stools at Pop's watching her mother work as a waitress in Pop Tate's shop. Victoria handed the person their order and smile, walking away sighing as she stared at her daughter.

"You're doing great, mom. Better than me than me, this week." Allison said

Victoria smiled and got back to work, behind the counter.

"Yeah, we're surviving Allie, by our wits, because that what we Argent woman do." Victoria said

Allison stood up and walked towards her mother.

"If dad could see us now." Victoria said

"He'd say you look stunning in that new uniform." Allison said

Victoria flushed a little.

"I'm going for this Joan Crawford, Mildred Pierce thing. Is it working?" Victoria asked

Allison just chuckled and nodded.

"Definitely." Allison said

The door chimed and Scott walked in. Allison turned to him, and her smile fell.

"Hi." Scott said

"Hi." Allison said

"And who might this heart breaker be?" Victoria asked

Allison just gave her mom a pointed look.

"I'm picking up an order for McCall." Scott told Victoria

"Ah you're Rafael's son. You're as handsome as your father was." Victoria said

Scott smiled at her and Rachel just grabbed her things.

"I'll see you at home mom." Allison said

"Uh wait, I'm sure Scott would happily, escort you." Victoria said

She handed Scott his order. Allison just gave a smile to the floor, like if her mother was putting her more in trouble.

* * *

"Is uh, Lydia still mad at you?" Allison asked

They walked down the neighborhood.

"We're back to no texting. What about you?" Scott asked

Allison sighed.

"I'm back to being the shallow, toxic, rich bitch who ruins everything in her path. Which is unfortunate, because even though I just met Lydia, it really felt like we were meant to be best friends. Like... like it was our destiny, and now." Allison said

She sighed again.

"It's like there was this train, that was heading to the rest of my life and I just missed it." Allison said

She chuckled.

"Lydia and I have been next door neighbors, since we were four. We've always gone to the same school, been in the same class. I remember in second grade I was having trouble reading, and my teacher, Mrs. Gribrock, told my mom and dad that I should stay back a year." Scott said

He was smiling at the memory. Allison just smiled, and Scott continued.

"Lydia was so against us not being in the same grade, that she took it upon herself, to tutor me, every single day." Scott said

Allison smiled.

"In the second grade?" Allison asked

Scott just grinned and laughed a little.

"Yeah, anyway, when I passed, thanks to Lydia, I kissed her and I asked her to marry me." Scott said

He was smiling fondly. Allison just let out an aww, and Scott continued.

"She was like, 'Oh little Scott, we're too young, ask me again when we're 18 and I'll say yes'." Scott said

Allison just smiled and looked forward.

"Wow." Allison said

"I hate that I hurt her." Scott admitted

His smile faded and it now looked pained.

"Give her time, Scott. That's all you can do. And don't despair. I don't think your story with Lydia is over." Allison said

Scott just looked at her and nodded and they continued to walk home.

* * *

Music played, and Erica walked up to Lydia's mirror and fixed her lipstick, she smiled as she looked around.

"Your room's so sweet." Erica said

She was now facing Lydia, and walking over to her to do her makeup.

"It's too pink, it doesn't feel right anymore." Lydia said

She laughed a little.

"No, I like how girly it is, mine is too." Erica said

She put on blush, she tilted her head up a little harsh, and the small evil glint appeared in Lydia's eyes.

"You should come over and see it sometime. But just you, not Allison." Erica said

Lydia just looked away from her.

"I mean, she must be evil incarnate if even you won't have her as a friend. And on the subject of being friends, Lydia, I'm sorry I've been such a witchy-witch to you. After Malia and Jack's epic demise I was angry... At everyone." Erica said

Lydia just stared at her.

"But I took it out on you which was super unfair. Especially since, in a way, it's kinda like we both lost siblings. How, uh, how is Malia? Is she still in that group home?" Erica asked

Lydia just nodded, and Erica continued to question her.

"Do you think she knows what happened to Jack, that he was murdered?" Erica asked

Lydia just looked at her and frowned at the question.

"I... I'm not sure." Lydia said

She was now wondering if her parents even told Malia about Jackson.

"What do you think went down between them?" Erica asked, very innocent like

"I don't know." Lydia said

She was now getting worked up.

"What do your parents say?" Erica asked

"About Malia and Jackson?" Lydia asked

Erica nodded and continued on Lydia's make up.

"Not a lot." Lydia said

"Same. I keep thinking that maybe Jack said something to her. Or she said something to him. I mean, didn't they have a big fight this summer, or...?" Erica said, trailing off

"Why are you asking me so many questions about Malia?" Lydia asked

She was now getting a little mad. Erica just stared at her.

"Erica?" Lydia asked

Erica finally dropped her nice act and talked.

"Because, you dumb cow. Someone shot my brother, and I think it was crazy, tweaked out sister." Erica said

Lydia just looked at her, glaring at her a bit now. Lydia just sat on her bed, looking at Erica, now as she turned around walked to the mirror now. Lydia sat there, trying to get a hold of her turmoil of emotions, desperately holding back of unleashing her dark side. She stood up as Erica checked her self in the mirror.

"Get out of my house." Lydia said

Erica rolled her eyes and turned to face her.

"Not until you tell me..." Erica started

But Lydia just cut her off.

"Erica, get the hell out of my house, before I kill you." Lydia said

She was speaking in a menacing dark voice, now standing right in front of Erica.

Erica stood there, afraid, watching Lydia, as her once innocent face, was gone, and now it was dark, angry look that she was staring at. Erica just stared at her, trying not to cry.

* * *

Scott was finally making his way back home in the dark, with the order in his hand, from walking Allison home. Scott turned and saw Stiles, sitting the steps, waiting for him.

"Stiles, what's up?" Scott asked

He glanced at the Martin's home.

"What's up, is that I saw you Scott." Stiles said

He stood up now walking towards Scott.

"In the music room, with Ms. Morrell." Stiles said

Scott panicked a little.

"Keep your voice down, my dad's inside." Scott said

"I'm trying to help you... Dude. I'm trying to be your friend here, even though we're not anymore." Stiles snapped

Scott just stood there, quiet.

"How long? You and Morrell?" Stiles asked

Scott just sighed.

"Since the summer." Scott said

He was now looking at Stiles. Stiles just stood there staring at him.

"I like her." Scott said

Stiles just scoffed and turned to look away from him now, as he started to pace.

"So I'm guessing she's the reason, you've been acting weird since summer." Stiles asked

"One of them." Scott admitted

"One of them? There's more?" Stiles asked

Scott just glanced at the floor and then back to him, debating if he should just tell him the truth.

"We were at Applegate River, on July Fourth." Scott admitted

Stiles just stared at him in shock.

"We heard a gunshot. The gunshot." Scott said

Stiles just shook his head at him.

"Dude you have to tell somebody." Stiles said, seriously

"I can't." Scott said

He walked up to Stiles.

"And neither can you, if people find out about Morrell." Scott said

"A kid is dead, Scott! And you're worried about some... some cougar?" Stiles asked, in disbelief

Scott just shut his eyes when Stiles said that to him and he got defensive.

"Don't call her that, she's not like that. She cares about me." Scott said

"Stab in the dark. I'm guessing, she cares more about herself. She's the one who's telling you not to say anything, right?" Stiles asked

Scott just glanced down, not saying anything. That's all the answer that Stiles needed, he scoffed.

"Look I saw you guys, she's messing with you man. She's messing with your head." Stiles said

Scott just got mad.

"What the hell do you know about it, Stiles? Or about me?" Scott asked

It was almost as if he were blaming him for not knowing a thing about him, as if it weren't Scott's fault that they stopped talking in the first place.

"Nothing." Stiles said

He shrugged his shoulders. Scott looked at him, a little hurt about his response.

"But I used to this guy once. Scott McCall, he wasn't perfect, but he always tried to do the right thing, at least." Stiles said

He started to walk away.

"Stiles." Scott said

He grabbed Stiles' arm to stop him, he sighed.

"If you tell anyone about this..." Scott threatened

Stiles frowned, as he stared at him.

"What? What are you going to do?" Stiles challenged

Scott just stood there watching him. The door opened and Rafael came walking out of the house.

"Hey, Stiles. Coming in? Take out from Pop's." Rafael said

Stiles and Scott just stood there watching each other, Scott threateningly and Stiles challenging him.

"He was just leaving." Scott said

Stiles just scoffed and walked away from him, muttering to himself how much of an idiot his ex-best friend was being. Scott just watching him walk away. Scott watched his crown beanie, ex-best friend walk away, again.

* * *

The next day, Lydia was sitting in her chair staring directly ahead, thinking about what had went down yesterday between her and Erica. She was in deep thought, she got frightened when her mom barged in.

"A little sage, to banish the evil spirits." Natalie said

"Mom." Lydia said

She shook her head.

"I'm not joking Lydia. That family is pure evil." Natalie said

She wafted the sage around Lydia's room.

"I'm wondering if the Reyes didn't kill Jackson themselves. Sacrifice him to some dark pagan god that they worship in that insane mansion of theirs." Natalie said

Lydia turned sideways of her chair and looked at her mom.

"Mom, does Malia know? About Jackson?" Lydia asked

Natalie looked at her and set the sage on top of the drawers.

"I told her. But half the time, your sister doesn't even know what day it is." Natalie said

"Mom, why were you so against them being together?" Lydia asked

"Many reasons. That family, everything they touch, it rots." Natalie said

Lydia just sat there staring at her mom. She turned back around and then stood up

"Mom, I was thinking. Maybe it's time I go visit Malia." Lydia said

"I'm so proud of how you stood up to that dragoness, but honestly, Lydia, why was Erica over here in the first place? And who else is gonna come waltzing in? Allison? Scott? How many times are you gonna let them hurt you?" Natalie asked

Lydia sighed.

"Until I learn my lesson mom." Lydia said

* * *

Lydia was getting her backpack from her locker, glancing at Allison who was across from her, she sighed.

"You were right." Lydia said

She closed her locker. Allison jumped a little and turned to face Lydia.

"And about what you said about Scott. Sometimes it's hard to admit things to yourself. My mother is crazy. I'm afraid I'll never see my sister again. The boy I like doesn't like me back." Lydia said

She took a step forward to Allison, and Allison did the same.

"He may not be crushing on you, but he does love you. And he's legit miserable without you, if it's any consolation." Allison said

She stepped closer. Lydia just smiled a little.

"My mom says sometimes that a friend is better than a boyfriend. Maybe this is one of those times." Allison said

Lydia just smiled a little, and Allison relaxed.

* * *

"And Sheriff Mahealani's grilling me, Isaac the Magnificent." Isaac said

He tossed a football up, talking to Ethan. Everyone was currently in the student lounge. Allison was sitting on the arm of the chair, talking to Aiden Steiner. Isaac was sitting on the couch, with Vernon Boyd standing right behind him, Ethan was sitting across from them. Danny and Lydia were sitting on the couch doing work, while Stiles stood, leaning on the counter, while finally Scott walked in the lounge.

"Cause I'd want Reyes dead. When he was, like, the only good quarterback we had. And speaking of offensive tight-ends, I should've sent the cops to you, Ethan. Because here's another unsolved mystery. What exactly were you and Danny doing at the river, huh? Or does being with the sheriff's son give you a free pass? Mahealani?" Isaac asked

He turned back to where Danny and Lydia were sitting at.

"Isaac's being a blowhard, Danny." Lydia said

Danny just glared at Isaac.

"I don't care what he says." Danny said

Isaac just turned back around.

"I mean, let's think about it. If a kid in Beacon Hills killed Jackson, it's not going to be a jock, right?" Isaac asked

He tossed the football to some other player from the team. Allison and Aiden now started to pay attention to him.

"Now let's be honest. Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic Internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid?" Isaac asked

Scott was struggling to put the dollar in the vending machine, Stiles just turned to face Scott, rolling his eyes at Isaac's stupid theories. Scott turned to him, annoyed.

"Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak, like Stiles?" Isaac said

He laughed and everyone turned to Stiles.

"What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you shot Jackson?" Isaac asked

Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Like after?" Isaac asked

"It's called necrophilia, Isaac. Can you spell it?" Stiles taunted

Isaac got angry, and he stood up, jumping over the couch and making his way towards Stiles.

"Come here, you little..." Isaac started

Scott quickly went to push Isaac back from fighting Stiles.

"Shut the hell up, Isaac." Scott said

"Boys." Allison warned

She started standing up. Isaac just scoffed and stared at Scott.

"What do you care, McCall?" Isaac asked

"Nothing, just leave him alone." Scott said

Isaac started to smirk.

"Holy crap, did you and Donnie Darko, kill him together? Was it some sort of pervy, blood brother thing?" Isaac asked

Lydia sat up, and watched the scene in front of her. Scott angrily pushed him back, and Stiles just stared at Scott like he was crazy. Isaac got angry, and he pushed him back to the vending machine, breaking it, while Stiles tried to separate them. Isaac shrugged him off and he grabbed Scott and shoved him to the floor. Everyone stood up, and Ethan jumped over the couch to help Stiles pull Isaac off of Scott. Aiden stood up, while Allison stood behind him, holding onto his arm, just in case he'd start to fight. Lydia and Danny stood up, while Lydia looked distressed about the scene in front of her. Isaac shrugged the guys off of him, he turned back and punched Scott out cold.

* * *

Scott was leaning over the counter, holding a pack over his bruised eye. Rafael walked in and sighed.

"Oh, I hate to ask this, but did you get that, in a fight with Stiles?" Rafael asked

"Nah. No, it was with Isaac. It's a long story. Stiles and I, we were disagreeing about a girl." Scott said

"Hmm." Rafael responded

He sounded like he didn't believe Scott. Scott sighed, and he stood up

"Because there's this girl." Scott began

"There usually is." Rafael interrupted

"But it's not about me and Stiles, it's about me and this girl." Scott said

He paused for a bit and continued.

"I think we should do something. And it's the right thing, Dad. But the girl says that if we do, or if I do this thing, it'll ruin what we have." Scott said

Scott frowned, he put the ice pack back to his eye.

"That doesn't make any sense, does it?" Scott asked

Rafael just smiled at him.

"You know, this is the most honest talk we've had in a while." Rafael said

He stepped around the chair to get closer.

"And I'm glad that you want to do the right thing. I can see that. Even under the shiner." Rafael joked

Scott just looked at his dad.

"Scott, if you know it's the right thing to do, even though it's tough, even though it might... It might cost you. You gotta do it." Rafael advised

Scott just slightly nodded and glanced down.

* * *

Thunder rumbled, and the skies turned very dark grey, before the night fell, the band was marching and played their school's song, and the crowd cheered loudly, some even held pictures of Jackson Reyes. The cheerleaders cheered, Principal Yukimura and Sheriff Mahealani stood there talking, making sure that tonight was to go great. Peter and Natalie Martin arrived at the game and looked for their daughter, Danny was walking in the tracks making sure everything was going great. Scott ran down the field and went up to Ms. Morrell where she was standing by the table of refreshments. Stiles starting at them both.

"I'm gonna come clean with Yukimura and Mahealani." Scott started to explain

Ms. Morrell snapped her head at him.

"I was there. I heard the gunshot and I have to own that." Scott said

"Scott, slow down." Ms. Morrell said

"I'm gonna do it tomorrow. If you wanna come with me, then we can figure it out. If not, I respect that, and I'll do everything I can to keep you out of it." Scott explained

Ms. Morrell just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ms. Morrell, but I have to." Scott said

Scott turned and spotted Stiles, who just sighed and looked away, Scott looked back at Ms. Morrell and then he left, walking towards Stiles.

"Girl trouble? You?" Stiles taunted

"Morrell and me. We're telling Yukimura." Scott said

Stiles just nodded and Scott continued

"At least I am. And also I didn't mean that crap I said to you. I'm sorry." Scott apologized

"It's cool." Stiles said

Scott just stared at him, and Stiles stared at him back, smiling.

"We're not gonna hug in front of this whole town. So why don't we both just do that bro thing, where we nod like douches and mutually suppress our emotions." Stiles said

Scott smiled.

"Yeah, but as friends? Right?" Scott asked

"To be discussed, over many burgers, and many days." Stiles said

Scott just smiled and nodded as he walked back and left to go join the rest of the football team, Stiles just shook his head and smiled. Scott walked back and he accidentally bumped into Lydia.

"Oh my god Finn, you're eye." Lydia said, softly

She reached out for his eye. Scott just stared at her, and flinched when her soft fingers made contact with his eyes. He just took a step back and he was swept away by the football team now running towards the field. Lydia sighed and went to go join the rest of the cheerleaders.

"Now to kickoff this pep rally, I'd like to hand it over to our very own Mayor Tandy." Principal Yukimura introduced

Mayor Tandy waved and Coach Finstock stood there as well.

"Thank you Principal Yukimura. It is heartening to see so many of you here, even in weather like this. But a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Beacon Hills way. Tonight's pep rally isn't like any other we've had in the past." Mayor Tandy said

Everyone cheered and she continued.

"And we shouldn't pretend that it is. Which is why I would like to dedicate this evening to the memory of one of our brightest. Jackson Reyes. We're with him tonight." Mayor Tandy said

Erica stood there and she looked down, shivering a bit.

"Now please, join me in welcoming to the field our very own Cyclones cheerleaders, and their special guest stars, my daughter, Braeden and her Pussycats!" Mayor Tandy announced

The Pussycats walked up the stage to set up and the cheerleaders stood there waiting for the cue to begin to preform, everyone cheered. Braeden began to sing and the cheerleaders began to perform what they have been practicing. Towards the end, Erica left to go join the girls up on stage as Braeden finished. Erica smiled as Braeden pulled her in for a hug. Everyone cheered and Coach Finstock ran up the stage to welcome his team.

"All right, you all ready? Let's make some noise! Put your hands together for the, Beacon Hills Cyclones!" Coach Finstock hollered

Everyone began to cheer even louder. Erica let go of Braeden and she joined the clapping. Scott ripped the Cyclones entrance, and the rest of the football team followed. Erica smiled as they came out, but when she saw Scott's football number, her smile faded and when Scott smiled her way, she swore she saw her twin brother Jackson. She remembered the morning of July Fourth, she remembered where she was sitting on the rocks after the boat tipped. She remembered seeing Jackson's dead body, with a bullet between his eyes. Her eyes began to water and she turned and ran away. Allison and Lydia shared a concerned look when they saw her leave, Principal Yukimura and Sheriff Mahealani noticed as well. Margaret and David Reyes stood up when they noticed their daughter ran away, and the Pussycats all turned to call her. Erica just ignored them all and ran, Allison then told another girl to hold the sign and began to run after her, Lydia noticed and she quickly got another girl to get a hold of the sign and followed them.

* * *

Erica was in the locker room, sobbing, that was how Allison had found her.

"Erica?" Allison called, softly

Erica just sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Erica, what is it? What happened?" Allison asked, concerned

She walked towards her, and sat down next to her.

"Jack. He's gone." Erica said

She was now crying into her hands.

"I know he is." Allison said, soothingly.

"No you don't. You don't understand, he was supposed to come back." Erica said, sobbing

Allison frowned in confusion, mouthing the words she just told her. Lydia ran in and noticed a sobbing Erica and a confused Allison.

"I'm alone, I'm alone." Erica cried

Allison sighed out, and she went to comfort Erica.

"You're not alone. It's okay." Allison said, softly

Erica turned around quickly and hugged Allison and Allison hugged her back comforting her. Lydia just sighed out, and left.

* * *

Lydia walked up to Allison, and cleared her throat.

"Hey." Lydia called

"Hey." Allison said

She stood up and gathered her things.

"I saw you and Erica. Not many girls, would've done with what you did." Lydia said

Allison chuckled a bit.

"Full disclosure. I've had my share of emotional breakdowns " Allison said

"If you're not doing anything, do you wanna go get a milkshake at Pop's?" Lydia asked, smiling

Allison turned to her smiling as well.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, beaming

"Yeah." Lydia said, giggling

"Lydia, I'd love that." Allison answered, smiling

Lydia beamed at her, and they both walked away.

* * *

It was more dark out, and the girls sat in a booth at Pop's

"Here you go. One double chocolate and one strawberry." The male waiter said

He gave them their milkshakes.

"Thank you." Lydia said

She was smiling at him. The male waiter smiled back and headed off. Allison took a sip of her milkshake and looked at Lydia.

"Lydia. Can we make a vow?" Allison asked

Lydia turned to Allison and smiled.

"Sure." Lydia said

"That no matter what, no boy will ever come between us again. Deal?" Allison said

Lydia smiled sheepishly.

"Deal." Lydia said

She picked up her milkshake. Allison smiled and they clinked their drink. The bell chimed and Allison noticed and she stared, Lydia noticed and when she turned around and saw Stiles and Scott, looking their way. Lydia saw them smile at them and she turned back to Allison and they spoke with their eyes. Lydia turned back.

"Do you want to join us?" Lydia asked

She was smiling a bit. Stiles smiled fondly, and it disappeared as quick as it came, he answered in a straight face.

"Yes." Stiles said

Scott turned to him as he started to walk towards them.

"But only if you're treating." Stiles said

Allison laughed and Lydia smiled, sliding over.

"Allison Argent." Allison introduced

"Stiles." Stiles replied

He made his way to the other booth only to use it to cross over. Allison smiled at him amused, and Scott smiled at Lydia.

"Stiles Stilinski the Third." Stiles finished

"Stiles Stilinski, the Third." Allison repeated, smiling

All four started to talk, smiling and laughing.

 _To someone on the outside, peering in, it would've looked like there were four people in that_ _booth._

 _But I was there, and I can tell you._

 _Really, there were only three._

 _A strawberry-blonde girl, a dark haired girl, and the luckiest brown hair boy in the universe._

 _For one shining moment, we were just kids._

 _Those bright neon lights of Pop's keeping darkness at bay._

 _Giving way, as all nights must, to a morning of reckoning._

* * *

Scott walked the down the hallway, making his way to the principal. He took a deep breath in and made his way to the door. He hesitated a bit and then he went to open the door, but he was cut off when Principal Schuester and Sheriff Mahealani walked out the office. Scott just stared at them as they walked away, and he was confused to why they were leaving.

* * *

Mr. Harris walked up to his board explaining the assignment, when he turned and noticed Principal Yukimura and Sheriff Mahealani. Stiles turned and looked confused. Danny now looked up and he turned and his smile fell when he noticed his dad, Lydia noticed and then she turned as well. Erica's smile fell and she glanced down, and Allison just looked at them confused. Erica stood up and walked out to the side of the table.

"You're here for me, aren't you? Because of the autopsy?" Erica asked

That got everyone's attention.

"We don't need to do this in front of your classmates, Erica." Principal Yukimura said

"It's alright Principal Yukimura." Erica said

She held out her hands.

"They'll find out soon enough." Erica said

"Now that won't be necessary." Sheriff Mahealani said

"Wait, Erica, find out what?" Allison asked

Erica turned back to her and faced back to Principal Yukimura and Sheriff Mahealani.

"That I'm guilty." Erica said

Everyone just stared at her shock, and confused. Sheriff Mahealani didn't handcuff her, but they each took her arm. Scott was walking back to his class when he noticed Erica getting taken away. Erica looked pained and Scott, he was very confused to why they took her away. Everyone was.

 _As shocking as those three words were, they were nothing compared to the secrets that Jackson's body had given up during it's autopsy._

 _That Jackson didn't die, on July 4th as we believed._

 _But over a week later._


	3. Body Double

_Guilt. Innocence._

 _Good. Evil._

 _Life. Death._

 _As the shadows around Beacon Hills deepened, the lines that separated these polar opposites, blurred and disoriented._

 _"I'm guilty." Erica said in biology class_

 _But of what?_

Erica was sitting in the chair, with Principal Yukimura and Sheriff Mahealani staring at her, after closing the blinds to keep the students from watching.

"To clarify, I didn't mean I was guilty of killing Jack. I loved him more than I do myself. But I am guilty, of lying, about what happened on July 4th." Erica said

Both adults just stared at the blonde girl in front of them not sure if they believed her. Finally Sheriff Mahealani spoke up.

"The autopsy puts his death about July 11th. When was the last time you saw your brother?" Sheriff Mahealani asked

Erica looked at him.

"It was July 4th, I don't know what happened the week after that, but..." Erica started

"Erica in your own words, what happened at Applegate River?" Sheriff Mahealani asked

"The plan was bananas even for me. Jack wanted to leave Beacon Hills, and never come back. He asked for my help, to stage a tragic accident so our mom and dad wouldn't come after him. Our story would be that we went for an early morning boat ride, and the boat tipped, and capsized, and Jack drowned. In fact, we made it to the other side dry as bones. We said goodbye on the other side of Applegate River. He promised he'd call me as soon as he was in a place where he couldn't be reached or pulled back by our parents. One month, at the most. Every day, I waited for him to call, for an email." Erica said

She remembered that day. The day her and Jackson were at the river on the boat crossing the river, and hugging each other goodbye, Jackson was walking away and Erica was desperate to keep her brother there with her, because she didn't know why he was running away.

"You tell anyone about the plan? Anyway that you corroborate it? And you have no idea why your brother wanted to run away, fake his own death? Doesn't that seem cruel?" Sheriff Mahealani asked

Erica looked down, not liking the fact that Sheriff Mahealani was sitting right in front of her, accusing her, that she was incapable of murdering her brother. Tears gathered in Erica's eyes as she looked up and stared at Sheriff Mahealani.

"No he wasn't. Jack wasn't cruel." Erica said

"So maybe this is all just a web of lies you're spinning to cover your own tracks." Sheriff Mahealani accused

"I didn't kill Jack!" Erica screamed

She hated the fact that Sheriff Mahealani was accusing her, she hated that this was even happening, she hated the fact that her brother, Jackson, is actually gone. She calmed down a bit and continued.

"There was a gunshot that morning. We heard a gunshot on July Fourth. Maybe whoever killed Jack, took a shot at him, and missed that morning." Erica said

"You heard a gunshot, and you're just telling us this now?" Sheriff Mahealani asked

He looked at Principal Yukimura who stood in the back quietly listening to the conversation.

"I was upset. My brother was murdered." Erica explained

"So upset, that you sang and danced at a pep rally yesterday?" Sheriff Mahealani asked

He was accusing her even more. Before Erica can even defend her actions, the door slammed open, and Margaret and David Reyes entered the office. Principal Yukimura, stood up straighter, not liking the way the Reyes had entered.

"What the hell is going on in here?" David asked

He was glaring at the two adults in the room.

"Mommy." Erica said, alarmed

Margaret walked up to Erica and leaned down to her ear.

"Don't say another word, Erica. Get up." Margaret said

Margaret grabbed her and stood her up as the trio made their way out the door.

"Why didn't you call us?" Margaret asked,

She watched David tightly drag Erica out that office.

"Because, she's a liar, Margaret." David said

"When we get home, you're telling us everything." Margaret said

They left the school, with everyone watching them in wonder. Scott stood there, as he watched Erica get taken away, he stared at the floor, thinking if there was any way he can help her.

* * *

Natalie walked in to Lydia's room and threw down the newspaper on top of her book.

"Hot off the presses." Natalie said

She made her way out the door. Lydia looked up from her work and grabbed the newspaper, reading the headlines.

"Mom." Lydia called

She stood up.

"First you leak Jackson Reyes' autopsy report. And now this?" Lydia asked

She walked up to her mother.

"People are loving the coverage." Natalie said

She was defending her purpose of the headlines.

"You have to stop sensationalizing this horrible thing." Lydia said

"It's news Lydia. We own Beacon Hills Register. We have a responsibility to keep people informed." Natalie said

Lydia sighed.

"Whatever Jackson did to Malia, he's still a person." Lydia said

"You reap, what you sow." Natalie said

"You should be writing the real story. What happened to Jackson? Who was holding him captive? Why was he frozen? And who shot that gun on July Fourth?" Lydia asked

"Well, if you are so keen on reporting, why don't you come work with your father and me? The Register could really use a Lois Lane type like you." Natalie said

She was smiling as she snatched the newspaper from Lydia's hand and walked away. Lydia stood there, watching her mother go, as she thought about it. Debating if she wanted to work for her parents.

* * *

Scott was walking through the hallways, and he stopped by the music door. He peeked through the window and noticed Ms. Morrell playing the cello. He stood there watching her, debating if he should come clean and wondering how can he leave her out the picture, so he won't ruin anything. He sighed, he glanced down, and back up, he sighed again and walked away from the door and made his way into the office and towards Principal Yukimura's office to come clean. He entered the office, and smile tightly at the two adults, as he sat down when Sheriff Mahealani motioned for him to sit down.

"I think I know something that can help with the Reyes investigation." Scott informed

Principal Yukimura looked at Sheriff Mahealani, and Sheriff Mahealani stared at Scott.

"People are saying that Erica heard a gunshot?" Scott asked

"That's what she's claiming, yes." Sheriff Mahealani responded

Scott just sat there and stared at him.

"I heard it too." Scott said

Principal Yukimura once again glanced at Sheriff Mahealani, while Scott explained.

"I was there that morning. I didn't say anything, because at first, like everyone, I thought Jackson had drowned. But then when the autopsy came out and said he died later..." Scott explained

"What were you doing down at the River so early on July Fourth?" Sheriff Mahealani asked

"Umm, I was working on some songs. I uhh... write songs." Scott said

"Did you see who fired the shot?" Sheriff Mahealani asked

"No sir." Scott responded

He shook his head a bit.

"Were you alone?" Sheriff Mahealani asked

He looked at Scott. After a small pause of silence, Scott spoke.

"No sir." Scott said

"Who were you with?" Sheriff Mahealani asked

Scott stared at him, as he remembered his July Fourth morning with Ms. Morrell saying that they were gonna make a July Fourth, he'd never forget, and then hearing the gunshot, he mentally hesitated on protecting her, finally he responded.

"My dog, Vegas." Scott said

The two adults stared at each other, hearing Scott's confession.

* * *

"So, are you a suspect now?" Allison asked

She stared at her hand, and then back up to the others.

Allison, Danny, Scott, and Lydia were all currently sitting around the student's lounge, talking about what's been going on and the whole Jackson Reyes investigation.

"My dad says we all are. Including me." Danny said

"Not me girl. I don't know these people." Allison said

She smiled at Lydia and then Danny. Danny just turned to Lydia.

"Guys, should we maybe re-binge Making a Murderer on Netflix tonight?" Danny teased

Lydia laughed and reached to grab some chips.

"Sorry. Can't. Gotta stay late to work on the paper." Lydia said

"Count me out too. I've got a date tonight." Allison said

"You do?" Scott asked

He raised his eyebrow.

"Which Beacon Hills hottie made the cut?" Danny asked

Allison just bit her lip, amused staring at the boy who asked her out on a date.

"Hey Allie, I'll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you up at 8:00?" Aiden spoke up

He put on his jacket, with Isaac and Ethan right behind him. Scott, Danny, and Lydia turned to him.

"I'll be waiting." Allison said, smiling

"Cool." Aiden said, smirking

Isaac and Ethan glanced at each other, and turned to smirk at Allison too, and followed Aiden out.

"Aiden Steiner?" Lydia asked

"You're going on a date with Aiden?" Danny asked

"He's kind of a player." Lydia warned

Danny turned to her.

"Who cares? He's the hottest of the hot, and he's the varsity's football coach's step-son. In Beacon Hills, that's like dating a Kennedy." Danny exclaimed

Allison smiled amused and leaned forward, just raising her eyebrows at both, Lydia and Danny.

* * *

Lydia was in the school's old newsletter room. She was fixing up the the place when Stiles stepped in the room, noticing her.

"If print journalism is dead, why am I here?" Stiles asked

He leaned against the door.

"The Red and White isn't dead, Stiles. It's just dormant." Lydia said

She wiped away dust from the computer.

"But waking up." Lydia finished

Stiles walked in looking around checking the things around and not really responding to Lydia.

"You're writing a novel right? About Jackson Reyes' murder?" Lydia asked

"I am." Stiles responded

He held up the magnifying glass up.

"Beacon Hills' very own In Cold Blood." Stiles said

"Which started out as series of articles. I'm hoping you'll come and write for the Red and White." Lydia said

She was staring at him now, giving him a soft smile.

"I just don't think the school's paper is right fit for my voice." Stiles said

"Stiles." Lydia said

She sighed out, now walking up to him.

"Jackson's death changed Beacon Hills. People don't want to admit that but it's true. We all feel it. Nothing this bad was supposed to happen here, but it did. And I want to know why." Lydia explained

Stiles just stared at her in wonder.

"Would I get complete freedom?" Stiles asked

"I'll help, and edit, and suggest. But it's your story, it's your voice." Lydia explained

"Doesn't sound like complete freedom, but... I'm in." Stiles said

He was smiling now as he saw her face light up as she clapped her hands together smiling brightly at him.

"Okay great! Um, in that case, I have your first assignment. There's one person who was at the river on July 4th, that no one's talking about." Lydia began

"Nolan Holloway and his scouts." Stiles replied

Lydia nodded.

"Exactly." Lydia said

She pointed her finger to him. Stiles just smiled a little as he stared at her and then passed his thumb to his nose as a sign and then turned around to leave the room. Lydia just bit her lip and then sighed and turned around to start working around the room.

* * *

Rafael was sitting on the chair in the living room, when Scott walked through his house door, with his guitar and sighed.

"Hey." Scott called

"I texted you. Where were you?" Rafael asked

He watched Scott set his guitar case down.

"Football practice. Then I was writing." Scott responded

Vegas came up to him excitedly.

"Songs? Your music?" Rafael asked

He stood up, walking up to Scott now.

"I thought you and Stiles were on road trip on the Fourth? Then I talked with Sheriff Mahealani, so guess that was a lie." Rafael said

Scott sighed and stood up.

"Dad, we were gonna go, but..." Scott started

"You should have come to me, Scott. We could've gone to the sheriff together." Rafael said

"I didn't want to drag you into it, Dad." Scott said

He now started to walk away from his dad.

"That was an error in judgement." Rafael said

"Sorry, Dad. Sorry I'm not perfect." Scott said

He was now frowning as he paused at the stairs.

"You know, you're pretty far from perfect lately, Scott. That's why you're grounded." Rafael said, seriously

"What? Are you serious?" Scott asked, in disbelief

"So, in this house, every night for two weeks, 7:00. You want some alone time with your music? You got it." Rafael said

"I'm not ten years old, Dad. You just can't." Scott started

"You want to go for three?" Rafael asked, cutting him off

Scott just stopped and stared at his dad, wanting to glare at him. But he couldn't, he just scoffed and left before he said anything he regretted. Rafael just watched his son leave to his room.

* * *

"Okay, okay, let me try again. Let me try again." Aiden said

Lydia just giggled, as she tried to get the phone out of his hand, but had him pulling it further away from her. They were currently stationed and sitting in Aiden's truck trying to take a picture.

"Let me see it?" Allison asked

"You don't trust me?" Aiden asked

Allison just chuckled a bit more.

"No, no, no, fine. You can take it." Allison said

Aiden put his phone up and she just scooted closer and posed for the camera, Aiden finally took the picture.

"Okay, let me see. Photo approval." Allison said

Aiden handed her his phone. Allison looked at it and then at him and smiled.

"Fine." Allison whispered

Aiden chuckled along side her, then he turned to her.

"You are different than what I thought you'd be. A former It Girl from New York, made off like a fall from grace? I assumed you'd be high maintenance." Aiden admitted

Aillison just stared at him, amused.

"Now tell me, what do you miss most about home?" Aiden asked

He leaned towards her.

"Only everything. I forgot how exhausting it is to be the new kid." Allison said

"Try being the new kid whose step-dad is also the new teacher. Also the new coach." Aiden said

Allison just smiled.

"Well, from an outsider's point of view, you've not only proven yourself, but you've raised the bar for everyone around you. Varsity football, Dean's List. Ivy League aspirations." Allison started

He just stared at her smirking.

"Oh, yes, you've been vetted handsome. Allison Argent is nothing if not an informed consumer." Allison finished

Aiden just stared at her, smiling.

"I'm gonna have my hands full with you huh?" Aiden flirted

"I'm betting you can handle it." Allison flirted

Aiden stared at her for a bit, he licked his lips and leaned to kiss her, Allison accepted and kissed back, making their make out heated.

* * *

The next day, Scott was leaning against some cabinets, watching Ms. Morrell pacing.

"Why did you tell them about the gunshot?" Ms. Morrell asked, worried

"They were going to crucify Erica. I had to help her." Scott responded, defending himself

"You were in the clear. We were in the clear." Ms. Morrell said, frantically.

"I left your name out it. So it's not a big deal." Scott said

Ms. Morrell scoffed.

"No big deal, Scott? You are caught up in a murder investigation. What if Sheriff Mahealani decides to keep digging, and it somehow leads to us, to our relationship?" Ms. Morrell said, getting a bit angry

She couldn't believe that this stupid teen was going to blow her cover.

"I'll stick to my story. I'll protect you." Scott said

Ms. Morrell just stared at him shaking her head and looked away.

"I'm suspending our lessons." Ms. Morrell said

She walked away from him. Scott just stared at her.

"What?" Scott asked

He just stared at her and she left the room, mentally cursing at himself.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were at her locker, when Danny ran up to them.

"So, how'd it go with Aiden?" Danny asked

Allison just chuckled

"Aiden has muscles for days, but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde, or even Diablo Cody." Allison responded

Before Danny or Lydia can say anything, Quinn and Tierney walked by.

"Hey Allison. How was the Sticky Maple you had last night?" Quinn asked

"The what now?" Allison asked

"The Sticky Maple, Aiden, gave you. How was it?" Tierney asked

She was smirking at Allison.

"We had brownie sundae, if that's what you hyenas mean." Allison retorted, getting angry

Danny and Lydia looked at Erica's minions go and Danny pulled out his phone, when he got a notification.

"Oh my god." Danny said

"What." Allison asked, angrily

She snatched the phone from his hand and looked at the picture. It was a picture of her and Aiden from last night, only she had maple syrup covering her face.

"What the hell is a Sticky Maple." Allison asked, fuming

"It's kind of what it sounds like. It's a Beacon Hills thing." Danny responded

He was trying to explain things without hurting her, everyone around them was staring at Allison, whispering about her. Allison just stared at the picture and glared a little.

"No, Danny, it's a slut-shaming thing. And I'm neither a slut, nor am I going to be shamed by someone named, excuse me, Aiden Steiner." Allison said

She looked back down at the picture.

"Does he really think he can get away with this? Does he not know who I am? I will cut the brakes on his souped-up phallic symbol." Allison said, fuming

"Or we can go to Principal Yukimura." Lydia spoke up

She was hoping that'd calm Allison down.

"About the coach's step-son? Who is captain of the football team, and Beacon Hills High's resident golden boy?" Allison asked, angrily

"Or I can expose him in the pages of the Red and White. Yeah, I can do that!" Lydia began to explain

She was trying to calm her friend down. Danny just stared at them both.

"No. Spoken like a true good girl who always follows the rules. Well, I don't follow rules, I make them, and when necessary, I break them." Allison said

She shoved the phone back to Danny, shoving him back as well, walking away angrily. Lydia turned to Danny and apologized through her eyes and rushed to follow an angry Allison.

"You wanna help me get revenge on Aiden, Lydia, awesome. But you better be willing to go full dark, no stars." Allison explained

Lydia paused.

"What do you say, in or out?" Allison sneered

Lydia just stared at her, and then rushed to follow her again.

* * *

The door to the boy's locker room, burst open and Allison entered.

"Move." Allison said to the guys

Allison just looked around, trying to find Aiden, while Lydia followed her, holding her hand covering her eyes.

"Excuse me." Allison would say when the athletes would get in her way

Scott turned and bumped into Allison, his towel began to fall off, and he quickly held on to it.

"Allison? Lydia? What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked, confused

He secured his towel around his waist.

"Don't worry about it." Allison said

She was trying to get past him. Scott didn't let her and got in her way again trying to ask what was happening when Allison snapped.

"I mean it McCall! Hit the showers and stay out of my way." Allison sneered

She pushed him away. Allison finally managed to find Aiden, who was talking to Ethan, and she cleared her throat. Aiden heard and turned around, smirking.

"Huh, L and A. Menage a right on. Ladies." Aiden said, amused.

Allison just glared at him and raised her phone.

"This is disgusting. Take it down." Allison sneered

"Whoa, whoa. Why are you so wound up? It's a badge of honor, and you're not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with McCall." Aiden taunted

"Okay, that's beyond irrelevant, Aiden. You're not allowed to go around humiliating girls, for any reason, under any circumstances, you jerk." Lydia sneered

"Look, I get you're not a closet kind of girl, but hey, if you wanna ride the Aiden Wagon, that can be arranged." Aiden told Lydia, smirking

Allison turned to her friend and scoffed.

"Let's keep this simple, so that your preppy-murderer half-brain can grasp it. Take. This. The. Hell. Down." Allison sneered

She was almost threatening him, as she walked up to him.

"Okay, that high-toned bitch attitude may have worked on the betas you dated in New York, but you're in Cyclones territory." Aiden taunted

Ethan was quick to do a Cyclones cry, with the others following. Allison just glared at Ethan and then back at Aiden.

"But please, fight back." Aiden said

He stepped and walked up to her, and leaned in to her ear.

"You'll only make it harder on yourself." Aiden said

He left the area. Allison just glared at the golden boy, and she tried to calm down. Allison and Lydia just shared a look, and they both left, leaving Lydia to comfort Allison.

* * *

"And in that moment of hesitation, you're dead. All of you are dead." Nolan Holloway said

Nolan was talking to his scouts, telling them about how they should protect themselves. Stiles made his way towards him.

"At ease, Holloway." Stiles said

This scared Nolan.

"I'm writing an article for the Red and White. Hoping you can help." Stiles said

Nolan just crossed his arms.

"Dismissed." Nolan commanded

All his scouts left.

"But stay close." Nolan called

"Erica and Scott both say they heard a gunshot the morning of July 4th, but they don't know who fired." Stiles began to ask

"Sheriff Mahealani already asked me about this. And like I told him, my Scouts and I, we didn't hear anything weird." Nolan responded

Stiles just bit his tongue.

"Well, did you see anything weird?" Stiles asked

He was stepping up to Nolan now.

"A white-winged crossbill. A long-eared owl." Nolan said, sarcastically

Stiles just rolled his eyes and noticed Alex Turner, staring right at their conversation. Alex quickly looked away, and Stiles frowned.

"Oh, and Erica, sitting by the river, soaking wet." Nolan stated

Stiles just stared at him, almost glaring at him, not believing anything he was saying.

* * *

Scott was sitting in his desk, his hand on his head, doing his work, and thinking how his day was going.

"Psst Scott." Erica whispered

This got Scott's attention.

"Thanks to you, Scott, I'm not girl who cried gunshot. You believed me when not even my parents did." Erica said

"I just told the truth." Scott responded, honestly

"Which is why I want to repay your kindness." Erica said

"Erica, truly, that's not why I came forward." Scott said

"Save the, 'Aw, shucks' for Lydia, I'm granting you one wish, Scott. Nothing is off the table." Erica said

She bit her bottom lip and released it.

"Except for my body. Jack would want you to be rewarded." Erica said

Scott just stared at ground for the longest, thinking, and then he looked up at her.

"Actually there is one thing." Scott said, smiling

* * *

Scott was perched up on the arm of the couch playing his guitar, when Braeden finally walked in room. Braeden just cleared her throat to get Scott's attention. Scott stopped playing and looked up.

"Hey, Braeden." Scott greeted

Braeden smiled at him.

"I love my girl Erica, so I am doing her this solid. She said that you needed help your music since Ms. Morrell bailed on you?" Braeden asked

Scott nodded.

"The Pussycats are playing my mom's event, The Taste of Beacon Hills, and we are rehearsing every night this week. Come. Observe. Learn." Braeden said

She turned and walked away.

"This week I'm, uh, I'm grounded." Scott began

Braeden turned to him and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, okay, not your problem. I'll make it work." Scott said

Braeden smiled.

"Okay." Braeden said

She walked away. Scott just smiled.

"Thank you!" Scott called

He just watched Braeden spin and smiled him. Scott just smiled and scoffed a little, amused.

* * *

Allison sat on the dining table alone, looking a her phone, looking through the comments. She looked disgusted as she read through the comments. Victoria walked into the room.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask. How was your date last night? I like the looks of that boy." Victoria said

"The more handsome on the outside, the more rotten on the inside." Allison sneered, darkly

She went back to do her homework and Victoria frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victoria asked

"Nothing, just that he's not really my type." Allison said

She wasn't looking at her mother, her phone began to vibrate and she got it.

"This is Lydia. Can I take it?" Allison asked

Victoria nodded.

"Yeah." Victoria said

Allison answered the phone.

"Hello?" Allison said

Victoria just stared after her daughter getting a bit worried, she watched as she grabbed her stuff and left the apartment.

* * *

Allison walked the lone halls of Beacon Hills High, making her way to the lounge where Lydia asked her to meet up. She entered the room and paused when she noticed a group of girls sitting there, some were cheerleaders, others were just girls that were involved in other clubs.

"This story is bigger than we thought. I started asking around, to see if what happened to you happened to anyone else, and if anyone would go on record." Lydia said

"I will. 100%." Tracy Stewart said

She looked at everyone.

"Okay. It's five guys on the football team. Aiden and his posse. Tracy was about to tell us..." Lydia began

Tracy cut Lydia quickly and started to talk.

"One day last year, Aiden and I talked in the library for 10 minutes. I helped him with a Pre-Cal problem, and nothing happened. But the next day, he... He started telling people that I let him do stuff to me. Like sex stuff." Tracy explained

Allison just looked down in disgust and gave Lydia a sad look.

"And then he... Or one of his goons, wrote, 'Sloppy seconds' on my locker." Tracy finished

Erica was at the door listening to the story.

"Yes, yes, we've all heard your tragic origin story." Erica sneered

Allison turned to face her and she rolled her eyes at her. Lydia just ignored her and placed her hand on Tracy's shoulder.

"I'm so, so sorry, Tracy. That's horrible." Lydia said

"Not as horrible as being a suspect in your own brother's torture-murder case, but we all have our crosses. In the meantime, Cyclones, practice starts in five minutes, sluts, so..." Erica ordered

But before Erica can say anything more, Tracy cut her off.

"They're ruining our lives, and to them it's just a game. They keep score and..." Tracy started

"Wait, what do you mean, keep score?" Allison asked

"Each conquest earns them points. They keep track in some secret playbook." Tracy explained

Allison just sighed and smiled up at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Okay, we have to talk to Yukimura." Lydia spoke up

"I already tried. Yukimura said that he didn't find anything." Tracy said

"Okay, we need undeniable proof." Lydia said

"Proof of what, Nancy Drew, that boys will be boys? And that playbook reeks of Urban legend." Erica said

Allison just stared at the girls a little a bit and then turned to Erica.

"How would you know Erica?" Allison asked, harshly

Erica glared at Allison.

"Because, Frida Shallow, before he died, my brother was co-captain of the football team with Aiden, and Jack never mentioned it, and he would never allow it." Erica saod

Erica just looked back at Lydia not believing Erica. Allison just scoffed and turned back to Erica.

"Okay, well, I never met your brother, but I'm not lying about what happened to me. And Tracy is not lying. And proof or no proof, book or no book, I am going scorched earth on these privileged, despicable miscreants." Allison said

She walked up to Erica. Erica just crossed her arm and looked down, Allison was bring back her ice attitude, Erica's gotten it once and she's getting it again. Allison was now standing in front of Erica

"You wanna get caught in that backdraft, Erica? Call me, or any of these beautiful, young, strong, intelligent women... Slut. One. More. Time." Allison threatened

Erica just looked up at Allison and she smiled a little, liking the fact that Allison was actually willing to do something about the whole Sticky Maple situation.

* * *

Alex was sitting in a booth at Pop's with his dad.

"Right. Yeah, I'm gonna take care of the check, all right. Save me some." Alex's dad said

His dad left and Alex looked down, and quickly Stiles was somewhat squatting or crouching on the booth and plucked the cherry off his milkshake. Alex just stared at him.

"What the hell man?" Alex asked

Stiles just stared at him.

"I saw the way looked at me. During Grizzly training." Stiles said

He started to eat the food that was on the table.

"You're hiding something." Stiles said

He pointed the fork at Alex, who sighed.

"It's Scoutmaster Holloway. He's lying." Alex said

"About what?" Stiles asked

He continued eating more of Alex's food.

"The gunshot. It was him." Alex said

Stiles stopped eating and he frowned at the younger boy.

"He was teaching us how to shoot targets." Alex said

He was remembering that July Fourth watching Nolan shooting the shot. Stiles leaned forward and slammed his both hands on the booth table.

"Nolan Holloway, shot the gun, on July Fourth?" Stiles asked

Alex leaned in forward.

"He's a hardcore survivalist. He says if we don't protect ourselves, no one will." Alex said

Stiles just stared at him, he looked down and then back up at him, hearing the interesting news.

* * *

Scott was frantically stuffing his bed and grabbing his stuff, he grabbed his guitar and turned off his room light and made his way out the window to sneak out his room. He ran off and rushed to where Braeden had told him to meet up.

"Gwen is our tech queen." Kira explained to Scott

She looked up to her friend and Scott chuckled.

"And you're the song writer?" Scott asked Kira

She smiled and nodded.

"I would love to..." Scott began

He got cut off when the door slammed open. Braden entered and closed the door.

"Love to what? "That's the real question. What exactly you expect to get out of this experience." Braeden said

Scott sighed and looked at Kira and Gwen.

"Short version. I just want you to hear you guys play my songs." Scott admitted

Braeden just scoffed.

"Making them better. Recording them." Scott finished

"So, you feel qualified to write songs for the Pussycats?" Braeden asked

Scott looked at her.

"Uh, yeah." Scott responded

"For Divas of Race?" Braeden asked

"No." Scott answered

He then looked at all three Pussycats.

"Maybe-maybe." Scott added

"Look, this isn't LA or New York. This is Beacon Hills, and people's mind are opening up. But do you have any idea how much hate mail my mom got when she was elected mayor?" Braeden asked

"I campaigned for you mom, I get it." Scott said

Braeden just scoffed.

"No, no, no baby you don't. Do you know why we are called the Pussycats. Because we have to claw our way into the same rooms, you can just waltz into. So if you think you can write my experience..." Braeden began

"Brae?" Kira called

Scott held his hand out to stop her.

"It's okay Kira. She's right." Scott

Braeden just nodded at him.

"Good." Braeden said

She walked away from him to set up.

* * *

Lydia was sitting in her chair, writing down stuff, when Tracy walked in with Jiang Yukimura. Tracy knocked and Lydia looked up.

"Sunshine." Lydia called

"Lydia, you know Jiang Yukimura, right? Kira's brother?" Tracy asked

Jiang smiled at Lydia.

"Hey, what's up?" Jiang asked

Lydia chuckled and smiled up at him.

"Hey." Lydia said

"He used to be on the football team." Tracy said

"But I quit. When I saw Aiden's playbook. And I may know where it is." Jiang said

Lydia just nodded, and her darkness loomed over again. and made up a plan.

* * *

"Football players behaving badly, what else is new?" Allison asked

Allison, Lydia, Danny, and Tracy walked the school halls at night.

"Steubenville, Glen Ridge. The coach's step-son being the ringleader. I mean, just how depraved is this town?" Allison asked

"Color me impressed." Erica said out loud

The group got scared and turned to her flashing their flashlights at her.

"A, B, & E, with a L & A. What would your holy roller mother say about this, Lydia?" Erica asked

"What are you doing here, Erica?" Lydia asked, annoyed

"And where did you get those thigh high boots? They're amazing." Danny said

He was gazing at Erica's boots. Lydia just turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"Jiang told Kira, who told Braeden, who told Quinn, who told Tierney, who told me." Erica said

She made her way towards them.

"And I thought I would help out." Erica said

"Help? Or derail our investigation?" Lydia asked

Erica flashed her light into Lydia's eyes.

"Get over yourself Lydia." Erica said

"Hey guys, get in here." Tracy called

Everyone and walked towards her, while she opened the book and looked through it.

"Jiang was right, they didn't bother to hide it." Tracy said

Tracy flipped through the pages and stopped at the one that wasn't filled yet, Allison noticed.

"New girl? Is that what I'm reduced to? Nine points?" Allison said

Erica, standing beside her, held her laugh in.

"Better than Crazy Girl. 7.5." Tracy said

"Malia's in this book." Lydia pointed out

"Next to Jack's name." Erica added

Her smiling was fading now. Lydia just looked at Erica and moved away from them, she sighed. Erica stared at her and so did Allison.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia." Allison said

"This isn't... Jack would never..." Erica began to stammer out

She was trying her best to believe that what she was seeing wasn't true. Lydia turned back around.

"It's right there, Erica! God, your brother hurt my sister. This is what guys like Jackson and Aiden think about women. We're objects for them to abuse. And when they're done with us, they shame us into silence. They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy." Lydia snapped

Erica just stared at the book, staring at her twin brother's name.

"Maybe I don't know Jack." Erica said, in an uneven voice

She turned her flashlight off, and moved away from Allison and Tracy, and faced Lydia.

"I'll take a picture." Allison began

She took a picture of the book.

"We'll show Yukimura. It'll be the perfect cover for your expose, Lydia." Allison said

Lydia and Erica, stared at each other, both pain in their eyes, Lydia broke glance away and turned around angrily.

"Yeah, but... No. These girls deserve justice, don't you think, Erica?" Lydia asked

Erica just looked down, Allison just looked at her, and Lydia continued.

"You want vengeance? You wanna go full dark, no stars, Allison? I'm with you. And I have a plan." Lydia said

Allison just smiled at her, and Erica just looked down.

* * *

"K, you're such a poet but these lyrics, they don't make sense. What is the hook? I mean, I need a line that catches." Braeden said

"I hear that." Kira said

"This line." Braeden said, frustrated

"I've been struggling." Kira said

"What about 'Painting in the winds'." Gwen said

They both turned to her and they said no.

"How about, 'Paintings on her skin'?" Scott said

"I kinda dig that." Kira said

She turned to face Braden, who cleared her throat.

"Alright, let's uh take it from the top." Braeden said

She counted the off and Kira and Gwen began to harmonize, while she sang, adding Scott's line idea. Scott sat there, smiling as he heard them sing, he chuckled a bit, happy that it went well as he watched Braeden sing.

"That was... That was so good." Scott said

He was beaming at them.

"What else you got." Braeden asked

Scott just leaned forwards and checked his notes.

"Uh, I was thinking maybe we could invert the second and third verses." Scott offered

All three girls just smiled at him and got to work.

* * *

Lydia sat in front of her mirror as she put on the red lipstick she had found in her sister's makeup bag. Natalie stood there watching her.

"Seduced Scarlet, dear." Natalie asked

"It's Malia's. I'm borrowing it." Lydia responded

She wasn't even looking at her mother, as she just icily looked at her reflection.

"Malia grew up too fast. I don't want you to make the same mistake." Natalie said

"Well, I like it." Lydia responded

She was still looking at her mirror.

"It makes me feel... powerful." Lydia said

Natalie just grabbed a makeup remover wipe and walked over to stand behind her, and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You coming with us to the Mayor's shindig?" Natalie asked

Lydia just looked at her mom through her mirror.

"No. I'm going over to Allison's to study for a test." Lydia responded

Natalie just harshly wiped off her lipstick.

"I don't want you associating, with a girl like that." Natalie said, scolding Lydia

She threw the wipe down and Lydia just gave her mother an evil look.

"Bad girl you mean? Get used to it, Mom. She's my friend." Lydia said

Natalie just lowered her head onto her shoulder, and grabbed Lydia's lipstick.

"Here. Pink Perfection. It's more you." Natalie said

Lydia just grabbed the lipstick, and she gave her mother an icy look, and she left, then she just straight glared at her reflection at the hearing of the word perfect.

* * *

Lydia entered Pop's diner and turned to look and found Aiden sitting in a booth. She sighed and made her way towards him.

"Hey Aiden. Can I sit?" Lydia asked

She spoke a fake innocent voice.

"Not if you wanna discuss Allison." Aiden responded

"Only in so far as... I've been thinking lately... How I wanna be more... like her." Lydia said

"You wanna be a bad girl?" Aiden asked

Lydia just gave him a dark evil look and smiled.

"Maybe." Lydia said

"Like your sister Malia was?" Aiden asked

Lydia just frowned in confusion

"Oh, yeah, Jackson told us all about Malia. You know, prissy prude by day, freak in the sheets by night. Bad girls have more fun, right?" Aiden said

Lydia just held back her anger, and answered him.

"Yeah. Maybe you can show me." Lydia offered

She gave him the same smile with a dark look in her eyes. Aiden swallowed and answered.

"Yes. Yes, I... I can do that. Um...When?" Aiden asked

"Tomorrow night." Lydia responded

"Uh, your place or mine?" Aiden asked

"Tracy's. She and her parents will be out. She'll leave us a key. We're friends. And she has a pool... And a hot tub." Lydia said, smiling

"I'll be there." Aiden responded, smirking

He stared at the beauty in front of him, smiling.

"Definitely. Um. Hey, and don't worry. I'll be gentle." Aiden said

Lydia smiled.

"Can't wait." Lydia said

She stood up, and left the booth, leaving a smug looking Aiden in the booth, smiling as he ate his fries.

* * *

Scott was sneaking back in his dark house and made sure he was quiet, when Rafael turned on the lights, catching Scott.

"Welcome home, Ferris. Sneaking out, breaking curfew. Getting into fights." Rafael began

"Dad, don't freak out, okay. I was with Braeden, helping the Pussycats with a song they're doing at that Taste of Beacon Hills thing. And I was hoping you'd let me go." Scott explained

"No, Scott. You don't get to go wherever you want, whenever you want, and damn what anyone else says." Rafael said

"Dad, this is the first time a song I worked on is gonna be performed in front of people. On stage. Please, let me go to this, and then ground me for the next six months, a year." Scott begged

Rafael just shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"We're not haggling over your punishment, end of story." Rafael said

Scott sighed and angrily started to walk away from his father.

"Fine. But you have to own it." Scott said

"Own what?" Rafael asked

"Okay, if I had a football game tomorrow night, would you stop me from going?" Scott asked

Rafael stared at his son and stuttered out, trying to answer.

"No, because football you understand. You respect. But my music, since I told you about it, you don't care. You don't take it seriously." Scott said

Rafael finally spoke up.

"This is not about my behavior, this is about your behavior. We're done here." Rafael stated

Scott just stared at his dad in disappointment. Then he just left back up to his room.

* * *

Aiden paused and looked around at the house and heard music playing, he smirked and jogged up the door and he knocked, and then breathed into his hand to check if it smelled. Allison slid the door and Aiden just stared at her confused but admired how amazing she looked in her one piece and her cover up.

"You're not Lydia?" Aiden said

Allison just faked a smile.

"Lydia and I talked it over. And we decided it's time to stop fighting over Scott, and start learning to share." Allison said, seductively,

She stepped back. Aiden licked his lips and he followed her in and slid the door close and he smirked to himself. He turned and checked out Allison as she walked towards the hot tub.

"Nice." Aiden said

He continued checking out Allison. Allison smirked and she walked towards the tub taking her cover up.

"Isn't it? It gets very, very hot." Allison said

She looked back to Aiden showing her butt off to him. Aiden just stared at her, and she walked away towards the hot tub, Aiden followed.

"C'mon." Allison said

She sat down on the side of the hot tub and put her legs in.

"Let's get wet." Allison suggested

"Uh should we wait for Lydia to get here first?" Aiden asked

He was still checking Allison out. Just then the door opened and both heads snapped over to the door, and what they saw, had them so stunned. Lydia walked out the door, wearing a black bob wig, black lace bra, and a black high waisted skirt and she strutted towards them, looking very, very hot. Aiden's smirk fell and his eyes widen as he saw the innocent girl gone bad and he was seriously seconds away from his jaw falling open. Allison just stared looked at her from the feet and followed her body up and she sat there in shock and confusion. Lydia stopped.

"Lydia, couldn't make it, so she send me instead." Lydia said, in a seductive voice

Aiden just kept staring at her as he tried to swallow, and Lydia just kept staring back.

* * *

Mayor Tandy was by the stage and clinking her drink to start her speech.

"Welcome all, to the first annual Taste of Beacon Hills. As a lead-up to our 75th anniversary jubilee, this event proves that Beacon Hills truly is a town that, when tragedy knocks us down, we get right back up!" Mayor Tandy finished

Everyone cheered and applauded. David and Margaret were together, Victoria was at the bar, and Sheriff Mahealani was the side of Mayor Tandy. While Mayor Tandy left the stage, Natalie chugged down her drink.

"Well, well, well, Victoria Argent." Rafael said

He walked up to Victoria.

"Rafael McCall." Victoria said

Rafael just stared at her and handed her a drink.

"You look like you could use this." Rafael suggested

Before Victoria can say anything Ms. Morrell came in and interrupted.

"May I try a blue cheese slider, please?" Ms. Morrell asked

Victoria just stared at her and faked a smile.

"Of course." Victoria said

Rafael sighed and looked back at her.

"Hey, uh, you're the music teacher at high school right?" Rafael asked

Ms. Morrell smiled at him

"Yeah." Ms. Morrell said

"Hi, I'm Rafael McCall. Scott's dad." Rafael introduced

He shook her hand. Ms. Morrell panicked a little, thinking if Scott had spilled the beans to his dad. She relaxed a little, when the next words out his mouth almost sent her into a panic attack.

"Can we talk?" Rafael asked

Ms. Morrell just shakily smiled and nodded.

Mayor Tandy walked up the Reyes.

"Margaret." Mayor Tandy called

She smiled at Margaret. Margaret and David turned to them and didn't smile.

"David." Mayor Tandy greeted

David just stared at her and looked away. Mayor Tandy's smile began to falter. She turned back to Margaret.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Mayor Tandy asked

Margaret just turned to her and gave her a blank look.

"How do you think? My son is dead, and neither of you have done anything to catch his killer, except, of course, harass my daughter." Margaret said

Mayor Tandy just looked down guilty and Sheriff Mahealani just didn't say anything. Just then, Natalie walked up to them.

"Margaret Reyes. I thought I might run into you. Would you like to give me a quote regarding the..." Natalie began

Only to get cut off when Margaret slapped her so hard that Natalie dropped her drink and fell almost sideways.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. All right." Sheriff Mahealani began

He was holding Natalie back. Everyone turned to the scandal that was happening.

"How dare you Natalie Martin!" Margaret began

She was trying to get out of David's arms. While Peter, came to grab his wife as well.

"Printing my son's autopsy? He was tortured and shot, and thrown in the river like a piece of garbage." Margaret cried

"Hey, hey, hey. Leave it. Leave it." David said

Braeden finally walked up to microphone, to get the guest distracted on what was going on.

"Hey Beacon Hills. We are Braeden and the Pussycats. Are you ready to rock?" Braeden asked

She turned to Kira and they just shared a look and began to play. They started to play the song that they were working on with Scott. Scott was jogging up the stars, trying to keep hidden since he sneaked out of his house due to still being grounded. Stiles turned and noticed Scott and he frowned in confusion and looked back at the band, while Scott crouched next to him.

"Are you sure it was worth sneaking out for some locally-sourced Munster?" Stiles asked

"I helped write that song." Scott said

He was staring at the girls. Scott turned to Stiles.

"Not bad." Stiles said

He turned to Scott smiling a bit. Scott smiled and they both turned back to the girls.

"I'd love to stay, but I got to shake down an evil Adventure Scout. See you." Stiles said

He left, he gave Scott one pat on the back and was gone. Scott continued to look around when he notice two familiar people. He looked over a bit more and saw his dad and Ms. Morrell standing next to each other. Rafael turned to Ms. Morrell who was only looking ahead.

"I heard a lot about you. Scott says that you're great. Very supportive." Rafael said

"That's very sweet of him." Ms. Morrell said

She finally turned to him.

"I need you to tell me the truth about something." Rafael said

Ms. Morrell, froze a bit when she heard those words.

"I know my son has passion for music. Does he have any talent?" Rafael asked

Ms. Morrell let out a small breathe of relief.

"See, I want to be supportive, but as a parent, it's really hard to watch your kid chase a dream they may never catch, when real-life opportunities are passing them by." Rafael finished

"Mr. McCall. Scott... He has talent. Unquestionably. I'm not gonna lie to you. He is coming to it late. And he's got a lot of catching up to do. And there's an entire world of competition out there." Ms. Morrell said

"Will he be able to make a living out of it?" Rafael asked

"It'd be a shame if he didn't at least try." Ms. Morrell told him

They both stayed quiet or a minute watching the Pussycats preform, when he spoke up again.

"You know I gotta ask you." Rafael began

She turned to face him.

"What made you take an interest in my son?" Rafael asked

He was looking at her questioningly. Ms. Morrell looked down, trying to calm her breathing, because of the question that he asked.

"Scott's a special kid." Ms. Morrell replied

Rafael just nodded, and they both joined the applause. Scott looked at the Pussycats and then looked back at his dad and Ms. Morrell and then started to make his way out.

"Okay we're going to do something a little different." Braeden said

That was the last thing Scott heard as he left. Natalie noticed Victoria, catering along side Pop Tate so she made her way over.

"Victoria Argent. Park Avenue princess to cater-waiter." Natalie taunted

She picked up a pink whipped cream shot and downed it. Victoria just stared back.

"Natalie Martin. No longer lactose intolerant, I see." Victoria taunted

"How's Allison?" Natalie asked

Victoria looked at her confused and Natalie played the innocent look.

"Oh. You don't even know, do you? The things that they're saying about your daughter at school?" Natalie asked

"What things?" Victoria asked, defensively

"Slut-shaming. That's what they call it when sluts get shamed." Natalie said

Victoria looked at her and then walked to her phone to call Allison.

"You know, you really have to keep an eye on girls like Allison. They so easily can get out of control." Natalie said

She watched Victoria walk away.

* * *

Allison looked down at her phone and she pressed the end button, not wanting to answer her phone at the moment. She looked up and watched Lydia pop something and put in the Aiden's drink.

"What is that?" Allison asked

She was looking at Lydia now.

"Muscle relaxers. Mix it with booze and it lowers your inhibitions. Hello, truth serum." Lydia said, darkly

"Maybe we should slow it down a little." Allison said

She was getting a little scared of how Lydia is reacting right now.

"It's fine. Right, Aiden?" Lydia said

She looked up and turned to Aiden who was relaxing in the hot tub, and was out of it. Aiden looked up, who was smiling, while Lydia walked towards him, looking mad.

"You don't want to slow down, do you?" Lydia asked

Allison just stood back there watching, her friend become a totally different person. Aiden smirked.

"Oh I'm 2 Fast 2 Furious, baby." Aiden responded

He was checking out Lydia.

"Good. Good boy, Aiden." Lydia said, smirking

She was loving the idea that he was falling for her plan.

* * *

Stiles walked down the stars of the building that Taste of Beacon Hills was held. He found Nolan Holloway leaning against the wall of that stairs.

"Hello, Nolan Holloway. I talked to one of your scouts. I know you fired the gun. Which makes you both a liar, and a public menace." Stiles said

He was glaring at Nolan.

"So what if I did. I was doing the Adventure Scouts a favor. Somebody has to teach them how to stand their ground. The way this town is going..." Nolan started

Stiles cut him off.

"Save it for your statement. Which you can make to Sheriff Mahealani, or to me. I suggest the latter." Stiles said

Nolan just stared at Stiles, thinking if he should go to him.

"Red and White office, tomorrow." Stiles said

He walked away. Nolan just stared at him.

* * *

The music was playing on the old classic record player. Aiden woke up and was currently pulling on the handcuffs he had on and the hot tub heat was rising up and was boiling.

"What? What the hell?" Aiden asked

"Start recording." Lydia said

Allison stood on the other side, she glanced at Lydia and pressed the record button on her phone.

"Hey guys, it's really hot in here." Aiden said

He was grimacing in pain.

"And getting hotter by the minute." Lydia said

She held the temperature control.

"Time to squeal, pig. Tell the truth about what happened between you and Allison." Lydia snapped

Allison just stared at her and then looked at Aiden.

"We had a good time. She had a good time." Aiden responded

"The truth, Aiden. Or so help me, I will boil you alive." Lydia sneered

She raised the temperature even more.

"What? We made out." Aiden said

"And then?" Lydia asked, darkly

"And then I took her home. And I didn't give her a Sticky Maple." Aiden said

"That is all you had to say, you ass." Allison sneered

Lydia looked up and smiled at her.

"And everyone will know." Allison said

She stopped recording. Lydia placed a heel on Aiden's head and lowered it.

"You like shamming people, Aiden?" Lydia asked

Allison looked at her confused.

"Whoa, hey." Aiden said

He was starting to panic.

"You like dehumanizing them? Prissy prude by day, freak in the sheets by night?" Lydia sneered

Tracy opened the door and smiled at what she saw.

"No!" Aiden yelled

She lowered him even more.

"Apologize!" Lydia yelled

"Calm down." Allison said

"Say you're sorry!" Lydia yelled

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all of it!" Aiden said

Allison just stared at Lydia.

"Great job pig." Lydia sneered

Tracy just smirked and closed her door and left. Lydia grabbed the maple syrup that she had and uncapped it.

"Now time for your own reward. A Sticky Maple of your own." Lydia said

"Wait, what? What?" Aiden asked

He was getting even more panicked. Allison heart started to accelerate, and tried to speak up, to why Lydia was getting off of track.

"Apologize for ruining, Malia." Lydia sneered

She turned the syrup and stared to spray maple syrup on Aiden.

"What the hell?" Aiden yelled

"Do it, Jackson!" Lydia sneered

She was bringing out, her even more, split personality.

"Oh my god!" Aiden yelled

Allison just started to panic now and she was trying to say something, anything to get Lydia's attention back again.

"Say you're sorry for destroying me! Apologize for what you did to me!" Lydia sneered

She was dumping even more syrup on Aiden.

"Look I'm not Jackson! I'm not Jackson!" Aiden said

Aiden struggled in the hot tub.

"Lyida, that's enough! Stop it's over! We did it, you did it!" Allison yelled, panicked

Lydia looked up at her, finally calming down. Aiden just started to yell

"You are crazy! Oh my god, you're crazy as hell." Aiden said

He was still struggling.

"Lydia." Allison called, concerned.

Lydia looked at Aiden, and then looked back up at Allison.

"I'm fine. We're done here." Lydia said, calmly now

Allison just sighed in relief and nodded.

* * *

The very next day, Scott ran down the stairs to leave when he heard the drill's buzzing screaming out. He frowned in confusion and went to go find his dad.

"Dad? Dad! What's going on?" Scott asked

He got his dad's attention.

"Well, I am sound proofing the garage. I figure, you know, while you're grounded, you should at least be productive. Practicing your music." Rafael said

Scott started to laugh out of happiness.

"Dad, this is awesome. Thank you." Scott said, smiling

"I met your music teacher, last night. Yeah, Ms. Morrell." Rafael said

Scott just nodded, feeling alarmed.

"Whoa. They did not look like that in my day, son." Rafael said

Scott started to panic a bit.

"Ah, what were you guys talking about?" Scott asked

"You. She believes in you Finn, so do I." Rafael said

Scott just stared at his dad and smiled.

* * *

Lydia put down the Red and White newsletter, and Allison walked up to her, with the newsletter smiling.

"Quite the expose. Whenever did you find the time to write it?" Allison asked

Lydia sighed.

"Stayed up all night. Couldn't sleep after..." Lydia said, trailing off

Allison just nodded, understanding her.

"Me either." Allison said

Allison sighed a bit and looked up.

"Lydia. You came through for me, in a way that no one else ever has before. But, can we talk about what happened?" Allison asked

Lydia frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked

"The wig, and everything. How far were you gonna take it?" Allison asked

"Aiden deserved it." Lydia said, defensively

"You called him Jackson." Allison said

"No, what? I didn't do that." Lydia said

She was now walking away from Allison.

"Yeah girl, you did." Allison said

She was following Lydia now.

"You called yourself Malia. It was like Dr. Jekyll, Mistress Hyde." Allison said

Lydia tried to calm herself down, as she heard Allison say that about her.

"You became another person." Allison said

Lydia just ignored her, and went to open her locker. Allison sighed.

"Okay I mean." Allison said

"I remember saying Aiden should apologize to Malia but not because I thought he was Jackson." Lydia said

"Why then?" Allison asked

"Because... I am sick of guys like Aiden and Jackson, doing horrible things to girls like me, you, and Malia, okay?" Lydia said

She then walked away. Allison just stared at her, watching her, walk away, smiling a bit and she followed.

* * *

 _Good and evil._

 _Light and dark._

 _Lydia and Allison._

 _Two sides of the Janus coin._

Victoria was sitting in the principal's office with Allison and Lydia sitting along side each other, with Principal Yukimura yelling at them.

 _Given Lydia's article, Yukimura needed a sacrificial lamb._

 _Needed someone to make an example of someone._

 _So, after Victoria Argent, negotiated a lesser sentence for our two avenging angels._

"Next time, mija. you come to me first. You don't take matters in own hands." Victoria whispered

She caressed her daughter, and Allison nodded.

 _Coach Finstock. To save his job, to save the school's reputation, was forced to cut his own beloved step-son and his goon squad from the team._

 _An action that, though none of us knew it at the time, would have terrible consequences in the weeks to come..._

Quinn, Tierney, Allison, Lydia, Erica, and Tracy all stood there in the end of the hall with so many of the study body behind them taking pictures of Aiden and his goons as they walked the halls of Beacon Hills High, after them being cut from the team. Aiden walked by past Allison and Lydia and he glared at them. Tracy smiled and turned to the girls.

"Thanks Lydia, thanks Allison." Tracy said

Lydia turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you Tracy. For going on the record. It made all the difference with Yukimura." Lydia said

"You're the bravest of them all, Tracy Stewart." Allison said, smiling

Erica turned to Allison and smiled a bit.

"#JusticeForTracy." Erica said

They all smiled at one another.

 _But one thing was certain._

Lydia turned to Allison and Allison turned to her, and they both looked at each other and smiled. It was a smile that spoke volumes, that no matter what, they have each other's back no matter what together they beat everything that was against them.

 _Lydia and Allison, now L & A, and maybe forever, had been forged._

 _They walked through the fire and survived._

Lydia walked the hidden part of the school where an old trash can was and she looked at the playbook that she held it and then glared at it. She threw in the trash and she started to pour gasoline. Erica walked up to her and she took out a lighter, she flicked it open and on and she threw it in after Lydia was finished pouring gasoline. Both, Erica and Lydia stood there, watching the book of hurt and betrayal, burn. Lydia stood there, with no expression whatsoever, burn up. She saw Allison's name, along with her sister's and every girl's name, burn, forever.

"Who ever killed Jack, hurt him." Erica began

She had tears in her eyes, staring at the book.

"Maybe Jack hurt people too. If her hurt Malia, I'm sorry" Erica said

Lydia said nothing, she just shrugged, and continued watching the book burn.

* * *

Ms. Morrell, entered her other side of the room, looking down at her papers, she looked up and gasped out of fright, when she noticed Scott in the room, by the door.

"Scott?" Ms. Morrell breathed

"I uh, I wanted to thank you, for talking to my dad." Scott said

He was now walking towards her, but stopped.

"I meant what I told him. I think it could really happen for you." Ms. Morrell said

Scott just stared at her, smiling a bit. He took steps towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"So. Does this mean we can start our lessons back up again?" Scott whispered

Ms. Morrell just looked up at him, smiling.

 _We crave absolutes. They comfort us, but life is infinitely more complex than that._

Stiles was sitting in front and Lydia was standing behind the desk, both facing Nolan.

"If you publish a story saying I fired that gun, my life will be ruined. I'll be banished from the Adventure Scouts, and charged with a misdemeanor. So, what if I have a better story?" Nolan asked

Stiles turned to Lydia and she stared at him back, before turning to face Nolan, Stiles just gave him a look to continue.

"If I tell you what I know, promise me the gunshot stays between us." Nolan said

Lydia made her way over the desk to lean against back the desk now standing closer to Nolan.

"You have our word. As journalists." Lydia promised

"I saw something at Applegate River. Something nobody else saw. Ms. Morrell's car. By the river's edge. She was there." Nolan said

Stiles sat there staring at him, trying not to give away, what he already knew while Lydia stood there watching Nolan in confusion as she took in the news of Ms. Morrell being there.

 _Despite all of our recent troubles, I would've done anything to protect Scott._

Scott and Ms. Morrell were in the music room, with her up against a table and the wall, while her thighs were parted and Scott in between them kissing her neck, and her grabbing his hair while she gasped out of pleasure.

 _But Nolan Holloway had just opened Pandora's box._

Lydia turned to him, giving him a confused looked, while Stiles continued to stare at him, mentally cursing himself, knowing now he couldn't save his friend.

 _And now, there was nothing I, or anyone, could do to save him._


	4. The Last Picture Show

_It's been a week since the discovery of Jackson Reyes' body._

 _But his death is not the first, nor would it be the last casualty that the town of Beacon Hills would suffer._

 _The Twilight Drive-In where I work, my home away from home, a piece of town history, is closing for good, just when we needed a place to escape to the most._

 _With Sheriff Mahealani knocking on every door and neighbor suspecting neighbor, Beacon Hills, every day that passes, is becoming more like Salem during the witch trials._

 _And meanwhile, the girl next door, our friendly neighborhood Hitchcock strawberry-blonde, Lydia Martin, was wrestling with the knowledge that her best friend, Scott McCall, was caught up in a forbidden romance._

Lydia laid on her bed, on her arms, as she wrote on her pink diary about recent discoveries of her best friend Scott. Specifically about Scott and Ms. Morrell.

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Sheriff Mahealani doesn't know what I know. That Beacon Hills High's music teacher, Marin Morrell was at Applegate River, the morning Jackson Reyes went missing. And that since Scott was also there, they could've been there together.**_

* * *

Scott and his dad, Rafael, were currently sitting in the crowd as they watched Ms. Morrell preform her cello in an orchestra. Scott smiled, as he stared up at the woman that he likes, looking peaceful and relaxed as she played her instrument. Rafael leaned towards his son.

"She is incredible." Rafael said

Scott smiled a bit. "She's the best." was all he responded back, as they both continued to watch Ms. Morrell play.

Ms. Morrell looked up and caught Scott's gaze, Scott just smirked back at her, and instantly the memories of them being together flooded his mind. The night in the car they first hooked it and everything began, the morning of Fourth of July at Applegate River, the day in her music room where Scott had her up against the wall. Scott was snapped back to reality when the music finished. He shifted in his seat a bit and scratched his neck a bit.

They waited until everyone was half gone when they went to talk to Ms. Morrell. Ms. Morrell was currently putting away her instrument when Rafael McCall frightened her a bit.

"I'm usually more of a classic rock kind of guy, but that was beautiful. Truly" Rafael complimented her. Ms. Morrell smiled up at him and nodded as a silent thanks.

Scott shifted uncomfortable, as he held the bouquet of flowers. He stepped up and handed her the flowers. "Congratulations, Ms. Morrell."

Ms. Morrell accepted the flowers and smiled at them both. "Thank you. Both for coming." she said in a happy voice.

Rafael chuckled a bit. "No, are you kidding? Scott, he wouldn't miss it. I had to beg him to let me come" he teased. Ms. Morrell smiled and Scott just shifted in his spot.

"Great, I'll see you at school, Ms. Morrell." Scott said quickly wanting to leave before his dad embarrassed him even more. "Let's go dad."

Rafael spoke up quickly. "Well I was thinking that, you know, if you're gonna be alone tonight, that we could take you out to dinner." he asked Ms. Morrell.

Scott looked like he was about to drop dead on his spot and Ms. Morrell flushed.

"Oh. No, I... No, I couldn't impose." Ms. Morrell stuttered out.

"After everything you've done for my son, I...You know, with his music, it's the least I can do. I insist." Rafael said chuckling a bit. He turned to look at his son and he nodded at him.

Scott just looked at her hopefully, Ms. Morrell looked at Rafael and then to Scott and back to Rafael. Ms. Morrell just smiled and chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Danny were sitting in a booth at Pop's talking about the Drive In.

"The Drive-In closing is just one more nail in the coffin that is Beacon Hills." Stiles said passionately looking out the window. "No, forget Beacon Hills, in the coffin of the American dream." he continued to say as he turned to look at the other.

Lydia just sat next to him looking down at her hands, in her own little world, thinking about Scott and Ms. Morrell. Still Stiles continued talking about the horrors of the Drive In getting shut down. "As the godfather of indie cinema, Quentin Tarantino, likes to say..." he said, now getting cut off by Danny.

"Please, God, no more Quentin Tarantino references." Danny said, cutting him off, begging him. Allison just looked at him and shook her head.

"What?" Stiles asked defensively. "I'm pissed. And not just about losing my Twilight Drive-In, it should mean something to us. People should be trying to save it." he argued, encouraging them.

Allison leaned forward and held her hand out. "In this age of Netflix and VOD, do people really want to watch a movie in a car?" she asked. "I mean who even goes there?"

Danny just stared at her. "People who want to buy crack." he told her.

"And cinephiles, and car enthusiasts." Stiles spoke up and then turned to Lydia. "Right Lydia? Lydia?" he asked.

Lydia finally snapped out of it and looked up, and turned to Stiles and nodded her head. "Totally." she said. Allison and Danny just smiled and shook her head at her.

"Anyway, it's closing because the town owns it, but didn't invest in it." Stiles began once again. "So when an anonymous buyer made Mayor Tandy an offer, she couldn't refuse..." he said.

Allison looked back confused. "Anonymous buyer?" she asked. "What do they have to hide? No one cares."

"I do!" Stiles told her. They all just stared at him, and he spoke up again, now more calmed. "Also, you guys should all come to closing night. I'm thinking American Graffiti... Or is that to obvious." he asked.

Allison smiled. "I vote for anything starring Audrey Hepburn. Or Cate Blanchett." she said.

Danny turned to her. "Or The Talented Mr. Ripley." he said. Allison smiled and nodded. "Lydia, your choices!" he told her.

Lydia was once again snapped out of it and stared at them in confusion.

"Everything okay L?" Allison asked her.

Lydia smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm just thinking. Um... Maybe Rebel Without a Cause?" she asked. Stiles quickly turned to her and smiled before he snickered. Danny and Allison also snickered along.

Victoria walked up to there booth. "Here you go kids." she said, as she began to set the plates down.

Allison smiled up at her mother. "Thanks mom." she told her.

Erica was sitting a bit father from where the four were sitting and she sat up straighter when she heard Allison call her mom. "If I would have known Mama Argent was working as a waitress at Pop's, I never would have given Allison a spot on the Cyclones." she began to say to Quinn and Tierney, as she poured maple syrup at them both. "It's off-brand, and sends a false message about acceptance."

"After her TMZ-style take-down of Aiden, all the Cyclones kind of like Allison now." Quinn spoke up.

"Do they?" Erica asked.

Victoria walked up to pick up the money and Erica quickly set her hand down.

"Be sure to put all that cash in the register. You are a Argent, after all, and Argent's are known to have sticky fingers." Erica sneered at Victoria.

Allison noticed the commotion and she quickly stood up and walked over to them. "Erica." Allison began in a harsh sneer voice.

Victoria just picked up her finger to her daughter. "Honey, I got this." she said, staring at her. "Erica, I went to school with your mother. She didn't know the difference between having money and having class, either." she told her, as she snatched the money away and left.

Allison just smirked at her mother and smiled at Erica, who rolled her eyes, and then left to join her friends.

The doorbell chimed and Scott, his dad, and Ms. Morrell walked in. Danny was the only one to noticed and he looked confused.

"Now, that's an odd combo of people." Danny said. Lydia, Allison and Stiles all looked at the direction he was looking at.

Lydia raised her eyebrow and set her expression stony. "I'll be right back." she said.

"Lydia, no. Don't" Stiles quickly said, as he tried to get her to sit back down.

Danny noticed the tone in his voice. "Wait, what's happening?" he asked, wanting to be in the gossip.

Scott, Rafael and Marin all sat down in the booth, and Lydia walked up to them, and stood right in front of Scott.

Rafael looked up and noticed her. "Hey Lydia." he said.

"Hi Mr. McCall. Hi Ms. Morrell." Lydia greeted. "Scott, can I talk to you?" she asked as nicely as possible.

Scott just looked at her confused. "Sure. I'll call you later?" he asked.

"No. Actually now." Lydia said. Ms. Morrell began to stare at Scott. "Just school stuff. Outside." she said in a certain tone that Scott just went along with.

Scott just followed Lydia out the diner and he caught Stiles's worried gaze at him and left outside. Stiles just stared at them, he then turned to the window.

Lydia and Scott were outside now and she spoke up. "Scott, as your best friend. Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked, patiently.

"I don't think so." Scott asked confused.

Lydia sighed. "Ms. Morrell, was at Applegate River, on July 4th. Were you with her?" she asked.

Scott just stared at her. "Did Stiles tell you?" he asked.

"Stiles knows about this?" Lydia asked.

Scott tuned to the window where Stiles was sitting at.

Stiles caught them and he slumped in his seat lower. Allison and Danny looked at the scene interested.

"What's happening out there? Do we know? Is it about me?" Allison asked rapidly at Stiles.

Stiles just glanced out and then looked down. "I have a strong inkling, and no. Also I'd let it go." he warned her.

"Yes, but you're you, and I'm me. You do you, girl, I'll be back." Allison said as she began to slide out the booth and headed out. Stiles just glared and rolled his eyes.

Danny just looked at her and then leaned forwards. "What was it like before she got here?" he asked. Stiles just gave a face, and Danny continued on. "I honestly can't remember."

Scott was outside trying to convince Lydia not to talk. "It's not what you're thinking." Scott told her.

"So it's platonic." Lydia said.

Scott sighed. "Okay, well, maybe it's a little like what you're thinking." he admitted.

"Scott!" Lydia began. "Are you and Ms. Morrell, like, together, like romantically?" she asked.

Allison was already outside when she heard Lydia ask Scott that question.

"Oh my God." Allison breathed out. "You and your music teacher are having an affair?" she asked.

"We are... together. Look, I know that sounds bad, but..." Scott said defending his relationship. Lydia just looked down, trying to believe what Scott just admitted. Scott looked at her worriedly.

Allison cut him off. "Bad? It sounds scandalous." she told him.

"It sounds like jail time to me. Illegal!" Lydia yelled.

"Lydia, don't go there." Scott snapped.

"Oh I'm already there." Lydia snapped back.

"Allie, a little help here?" Scott pleaded to help him.

Allison just began to stutter. "I mean, technically, Lydia's right." she said. Lydia made a face that she was right. "And ethically... Well, what's Morrell to you, anyway, girlfriend? Your booty tutor?" she asked him.

Scott sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what to call her." he said.

"You said you were at the river alone? You lied to Sheriff Mahealani, to all of us." Lydia snapped. "Why? To protect her?"

"She believed in me, when no one else did." Scott defended and somewhat snapped at her. Lydia whole face fell and she looked down sadly. She looked hurt.

"Okay, we get it." Allison spoke up, as she noticed Lydia expression.

"Lydia, say something. Please?" Scott begged.

Lydia just kept her gaze down and she shook her head. She wanted to scream at him, wanted to hurt him, wanted to tell him that he was stupid for not coming to her in the first place, but she couldn't get nothing out.

Just then Natalie Martin drove up honking, slamming her brakes. "Get in the car, Lydia. Now." she said.

Lydia just looked up at Scott and she just shrugged at him, and rolling her eyes at her best friend, and walked away. Scott took a step forward and stopped, he watched as Lydia got in the car.

"What have I told you about those two?" Natalie scolded her.

"Can we just go?" Lydia snapped. Natalie just looked at them and sped away.

Scott heard them argue, and he just sighed and turned to Allison

"Oh Scotty. You're in it deep this time." Allison told him. Scott just looked conflicted.

Lydia was in her room, writing furiously in her diary, when her pencil led broke, she looked up and then to her computer and began to research about Ms. Morrell.

* * *

Rock music was being playing from Erica's car, she was looking out the window, when she noticed Victoria and South Side Serpent talking.

"Turn down the music." Erica snapped. "I spy with my little eye, Victoria Argent, full of secrets." she said, smirking as she, Tierney, and Quinn all stared at where Victoria was arguing with the serpent. "Riddle me this, hair models of the damned, why is Allison's mother having a clandestine tete-a-tete with a South Side Serpent behind a dumpster at Pop's?" she asked as she got her phone up and took pictures.

* * *

Scott caught up with Stiles, as he handed out flyers, and began to get after him. "How hard it would even be, if I've me a little heads-up?" he asked him as he following him around.

Stiles just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I am, by nature, a conscientious objector. Not saying anything to either you or Lydia, was the most moral, apathetic choice I could make." he told Scott.

"But Stiles." Scott said, grabbing him to stop him. "She's not going to write about me and Morrell in the paper, is she? Like she did with Aiden?" he asked worriedly.

Stiles scoffed at him. "Dude. Seriously." he asked him. Scott just looked at him and he sighed. "Okay. Come on. Think about what you're asking. If there was even an iota of a chance that something could hurt you in any way, Lydia wouldn't do it." he told him.

Scott just nodded and sighed in relief.

"Probably." Stiles added, joking a little.

"Oh my god." Scott said, freaking out.

"I'm kidding. But maybe she has a point." Stiles said. "What do you see happening with Morrell, long-term? What do you want?" he asked him seriously.

Scott looked around and then back at Stiles. "I want to be with her. I don't know how, but I wanna hang on to what we have for as long as possible." he said.

Stiles just hung up a Twilight Drive In flyer while he responded to him. "Yup. I feel that. Trying to hold on to something a lot older than me, too." he said, referring to the drive in that was closing.

Scott just groaned a little. "Just... If Lydia's gonna do anything crazy, can you please let me know so I can do something to stop it?" he told Stiles.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the time, Ms. Morrell." Lydia said, as she sat on the chair across from her, smiling at her. "Like I said, the Red and White, doing a series of articles spotlighting teachers, and you're our first." she told the teacher. "Let's begin. Uh, you joined the faculty last year. Where did you move to Beacon Hills from?" she asked.

Ms. Morrell just shifted a little on her seat and smiled warmly at Lydia. "Um, here and there. I was just mostly on the road." she responded.

"But you've taught at other schools, I'm assuming?" Lydia asked.

Ms. Morrell laughed a bit. "Oh yeah, of course." she answered. Lydia just falsely smiled at her.

"Can I get their names?" Lydia asked once again.

Ms. Morrell just laughed a little at her and responded. "Devenford Prep, Beacon Hills Middle."

"What made you leave?" Lydia asked, grilling her, hoping she'd get evidence to expose her.

"They were temporary placements. Just filling in for maternity, sabbatical, things like that. This is my first permanent position." Ms. Morrell responded.

"Getting back to music, you're working with Scott McCall on an independent study. Have you ever done this sort of thing before?" Lydia asked cutting her off.

"Yes. Last year." Ms. Morrell replied. "With Tomoko Yoshido and Jackson Reyes."

That caught Lydia's attention "Jackson? Before..." she trailed off.

Ms. Morrell nodded. "Such a tragedy. He was an inspiration." she said.

Lydia just mocked her "And pretty cute, right?" In a way that was almost a sneer.

Ms. Morrell frowned a bit and just stared at her. Her heart started to race, and she began to question why she was even here questioning her. "I don't think of my students that way."

Lydia just faked a concern. "No, no, no, no..." she said.

"And I'm sorry, I really should prepare for my next class." Ms. Morrell stuttered a bit.

Lydia just nodded, and watched her go. "Yet she's sleeping with a student." she whispered out to herself.

* * *

Danny was in the student lounge, walking from the vending machine to sit next to Allison. "It's this quintessential rite of passage, making out with your boy or girlfriend at the movies." he complained.

"Why don't we go together?" Allison asked him. "I can't promise you any action, but maybe I'll bring you good luck." she teased.

"Great, another night, another hag." Danny retorted. Allison just laughed.

Erica walked in the student lounge, towards Allison. "Speaking of hags. Allison it's so devastating to me that your mother has to sink to such unspeakable lows just to keep those knockoff Hermes bags on your arm. What's next, selling her hair extensions?" she said in a fake hurt.

Allison just rolled her eyes. "My mom's a waitress, Erica. Not Fantine. And your faux concern reeks of ulterior motive. What is it?" she asked.

"Only to remind you of your place in this school, nay, the town's social hierarchy." Erica retorted.

Allison snorted a little. "Threatened much? Don't worry. You may be a stock character from a '90s teen movie, but I'm not. And what does any of this have to do with my mom being a waitress?" she said to her as she stood up to her.

Erica just smiled. "It's just that I saw her talking to a Southside Serpent last night, in the alley behind Pop's. They were having an extremely heated, intimate discussion. See for yourself." she told her, holding out her phone to show her the picture.

Allison zoomed in the picture, and Erica just smiled at her, and then left. Allison just sneered at her and then turned to Danny. "Who or what is a South Side Serpent?" She snapped.

Danny just stared at her. "They're this gang of bikers who pretty much stays on the south side of town. And thank God, 'cause they're sort of dangerous. Drug dealers and petty thieves" he explained.

Allison just frowned. "Then what was my mom doing with one of them?" she asked. Danny just shrugged and she sighed.

* * *

Allison opened the door a little more, as she walked in to where Victoria was sitting on the couch.

"Who knew working would be so... tiring." Victoria told Allison, as she drank a glass of wine.

Allison just walked up in front of her. "Mom." she called out.

Victoria looked up at her. "Hmm?" she hummed out.

Allison sighed out. "Erica showed me a picture. You were standing behind Pop's with a Southside Serpent. Those guys are thugs. What were you doing?" she asked her mom.

"First off, you have nothing to worry about. Come here, sit." Victoria said to Allison. Allison went to sit in front of her mother. "Now remember, Allison. I grew up here. The Southside Serpents may be from the wrong side of the tracks, but I went to high school with some of them. I was just being polite." she explained to her daughter.

"Erica said it looked like you were arguing." Allison told her mother.

"Arguing?" Victoria asked, chuckling. "Hardly. He made a lewd comment, and I put him in his place."

"Mom, if you are in some kind of trouble." Allison said instantly.

Victoria cut her off. "I'm not, baby, and when have I ever lied to you?" she asked her. Allison just stared at her mother and nodded.

* * *

Stiles was over at Mayor Tandy's office, looking at the blueprints of a buildings after they close the Drive In.

"I'm sorry, but the Twilight Drive-In? It's a blight that's become a cesspool, and a hangout for criminals... and transients, and the deal's done." Mayor Tandy explained. "McCall's Construction is scheduled to demolish the lot on Monday."

Stiles sighed. "Mayor Tandy, when I was a kid, my family and I would go to the drive-in all the time." he began to explain as he sat across from her. "We couldn't afford tickets for everyone, so my sister Juniper and I would hide in the trunk until we parked. We'd sneak out. It's like my home."

Mayor Tandy just smiled sadly at him. "That's a very sweet sentiment, Mr. Stilinski. But the future of Beacon Hills is at stake." she told him. Stiles just nodded and looked away.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were currently at Pop's sitting across from Scott, talking about the things Lydia found out about Ms. Morrell.

"Ms. Morrell showed up in Beacon Hills a year ago, out of thin air." Lydia began. "There's no record of her before that. Her Facebook, her Linkedln account, they were all created one year ago. Before that, she's a ghost. She doesn't exist. The only Marin Morrell I could find was a woman who died seven years ago." she said, giving Scott a copy of an old lady who's name is Marin Morrell.

"How... Where did you find all this?" Scott managed to stutter out, after getting told all the news.

"The deep web. The dark internet." Allison began to say mysteriously. "JK, it's all online. Simple googling." she teased.

Scott just frowned. "And did you cyber-stalk Ms. Morrell before or after you interviewed her for a fake article?" he asked getting a bit angry. Lydia was raging inside but she played innocent. "Why are you doing this Lydia? I'm not in danger."

"You don't know that." Lydia snapped at him.

"Yeah, I do, I'm with her." Scott said cutting her off. "I know what we have, and you don't." he defended.

Lydia just looked down and rolled her eyes. Then she looked up at Scott and glared at him. "She taught Jackson Reyes, did you know that?" she asked him.

"She's taught a lot of people Lydia, what's your point?" Scott snapped back at her, trying to not argue and hurt her more than he already has.

Lydia tried to control her anger and tried not to say anything to offend Scott, even though he was being very idiotic about the whole situation. "My point is, you don't know anything about her, Scott. Doesn't that worry you." she snapped.

"Lydia, let this go!" Scott yelled.

Allison just sat there staring at them both and honestly trying not to say anything.

Lydia only got a bit more angry. "Scott, please-" she began but she got cut off by Scott.

"If you're really my friend, you'll let this go." Scott told her.

Lydia just stared at him, she wanted to yell at him, smack him, hoping that give him sense, and now hearing those words come out him him she felt hurt and pain. But still she felt rage start to build up very slowly.

"Okay." Lydia whispered out, not looking at him. "I'm sorry, I'm done." she told him. Scott just raised his eyebrows at her. "I'll stop digging." she said, not looking at him either.

Scott stared at her then at Allison. Lydia just nudged Allison and Allison got up and Lydia just left. Scott began to open his mouth and Allison just threw a glare at him and shook her head now and followed her out. Scott just sighed and fell back, hitting his head a bit, and watched as Lydia and Allison walk away and her wiping away her tears. He sighed.

* * *

"I know it's not the drive-in, but given our circumstances..." Scott explained to Ms. Morrell, as they sat in the basement with the projector behind them.

"It's perfect." Ms. Morrell responded. "Is everything okay?" she asked him.

Scott sighed. "We've always been so focused on me, my music, we never get to talk about you and your life." he told her.

"What do you wanna know?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"I don't know, stuff. Anything." Scott said smiling. "Have you always wanted to be a teacher?" he asked.

Ms. Morrell chuckled. "No. No I um, I graduated Juilliard, and I auditioned at Carnegie Hall, Lincoln Center, all the big symphonies, but I didn't make the cut. Not even close. I had a dream. Sometimes that's all they are. Just dreams." she told him.

Scott frowned a bit. "And what about us? Is this a dream?" he asked her.

"Would that be so bad?" Ms. Morrell told him "If it is... It's a nice dream." she finished off.

"Where does this end, Marin?" Scott asked her.

"I have no idea." Marin whispered. "But we're here. But for me? That's enough." she told him, as she leaned in to give him a kiss, and Scott leaned in to accept it.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were currently running towards Ms. Morrell's car. Lydia grabbed out a flat metal thing to try to unlock the car.

"So much for letting it go." Allison mumbled. "Are we really breaking into Morrell's car right now? How do you even know how to do that?" she asked frantically.

Lydia started to laugh a little. "My dad and I fix cars together. Thank God, she has an old..." she trailed off as she opened the car. Allison just looked at her in shock and then rushed over to the other side.

Lydia just felt smug, as she got in the car and leaned over to open the passenger side for Allison.

"Okay before going any further, if I'm committing a felony, I need to at least ask the question." Allison began. "Are you doing this because you still have feelings for Scott, or?" she asked her.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "No Allison, we're doing this because Morrell has Scott under some kind of sexual spell, and he won't listen to reason." she explained to Allison. "We're looking for something that proves that Morrell isn't as clean as she says she is." she told her.

Allison and Lydia just began to look around Morrell's car when Lydia found a metal box that hand locked. She brought it over to her lap. Allison looked at her and then at the box.

"Bobby pin." Lydia told her, as she held her hand out to Allison, and she took on out of her hair.

"Okay, Ms. Gyer." Allison teased her a little. She handed her bobby pin to Lydia and watched her as she wiggle the bobby pin and open the box open. Lydia just looked over at Allison and smiled widely.

"I learned that from Nancy Drew detective handbook." Lydia told her smiling.

"Okay, go." Allison urged her to continue as she was in lookout.

Allison looked at her and then out, while Lydia looked through her box. Lydia pulled out an I.D and she looked at it.

"Oh my god." Lydia whispered, and Allison peeked over.

"Oh my god." Allison breathed out, as she took the I.D from Lydia's hand. "Bianca Lawson? Who the hell is Bianca Lawson?" she asked.

Lydia continued to looked into the box and gasped. "That's not the only thing." she told Allison. She slowly brought out a small gun that was hidden there. She showed it to Allison. They both turned to Morrell's house.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were outside in the dark, waiting for Scott to arrive to his house. They noticed Scott walking to them, and he noticed them.

"Oh god." Scott said. "Please, don't tell me, you're still on this crazy witch hunt?" he asked them.

"It's not a witch hunt, and it's not crazy." Lydia snapped at him. She turned to Allison and Allison nodded back at her. "We were just in Morrell's car."

"What?" Scott cut her off. "You were in her car?"

"Yeah, and and thank God we were. We found a gun" Allison responded this time.

"What?" Scott asked, this time more calmly.

"And an ID with the name Bianca Lawson." Lydia added. "This is proof Ms. Morrell is not who she says she is. " she finished off saying.

"Then who is she?" Scott asked them both.

"Obviously some sketch queen named Bianca Lawson." Allison told him.

"Scott, what if she had something to do with Jackson's murder?" Lydia asked him. "She taught him, she made you lie about him, we know she was at the river, she has a gun." she said pointing out the facts.

All Scott could manage was to shake his head and keep defending her. "So did Nolan Holloway, but you never thought he killed Jackson." he told Lydia.

"Open you eyes Scott." Allison began to tell him. "Jackson was her student last year. Everything about her is a huge boldfaced question mark."

"Okay, whatever her name is, she's not a killer." Scott defended.

"You didn't ask her did you?" Lydia asked Scott. "About her name? And why there's no record of her before last year" she asked him. Scott shook his head no. "Why not?" she asked him again.

Scott just sighed and stared at them both, and left. Lydia just looked down, and Allison just stared at them both feeling bad for her best friend.

* * *

"Mayor Tandy, says you won the contract to tear down the drive in." Stiles asked Rafael McCall. Stiles had gone to McCall's Construction to visit Scott's dad.

"I did." Rafael told him. "Look I'm sorry Stiles. I know how much you love the Twilight and so do I." he began.

"Mr. McCall. Just give me one week, to track down the person who bought the land, and convince them not to demolish a holy house of cinema" Stiles urged.

"It's a big contract for me Stiles, and for my guys." Rafael told Stiles. "Whatever they build in the place of the drive in could mean more jobs." he told him.

"Yeah, in what? Some hypothetical future." Stiles snapped. "You put one Stilinski out of work, why don't you put out another, huh?"

"Stiles, your dad was taking materials from one of our job sites." Rafael began to explain. "I had to let him go."

Stiles scoffed. "Right. You did what you had to, like you're doing now? Later." he told him leaving.

Rafael turned to him. "Stiles." he called him out, but it was too late, Stiles had left and Rafael just sighed out.

* * *

Mayor Tandy was sitting in her chair, staring at Victoria who was at the door. "You're late Victoria." she told her.

"I had to make a pit stop." Victoria told her rolling her eyes, at Mayor Tandy's tone. "And as we discussed madam mayor. A donation, to you re-election campaign." she told her, as she set down the big bag of money.

Mayor Tandy, stood up and went for the bag. "And Argent Industries gets the Twilight Drive In. It's one of the most prime pieces of real estate in Beacon Hills." she told Victoria.

Victoria let go of the bag, and let Mayor Tandy get her money. "No one know that I helped goosed this deal along. Especially not the Reyeses." she told Victoria seriously.

"Your secret will be safe with me, so long as you hold up your end of the bargain." Victoria told Mayor Tandy, and left.

Mayor Tandy just watched her as she left.

* * *

Scott stood there as she watched the woman he liked just walk around, he kept thinking about what Lydia and Allison told him the other night.

Marin noticed and chuckled. "Are you just gonna stand there?" she asked him amused. She frowned when he didn't move. "Scott, talk to me. What is it?"

"Is your real name Bianca Lawson?" Scott asked her.

Morrell stood there, frozen and shocked. Scott just watched her reaction, hoping it was wrong but she confirmed that it was her real name.

Scott just shook his head. "Who are you? What are you really doing here?" he asked her.

Morrell desperately tried to come up with a cover story. "Scott."

"Why the new identity, the moving place to place?" Scott asked her. "Tell me the truth please."

Ms. Morrell just looked down and took her glasses, off hoping she would sell the lie she was about to tell him. "I... Was in a bad relationship. A relationship... I was married to a man who would come home from work every night, late, and drunk, and with a temper. One night, I ended up in the emergency room with broken ribs and a shattered collarbone. The next morning, he barely even remembered the fight, and he promised that it wouldn't happen again. But it did, again. So... I left. And I got a divorce, changed my name...Then I came here. And I... Well... I met you." she told him crying.

Scott just frowned and hugged her. Morrell sobbed in relief that she believed him and just stared out smiling that she actually did believe him.

* * *

Danny walked into the makeshift office that his dad had in their house and watched the wall that his dad had there.

"Nice murder wall, True Detective." Danny said teasing his dad. Sheriff Mahealani chuckled and looked at his wall as well. "Here's your High Point, dad." he said as he handed over the cup.

"Thanks bud." Sheriff Mahealani thanked. He watched his son stare at his wall and decided to break it up "You need something?"

Danny snapped his head at him and nodded. "Can I borrow the truck for the drive in?" he asked.

Sheriff Mahealani hummed. "You got a date?" he asked his son.

"No, I'm going with Allison." Danny responded to his dad.

"Oh. Okay." David responded. "I mean, is there not a nice gay kid at your school?" he asked his son.

"Yeah. There is." Danny responded. "Me."

David chuckled a bit. "Alright. No cruising guys tonight. Okay? We both know what goes on in those woods." he told him.

"Oh my god dad." Danny replied.

"No, I'm serious. Alright, we've got a murder on the loose, and a lot of unsavory characters in that part of town. So if you go stay in the truck." David told his son.

Danny saluted him. "Alright." he whispered to his dad.

"Okay. Together." David warned his son. Danny just smiled and left.

* * *

Peter Martin, and Natalie knocked on the McCall's door, waiting for Rafael to open the door.

"We're sorry to come unannounced, Rafael." Peter began to say. "It's been a rough couple of months for us, but Natalie and I..." he said before getting cut off by his wife.

"We think that Scott and Lydia should stop spending time together." Natalie claimed."Their relationship isn't good, for either of them, and their respective behavior reflects that." she told Rafael

Peter just stared at his wife and turned to Rafael. "All right. So, if there was anything that you could do on your end..." he asked trailing off.

"My son? He's a good kid." Rafael told them both.

"I live next door, Rafael." Natalie told him "I see him sneaking out at night, slinking off into the darkness at all hours." she told him.

"Natalie. Are you spying on us?" Rafael asked her.

Natalie just smiled knowingly at him "Come on Peter. We said what we said, and it's on him if he ignores us." she said, and left.

Rafael just stared at them both, and thought if what Natalie was saying was the truth.

* * *

Lydia and Scott were walking down at the park, where Scott was retold the story that Ms. Morrell told him.

"Oh my god." Lydia said. Debating if what she was saying was true or not.

"Intense right? That's why she has a fake identity and keeps a gun." Scott told her.

"It's still doesn't make what she did to you okay." Lydia urged him.

"She didn't do anything. Lydia, you have to accept that. And I'm all she has, right now." Scott told her in all seriousness.

"You're in over your head Scott. You're in this relationship with this person who is cutting you off from everyone else in your life. Just think about what you're doing Scott. Not only for your sake, but for but, Ms. Morrell's. Is this really what's best for her?" Lydia asked him.

Scott just stared at the ground for a bit and then back at her. "I am gonna deal with this, but on my terms, not yours." he told her.

* * *

Victoria was sitting on her couch thinking about what was gonna go down, when the door opened and Deaton walked in.

"Good day Ms. Victoria, from the dry cleaners." Deaton told Victoria.

Victoria looked at her dress and smiled. "Ahh, thank you Alan. And Rafael McCall is escorting to the drive in, so all pieces are in place." she told him.

"The drive in, with Rafael McCall?" Deaton asked her.

Victoria nodded. "Yes. An attractive woman going with an old friend is less conspicuous than an old crone going alone." she told him.

"You're not an old crone, Ms. Victoria." Deaton told her seriously.

Victoria just stared at him. "Of course not. That was a joke." she told him.

Deaton just nodded and left to set her dress in her room, and Victoria just leaned back and stared at nothing in particular.

* * *

Natalie walked in her daughter's room, to leave her clothes in her drawers. She was doing what her chores when she opened another drawer and she found Ms. Morrell's gun stashed there, she picked it up, and stared at it in horror.

She quickly let dropped the gun safely somewhere, and went through her other drawers to and decided to go through her pink diary, where Lydia was writing everything down, about Scott's affair with his music teacher, and the things she's found out.

Natalie decided to wait for her daughter by the door, needing to desperately to talk to her about what she found out.

Lydia was walking up the stairs to her house, about to open the door, when her mother forcefully opened the door.

"Finally." Natalie sighed out.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked her mother in confusion.

"What's wrong? Is that my daughter is hiding a gun in her bedroom, and that's just for starters." Natalie told her, holding up the gun and waving around like nothing.

Lydia stared at her mother and looked around. "I can explain." she whispered to her mother.

"Oh you will." Natalie told her, slamming the gun down by the table. "Now get in the car." she snapped at her, slamming the door as she walked past her daughter and towards her car. Lydia just stared at her mother and sighed out.

* * *

It was night time now, and almost everyone seemed to be in the Twilight drive in, for one last movie.

Stiles was where the projector was doing his work, a bit angry that it soon to be closing. Sheriff Mahealani was in his car passing by making sure everything was going well.

Allison was cuddling close to Danny as they watched the movie, they got distracted when Erica pulled up in front of Danny's truck. They watched as she got off her car and turned to them.

"Make some room outcasts." Erica told them.

Danny and Allison just stared at her in confusion, as she got on the truck to sit next to Allison.

Past them, Victoria and Rafael were currently in his truck enjoying a "date" night.

"I'm deja vu." Rafael told Victoria. "Senior year, we were here, watching Candyman. I hated that movie" he told her.

Victoria laughed at his confession. "You picked it." she teased.

"Hmmm." Rafael responded back amused.

"Did you think I'd get scared, and jump into your arms like a damsel in distress?" Victoria asked him, still teasing him.

Rafael shrugged. "You did kiss me that night." he told her.

"The briefest of flings." Victoria told him.

Rafael just smiled. "Hmm, you kissed me." he retorted back, teasing her.

Victoria's phone rang, and she looked down and she frowned. Rafael noticed.

"Is everything uh, alright?" Rafael asked her.

Victoria smiled. "Yes. I'm still hungry I'm gonna get some popcorn." she told him.

"Oh, I'll come." Rafael told her, ready to opened his door.

"No. It's fine. I'm gonna powder my nose." Victoria told him, another excuse to get away from him, after reading her message.

Rafael just stared as she walked away. Before he can even think about it. Natalie Martin popped out of nowhere with a flashlight in her hand, banging on his window, he jumped and relaxed.

"Natalie!" Rafael scowled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your adultery, Rafael, but you need to come with me." Natalie warned him.

"Natalie, what..." Rafael began, but she cut him off.

"It's about the kids." Natalie told him.

Rafael just stared at her and got off very quickly to follow her.

* * *

"That hair." Danny commented.

"That jacket." Allison followed.

"Jackson, always adored the drive-in." Erica pointed out. Allison and Danny just stared at each other and then at her.

Danny got annoyed when he kept hearing a group of thugs, laughing and throwing things at each other.

"Southside trash." Danny mumbled out.

"They've been doing that since the opening credits." Allison commented.

Danny just turned over and shushed them as the best as he can, and glared a little, he caught eye of one of the guys there. They stared at each other for a bit and then he just sighed when he turned back.

Allison just stared at him and then stood up. "Hey! You know what happens to a snake when a Louis Vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up, or you'll find out!" she snapped. She turned back around and she heard everyone applauding and cheering for her.

Allison just smile and bowed a bit and sat back down.

"I cannot believe you just threatened a gang-banger." Danny told her.

"I've dealt with worse in the East Village. I just hate when people disrespect my cinematic experience." Allison explained him. She sighed and picked up the empty popcorn bucket and passed it to Erica. "How about a refill?" she asked her.

"Yeah, Danny, how about a refill." Erica said grabbing the popcorn bucket and passing it to Danny. "Cherry cola as always." she told him.

Danny just snatched the bucket from her hand and jumped out the side of the truck, and stormed off. Erica scooted closer to Allison. Allison didn't seem to mind, and while she was getting comfortable, she noticed two figures walking away sneakily, she looked closer and noticed the woman was her mother.

In the other side of the drive in, Danny was in the confession stand, trying to get a refill. "Can I get a refill?" he asked. The dude took the bucket to refill it. Danny looked around and noticed a couple making out, he grimaced, and the scoffed, he turned back to the dude in the confession stand.

"And some gummy worms, and a cola." Danny added. The guy nodded and left to grab things. Danny turned back around to the couple that were kissing, he rolled his eyes again, and faced back to the confession stand. "And a hotdog, who am I trying to impress." he told himself mainly.

"We're out of dogs." the kid told Danny.

Danny just stared at him, mocking sarcasm. "Figures." he told him. He grab the things and turned to leave.

When he turned he noticed the same hot guy he made eye contact right in front of him. He jumped a little and stepped back.

"Not so tough without your beard huh?" the hot thug asked Danny.

Danny just stared at him with a mixture of excitement and fright feeling running through him.

* * *

Victoria and another older Serpent stood in front, with her handing him a bag of what seemed like money. He grabbed him and then stared at her.

"Where's the rest of it?" he asked Victoria.

"The rest of it?" Victoria asked him confused.

In the distant, Allison was hiding behind the wall building watching her mother make some business with the man, her mother told her not to worry about.

"It was my understanding that that was the agreed-upon amount." Victoria told the Serpent.

The Serpent began to tut his mouth at what Victoria told him. "In that case, maybe we need to have a word with your husband." he told her in a threatening voice.

"Good luck with that." Victoria told him.

Allison, still hidden, manage to hear parts of their conversation going on between her mother and the south side serpent.

"As long as Chris is in jail, you'll be dealing with me." Victoria managed to finish telling him. The Serpent just smirked at her and then hummed an agreement "Is that a problem?" she asked him.

"Enjoy the movie, Victoria. We'll be in touch." he told her, and then left. Victoria just took a deep breathe in to relax.

Allison quickly left, before her mother can even spot her.

* * *

Scott entered Ms. Morrell's room, with a gift in hand, surprising her. She turned and smiled when she saw him

"No drive in for you tonight?" Ms. Morrell asked him.

Scott smiled, and walked towards her. "I got you something." he told her, as he lifted up the rectangular box he hand in his hand, handing it to her.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better about my tragic past?" Morrell asked him, laughing a little, as she accepted the gift.

"No." Scott responded. "It's a, it's a thank you gift, for everything you've done for me." he told her.

Ms. Morrell, smiled and stepped back and went to sit on the chair, and decided to tug the ribbon and open her gift. Scott watched, as she opened it, and noticed a new beautiful bow. Ms. Morrell gasped a little and looked up at him.

"Scott." Morrell breathed out. "This." she coughed out, as she took out the bow. "You cannot afford this." she told him surprised.

"I pawned one of my guitars." Scott told her, smiling at how she was reacting.

"Why?" Ms. Morrell asked him, as she set her gift aside, and stood right in front of him. "You don't need to thank me, you shouldn't need to thank me." she managed to breathe out.

Scott just stared at her, and then at her hands, which her resting on his chest. "Ms. Morrell, I don't want to end our lessons but..." he told her.

"But that's what you think we should do?" Ms. Morrell said a little sad.

"Don't you?" Scott asked.

Marin Morrell just sighed out and stared up at him, tears in her eyes. "So, that bow is a goodbye gift?" she asked him, teasing.

Scott snorted lightly. "It's a see you around the hallways gift. And don't forget me gift." he joked.

Ms. Morrell laughed a bit. "That's hardly likely." she told him.

Scott smiled. He pulled her closer to hug her one last time, as they parted their faces seemed to get closer to lean in for one final kiss.

Suddenly the door slammed opened, and they quickly parted apart, and watched Natalie, Lydia, and Rafael walk in the room.

"Well, well, well. There they are. What did I tell you?" Natalie said to Rafael.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Ms. Morrell asked, trying to sound innocent as possible.

Natalie just turned and stalked towards her. "Of course." she told her, and turned to Scott. "Scott, would you like to share with us what you and Mrs. Lawson have been doing during your "music lesson"? And please don't leave out any of the lurid details, because Lydia here keeps a very meticulous diary, and I'm more than happy to fill in the details." she sneered.

Scott just looked between, all of the adults and then stared at Lydia, who held a pained expression and she mouthed I'm sorry at him, for getting caught by her mother.

Scott and Ms. Morrell just stood there, not knowing what to say.

* * *

The fence, rustled hard, and only pants and groans could be heard. Pants and groans made by Danny and the hot thug, as they heavily made out.

Danny pulled away, trying to get catch his breathe. "Okay, okay, this time I really need to go." he managed to tell him.

The hot thug, just smirked and leaned in to give him another kiss, with Danny giving him another and then pulling away.

"I'm Mason by the way." The hot thug introduced.

Danny just stared at him in awe. "Give me your phone." he told Mason.

Mason just reached for phone and gave it to him, still staring at him. Danny took his from his hand, and put in his number.

"This is my number, use it." Danny told him, as he smacked his chest with his phone.

Mason looked down to see his name. "Danny Mahealani?" he asked him stuttering. "As in Sheriff Mahealani?"

"Is that a problem?" Danny asked.

Mason just pulled up his leather jacket sleeve to show Danny his tattoo of Serpent. "Is this a problem?" he asked him.

Danny just stared at his tattoo, and then looked at him. "I won't tell, if you won't." he told Mason.

Mason just smirked and grabbed his collar of his jacket and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Scott and Ms. Morrell looked at each other and then at the other three people in the room

"I never thought that I would live to see the day." Natalie began to say, as she walked towards Ms. Morrell, glaring at her. "I thought the one thing that we could keep our Beacon Hills, safe from was child predators." she sneered.

Scott frowned. "Ms. Morrell is not a predator." he responded back defensively. "She's a good person."

Rafael McCall, rolled his eyes, at what his son responded obviously not agreeing to him.

"Scott, you don't have to defend me." Ms. Morrell responded, staring at Natalie who was only glaring at her.

"No, he doesn't." Rafael spoke up.

"Well, they're not denying it, are they?" Natalie asked, turning to Rafael. "They're clearly guilty. think the next step is we take this to Sheriff Mahealani, and let the wheels of justice take over." she told them all.

Ms. Morrell's breathe hitched and she turned around, mentally cursing herself, for getting caught in her little scam that she's been hiding.

Scott spoke up. "Dad, you can't let that happen." he begged.

Rafael just sighed in a little angry. "Son, it's complicated." he warned him.

"She didn't force me to do anything, I went after her. Everything that happened, I wanted it to happen." Scott said. He glanced a little over at Ms. Morrell who was sitting away.

"There's no surprise there." Natalie sneered a little. Rafael turned to her, frowning at her.

Lydia finally spoke up and pulled her mother's shoulder. "Why are you doing this mom?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Putting Ms. Morrell on trial?"

"This isn't just about her." Natalie snapped. She turned to point at Scott. "This is about him. I want you to see what kind of person Scott truly is." she sneered, pushing him back a little.

"Wait a minute, that is what this is about?" Rafael asked Natalie. "Your crazy grudge against my teenage son?"

"I'm never going to stop being friends with Scott, mom." Lydia snapped, once again pulling her mom again for her shoulder. "Ever." she said cooly. Scott just stared at her.

"We are done here." Rafael snapped.

"Oh, we are far from being done here." Natalie snapped.

"Shut up." Rafael retorted back at her.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Please." Scott yelled. "You're right Mrs. Martin. You're right. I'm selfish, and I'm stupid, and I don't deserve to be your daughter's friend. But please, don't hurt Ms. Morrell because you wanna hurt me." her told her.

"This isn't about hurting anyone, Scott." Natalie began, staring at Ms. Morrell sitting quietly. "It's about doing what's right, and, of course, informing our neighbors." she told him.

"Natalie I swear to God." Rafael began to say.

"You swear to God." Natalie mocked him.

"Publish one word about this, Mom, and I will tell everyone that I broke into Ms. Morrell's car" Lydia began to say.

"Lydia." Natalie began to say.

"That I robbed her, and made up the story of their affair. It will be like, I finally... Snapped. Like Malia." Lydia threatened. Rafael and Scott just stared at them both looking down, when they heard her mention her sister.

"Lydia." Natalie whispered, painfully.

"It'll prove what everyone already thinks about us. Crazy runs in that family." Lydia told her mother darkly. "Like mother, like daughter." she said.

Natalie glared at her daughter. "You wouldn't dare." she snapped at her.

Before anything else could be said, Ms. Morrell spoke up. "I'll quit." she said. Scott slowly turned to her. "I'll quit my job, will that satisfy you?" she asked Natalie.

"It will." Lydia spoke up. "It has too. And I absolutely would dare, mom." she warned. Natalie looked at her daughter and then to Rafael and finally at Scott.

"She has to leave town." Natalie said.

"The hell she does." Scott snapped.

"Son" Rafael began to speak up.

"Why does she need to leave town?" Scott asked angrily.

"Because, it's what's best." Rafael told him. Scott scoffed. "And Natalie will keep her word" he warned.

Natalie just stared at them. "I will." she promised.

"I'll pack my things, I'll be gone by morning." Ms. Morrell said, as she grabbed her stuff and began to walk out the door.

"Ms. Morrell." Scott called out, following her.

Ms. Morrell paused at the door, and turned to him, she turned to him and walked backwards, staring at him and then she left. Scott just stared down, sadly he was losing her.

* * *

Sheriff Mahealani got off his car, as he turned to his son, who walked up to him.

"How'd you like the movie." David Mahealani asked his son.

Danny just nodded. "Quite the twist ending." he told him.

Sheriff Mahealani nodded, and he turned to his house, he noticed the door, was open and grabbed his gun. Danny noticed and turned to face his house. He followed his father inside the house, they both walked in and they noticed Sheriff Mahealani's everything gone.

"Oh my god." Danny said.

Everything was trashed and empty folders and papers were thrown all around their house. Danny noticed his dad's murder board gone, the pictures weren't there anymore, he turned to his dad who seemed pissed.

* * *

Allison was sitting in the couch waiting for her mother to come in. She looked up when she heard the door open and her mother walk in the apartment.

"Allison." Victoria called out as she noticed her daughter sitting there waiting for her.

"What the hell was that?" Allison asked her mother. "I saw you with that biker guy, that Serpent. And don't tell me you were just being polite." she snapped.

"I was handling some unfinished business for your father." Victoria told Allison.

"I'm gonna need more than that, mom." Allison she asked. "Details. Specifics."

"Alright then." Victoria said, now turning to Allison. "Your father hired the Southside Serpents to help decrease the value of the drive-in's land so he could purchase it at a cheaper price using an offshore LLC. What you saw was me paying them for a job well done." she explained.

"So, daddy's the anonymous buyer?" Allison asked her mother. Victoria nodded. "And he's doing this from jail?"

"He has an extremely long reach, your father. And he's sunk every last penny that we have into this deal." Victoria explained to her.

"So, dad really is." Allison try to say something, not really comprehending what was going on.

"Dad is a businessman." Victoria began to explain. "He saw an opportunity, and he took it. And it was happening anyway. Old Beacon Hills' dying. He's simply helping it along." she told Allison.

"But it's wrong." Allison told her.

"Wrong?" Victoria asked. "Well, did you like living at the Dakota with a Central Park view? Did you like your personal shopping account at Barneys? How about our family dinners at Jean Georges? Your Hermes?" she snapped at her.

"Those are just things mom." Allison told her.

"That was our life, Allie, provided to us by your father. Understood." Victoria told Allison. Allison just stared down, and nodded.

* * *

Rafael turned his truck off and walked over to open the passenger side, where Scott looked defeated. Rafael opened the door, and Scott just sighed.

"You are not those things you said. You are not stupid. This wasn't your fault." Rafael warned his son.

Scott got off the truck and cried into his father shoulder.

* * *

Natalie entered Lydia's room, and slowly sat on her bed, and Lydia just stared ahead, crying. "Lydia. Malia kept so, so many secrets from us. I won't have any more secrets between us. Not anymore, not if I'm going to keep you safe." she told her, tearing up more.

Lydia turned to her mother. "What's my name, mom?" she asked. Natalie looked down, crying. "Say it." she said.

Natalie looked up to her daughter. "Lydia Camille Martin." she told her.

Lydia nodded, letting more tears fall down her face. "That's right, I'm Lydia, I am not Malia. Scott is not Jackson. So stop using them, as an excuse to control my life!" she snapped.

Natalie tried to say something, but no words were said. Lydia just turned back to stare at the wall and wiped her tears away, and just sat there as she heard her mother leave her room. Lydia just sat there for a bit and then got out her now black diary out and then stared out her window, and grabbed her phone to text Scott.

She walked up to her window to stare out to see if Scott was in his room now. Scott looked up when he noticed Lydia standing by her window. She looked down and started to text Scott an apology of what went down tonight.

Scott reached for his phone and read her message, he looked up at her and the back down to respond back with a it's okay and thanks for the help. Lydia smiled a little at him, and then she walked back to her bed and started to write in her diary.

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **Love makes you do crazy things, and maybe some of what I did, was wrong. But maybe.**_

 _ **Maybe I was right about some things.**_

The morning following, it was seen that Ms. Morrell was leaving her house, with the same stripped cup, and heart shaped glasses, she tipped them a little off when she saw two buff guys from school, walk past her house. They smirked as they noticed her checking them out. She opened her car door, and got on and drove off, thinking how she was going to seduce her next victim in another town.

 _ **Maybe Ms. Morrell was dangerous in some way.**_

 _ **Tomorrow morning, when we wake up, the world will, yet again, be changed.**_

Stiles stood in his projector room, which was his little make shift home. He stood there as he watched the last film turn off, he turned and packed in more things into his backpack and he looked around the room once more again. He picked up a photo of him and his little sister Juniper and made his way out the door.

He grabbed a spray paint and decided to tag the wall of the drive in building. He wrote Stiles was here and his signature crown as well, he threw the can away, and grabbed his backpack and decided to leave.

The biker dude, that Allison saw with her mother walked up to him, wearing his serpents jacket. "They'll tear that booth down, too. Raze the whole place. Send it to the junkyard. And us with it" he told Stiles.

Stiles chuckled a bit. "Yeah... Maybe they'll save it. All the pieces. Store it in the town hall attic, and rebuild it in a hundred years. Wonder who the hell we were." he told the serpent dude.

"Hmm. So where are you gonna live now? he asked Stiles.

"I'll figure it out, Dad." Stiles told the Serpent. He breathed in when he heard Stiles call him that, and Stiles just stared at him. "I always do." he told him, as he left.


	5. Heart of Darkness

_Every town has one._

 _The spooky house that all the kids avoid._

 _Ours was Thornhill, the Reyes' family mansion, with its very own graveyard._

 _And, trapped within its walls like some gothic heroine, was Erica Reyes._

 _Still grieving for her beloved brother, Jackson._

 _Linked in death, even as they were in life._

The mansion had dense fog everywhere, and it looked creepier than it usually did when it got dark at night. Inside the mansion, it was dark everywhere, and the only thing that could be lighten up was Erica, walking down the stairs in a red silk night dress, with a candle holder in her hand, as she descended the stairs.

Erica was looking for something, or rather someone, she entered the open room, there laid Jackson's coffin, where candles lit everywhere. She opened the coffin, and Jackson's body wasn't there, but on top was seen bloody finger scratches. She closed the coffin, when finally she turned around, and she let out a huge scream, because standing right there was her brother, her dead brother, zombie like, reaching out to her neck to choke her.

Erica woke up startled, sitting up in her brother's bed, grabbing her neck. She tried to calm her racing heart, and took deep breathes in to calm herself down, once she did, she turned to side and saw her mom by the door.

Margaret stood there by the door staring at her daughter. "I told you, Erica. No more sleeping in Jackson's bed." she harshly sneered at Erica.

"I-I was working on the eulogy. For Jacky." Erica told her mother.

Margaret just stared at her. "Don't bother." she told her. She walked towards Erica. "You won't be speaking in his memorial. God knows what you'd say. Something to humiliate us?" she said. Margaret picked up her eulogy and read parts of it and crunched it up in ball. "No." she said coldly, and threw away Erica's eulogy.

Erica just stared at her mother, trying her hardest not to cry.

* * *

Music played a bit loudly in Scott's room, and hanging in the his room was a punching bag.

Scott was harshly punching the bag, throwing a bunch of combos and was sweating hard, he wanted to do something to forget everything. Rafael stood by Scott's door and watched him a bit. Scott looked up and saw his dad there.

"Hey Rocky." Rafael greeted, as he took in his sweaty son, and the punching bag.

"Hey." Scott greeted back, panting a bit.

"You know, I never thought I'd say that I miss you playing guitar, but..." Rafael began to say.

Scott shook his head a bit and cut his dad off. "Ah. Sorry, Dad" he said, and turned back to the punching bag. "Just trying to get back in fighting shape for the field." he told him, as he continued to throw punches.

"So, this is all for football?" Rafael asked wearily.

"Coach Finstock is about to set the starting line-up, name a new captain." Scott told his dad as he paused from punching. "It's like you said. Football gets me a scholarship, which gets me to college, where I can study music. Captains get scholarships" he told his dad, and then back to punching his punching bag.

Rafael just stood there, watching his son, wondering if this is all from Morrell's departure, he just silently nodded and left to leave his son's room and let him continue working his upper body.

* * *

"This is how my dad, had his Jackson Reyes' murder board, before it was trashed." Danny told Stiles and Lydia.

"Any leads on who did that? Or what they were looking for?" Stiles asked as they stared at their board.

Danny turned to him. "Nope. No fingerprints." he said. "But they stole a bunch of files, background checks, and all the video and audiotapes of police interviews." he added, as he stared at them both.

Before Stiles can ask anything else, the door opened, and Jiang walked in. "Hey, Lydia." he greeted smiling.

Lydia smiled widely. "Jiang, hi."

"Sorry to interrupt." Jiang apologized as he noticed Danny, and Stiles.

"Oh, no... Uh, it's okay. We're just, uh, working on." Lydia stuttered a bit.

"Our murder board." Stiles inserted.

Jiang just looked at them confused, he tried to form his words, and turned to Lydia, who was just nodding. "Well, I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow?" he asked her.

Lydia smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, it's a date." she said. Stiles's glance snapped at Lydia and Danny just raised his eyebrows. "I, mean, I'll- I'll see you there. Bye" she told him.

Jiang just smiled shyly. "So, I'll see you. Bye." he said, as he made his way out the door.

"So. Bye." Lydia stuttered weakly. She sighed and turned to the guys.

"Going on a date with Jiang?" Danny asked. "Does Mama Martin, know about that?" he asked her.

Lydia just grimaced. "Danny, I'm not under house arrest." she said. Danny just gave her a knowing look. "Okay, she's out of town at a Women in Journalism spa retreat. Anyway, it's not a 'date' date." she said, walking back to the desk.

Stiles just sat there and turned to her. "You just called it a date. You literally said, it's a date." he said.

"That's just my cover." Lydia defended. "Really, it's an intelligence gathering mission." she said, with Stiles rolling her eyes and Danny just smiling, knowingly. "We should focus on the one thing we have access to that your dad doesn't. The kids at Beacon Hills High. You know, maybe Jiang knows something about Jackson he didn't think was important." she told them, facing Danny.

Stiles just frowned in confusion, thinking about what she just said.

* * *

The whistle rang through the field, and Scott was there wearing jersey number 37. He looked out on the field and he everything seemed to go slow motion for him. His team player yelled out the play and Scott had the ball.

Scott took the ball, but he was tackled down harshly. Coach blew his whistle. "Damn it. McCall! What the hell was that?" he yelled at Scott.

Everyone rushed off to lockers and Scott followed them all, he got to his locker and he took off his jersey and shoulder pads and leaned against the lockers. He just closed his eyes and tried to rest a bit. Coach Finstock stormed in the locker room and went straight to Scott.

"Where were you, McCall? Because you weren't on my field just now?" Coach Finstock asked.

Scott just stood there watching him. "I'm sorry coach." Scott told him.

Coach Finstock just stared at him and then turned to the side. "Lahey!" he yelled out.

Isaac was walking by when he turned to coach and walked up to him. "Sup, Coach?" he said.

"You want to be captain?" Coach Finstock asked Isaac.

Isaac just smirked. "Hell yea, I do." he said, walking up to them.

Scott just stared up at Coach and then stared at Isaac.

"Then this here is what we call a horse race, fellas." Coach Finstock began to say. "Now, you got a week to show me who wants top spot more. Good luck." he finished saying to the boys and left.

Isaac just smirked and began to leave when Scott stopped him. "Look, Isaac." Scott began.

"Save it McCall." Isaac cut him off. "If anybody deserves to be captain and wear Jackson's number, it's me. Not you." he told him and left.

Scott just stared at Isaac, almost glaring at him, he sighed and quickly just grabbed his stuff to go shower.

* * *

Rafael McCall, walked in the Pop's Diner and walked towards where Victoria was. Victoria looked up when she noticed him, she quickly served the man, and went to the counter where she had his order prepared.

She grabbed it, and set it down on the counter, where Rafael sat down. "Your usual. Turkey on rye, hold the tomatoes, to-go." she called out. Rafael sighed and nodded.

"Great. Can I get a huge cup of coffee to go?" Rafael ordered. "I'm running on little or no sleep. Scott. Up all hours." he explained to Victoria. She just looked at the side as she poured the coffee. "Listen, I was thinking maybe we should take another stab at going on a date. So what do ya say? Dinner?" he asked her.

Victoria turned to him and smile awkwardly as she set his coffee down. "Rafael, uh, I'm married." she told him. "And you are too."

Rafael stared at her. "I'm... I'm confused here. So, the drive-in... That wasn't a date?" he asked her. Victoria just stared at him, eye wide, he just nodded and grabbed his order. "Totally my bad. Gotta go."

"Hey, Rafael wait." Victoria quickly began.

"It's all good. I'll catch you later." Rafael told her. Victoria just stared after him and sighed, as she slumped her shoulders down, in a sad look.

* * *

"Lydia, you're positively radiating Nicholas Sparks." Allison told her, as she, Lydia, Danny, Stiles walked down the rows of the bleachers. Lydia smiled, when she heard her say that. "Tell me everything, about this Jiang." she asked.

"Oh there's nothing to tell." Danny told Allison. "Just one of Lydia's sources, there's nothing romantic in the offing." he explained to her, as they reached Scott. Lydia was the first to sit down next to Scott.

"Why is everything weird here?" Allison asked Danny, as she set her bag down, while they all sat. "Why can't a date, just be a date? What about you, Scott? How's life in a PH world?" she asked Scott. Lydia and Scott just stared at her in confusion, Allison noticed and explained herself. "PM. Post Morrell? What, too soon?" she asked innocently, as she ate her fries.

Scott just looked away and looked at his papers. "Coach Finstock, says I have a shot at being varsity captain" he began to explain "So I'm not thinking about anything else, right now." he finished, as he glanced at her, and then at Lydia.

"And you're back to being boring." Allison began to say.

Lydia just sighed and leaned forward. "Are you, maybe, throwing yourself into football as a way to avoid your feelings." she asked him.

"I'm not avoiding anything, Lydia. I'm trying to get my life back on track." Scott said defensively.

Before anyone can answer, Kira walked over and sat down next to him. "I can help with that. I know Ms. Morrell was tutoring you." she began to say.

Allison just stared at Lydia. "Understatement of the year." she replied, as she continued to eat another fry, Lydia just turned to her, and silently chuckled, and Allison laughed along with her.

"But there's this amazing songwriter from New York, who's an adjunct at Carson College? Incredible mentor. He does some coaching on the side and I told him about you. You wanna meet him?" Kira asked him.

Scott just stared at her, and began to nod. "Yeah, yeah I'd love to, but football..." he began to say.

"No. Scott can." Lydia added in, slapping Scott in the arm. He turned to her and stared at her. "And he will." she told Kira, Scott turned back to her.

Kira smiled at Scott, and held out a paper. "Call him if you want, but do it soon. His spots fill up fast." she told him, as she tucked the paper to his shirt pocket.

"Thank you Kira." Scott told her. Kira smiled and stood up to leave.

"Hey, now you have zero excuse to avoid music." Lydia told Scott, to regain hist attention. Scott just smiled at his best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt sad Breakfast Club." Erica interrupted. "But I'm here to formally, invite you to Jackson's memorial at Thornhill this weekend." she explained, as she gave them all black envelopes to them all. "To my surprise and chagrin, mother added you to the case you're tempted to steal our silver candlesticks, don't. We'll be searching bags." she said, straight to Allison.

Erica just glared at her once, and left.

Lydia turned to Allison. "Hey, try to remember, she is burying her brother." she told Allison.

Allison just nodded and stared at her lap.

* * *

Allison turned to corner and caught up with Erica. "Erica, wait." she yelled out. Erica turned around and turned back around, and Allison rushed to catch up to her. "You're in pain. This is a horrible week for you. I'm sure it's why you're being particularly obnoxious." she said.

"Maybe. What's your point." Erica told Allison.

"Look, I don't want to be locked in a catfight-to-the-death with you. That only ends in one way. Mutual annihilation." Allison told her.

"Agreed." Erica told her, rolling her eyes a bit.

"So, can't we just, be friends? Or, at least frenemies?" Allison asked Erica.

Erica already had her back to Allison, when she asked to be friends. She rolled her eyes at her. "If you want to extend an olive branch, come to a sleepover I'm having." she asked her. Erica stopped walking and turned to her, by the stairs.

Allison just paused and let out a breathe. "Fine. Sure. When?' she asked, not really looking at Erica.

"The night before the memorial." Erica responded, as she turned and made her way up the stairs. Allison just stared at her back in confusion, Erica paused a little, and look back down at her. "I don't want to spend the night before I bury my brother alone." she told her and left.

Allison just sighed, and turned to leave, questioning herself if she gone crazy for striking up a friendship with Erica.

* * *

Scott was, sitting on the bench, in his football gear, staring down, thinking about what Kira told him, to remembering what's been happening to him. To the many times he spent alone, sitting in the locker room, to when he would see all his teams mates, ran and tap Jackson's locker, him running his fingers to his last name, remembering when Coach Finstock handed him Jackson's jersey and his first football game wearing the number.

Scott looked up, and he stared at the number that Kira had given him. He hesitated on calling, when finally he just went for it, he quickly type the number in, and waited for his fate to answer.

"Hi. Mr. Campion? Yeah, my name is Scott McCall, I'm a friend of Kira's" Scott said to his phone.

* * *

Scott was sitting across Mr. Campion, as she stared at the teen boy in front of him.

"Talk to me about your music." Mr. Campion asked him.

Scott nodded. "I started writing music this summer, Mr. Campion." he began.

"Rupert." Mr. Campion corrected him.

"Rupert." Scott said, nodding. "After this kid at my school died. It's his... It's his funeral this week. Actually, the first song I wrote was about him." he explained to him.

Rupert Campion just stared at Scott and continued. "How many hours a day do you spend writing?" he asked Scott.

"At least couple." Scott responded.

"That's going to change." Rupert told Scott.

Scott nodded at his suggestion. "I know. And it will. Once football season is over." he told Rupert.

"Football season?" Rupert asked, in a tone, that Scott didn't like.

"Yeah, I play, I play football, is that a problem?" Scott asked him.

"You tell me." Rupert told Scott. "Before I sold my first song, I was in the studio all day. Waitering and bartending all night. There's no short-cuts, unless you're a prodigy." he told Scott, standing up as he got coffee.

"Definitely not a prodigy." Scott told him, chuckling a bit.

Rupert just sighed and stared at Scott, and walked towards him a bit. "Do you have songs I can hear?" he asked him.

"Yeah, yeah." Scott said, as he got his USB out and set down on his desk.

Rupert stared at him. "Where are your sheets? Your sheet music?" he asked him. He sat down on the desk. "I don't teach performance, I teach song writing. I focus on craft, composition, lyrics. To even talk about your songs in a constructive way, we need to be on the same page. Like, on actual pages." he told him, as he pointed to the stack of music sheet he had.

Scott just nodded. "Okay, I'll write my songs out for you." he told him.

"For tomorrow." Rupert told his as he stood up so sit back down on his seat.

"Tomorrow?" Scott asked, alarmed.

* * *

It was foggy in Thornhill, and Sheriff Mahealani, was making his way in. Margaret and David Reyes, was there already waiting there for him, so he can follow her in.

Margaret walked in the room, that was gonna be held as Jackson's memorial, followed by Sheriff Mahealani, and right behind him was David following him.

"Jackson's memorial, is going to be held in this room. Before he's laid to rest in the cemetery on Thornhill's ground" Margaret told Sheriff Mahealani as she took off her gloves, as she snatched a rose. "We've invited everyone on our list." she said as she turned to Sheriff Mahealani.

"What list is that?" Sheriff Mahealani asked.

"List of suspects, of course." David told the sheriff. Sheriff Mahealani just nodded as he stared at them. "People with grudges against us, many of them members of Beacon Hills's founding families, I'm sorry to say. Someone in this town killed Jackson." he said as he stared at Sheriff Mahealani.

David Mahealani just nodded at what he said. "You know, that's our thought, too. Since whoever broke into my house, knew I'd be at the drive-in." he told them.

"Which means, there's a very real possibility Jackson's murderer will soon be in this room." Margaret told them.

Erica was making her way in the room when she heard her mother say that. "That's why you invited the Argents and everyone else?" she asked her mother and father, she scoffed. "To investigate them?" she asked. David, looked over his shoulder, and down, while her mother just had a stern look, but she continued to talk. "And you think I'm manipulative, and heartless, and making this all by myself?" she said, frowning at her mother.

Margaret Reyes, just stared at her daughter and then at her husband, while Erica was looking at her mother, with a cross of anger, and hurt.

* * *

It was dark out, and Pop's neon sign was glowing very brightly, inside sat Lydia, and Jiang in a booth, talking.

"I think it's great you're doing what you guys are doing for Jackson." Jiang told her.

Lydia smiled a bit. "You two were on the water polo team together. Were you guys close?" she asked him.

Jiang leaned forward a bit. "This is just talking us talking, right?" he asked Lydia. Lydia looked to the side and leaned a bit closer. "Just because, I feel kind of guilty about it." he said. Lydia just nodded, and looked down, but still Jiang continued. "A few months ago, Jackson started acting all, like, weird and secretive." he told her.

"Do you know why?" Lydia asked him.

Jiang just looked a bit uncomfortable, as he said the next thing "I thought it was about your sister, to be honest. They'd been dating a few weeks when he changed." he admitted.

Lydia looked a bit confused. "Changed? In what way?" she asked him.

"We stopped hanging out, he wouldn't call back, and then. Then he started selling all his stuff, anything, he could sell for cash, he was hawking." he admitted. Lydia just looked at him and gave him a confused look. "Then I heard he was dealing drugs." he added.

"What, drugs?" Lydia asked him.

"Weed, pills, whatever." Jiang answered. "I don't know for sure, because by then he stopped talking to me."

"And all this started after Jackson, and Malia, got together?" Lydia asked him. He sadly nodded at her, and she just stared at him, with a confused look in her eye, trying to take in what Jiang had just revealed to her.

* * *

Scott was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, strumming his guitar, with Kira sitting in his bed, as she looked down at him. Scott finished playing his guitar, and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Great, now write it down." Kira guided him. "Musical notation, not in tabs. It's kind of obnoxious, but Rupert is right." she told him. She looked down at Scott who correctly wrote in the note. She smiled and stared down at Scott, who stared back at her amused. "You catch on quick, newbie." she told him.

The door opened, and a knock came in after, while Scott's dad just entered. "Hey son, time to..." Rafael didn't finish his sentence when he noticed Scott and Kira in his room. "Uh, hey. Hi, I uh. I'm his old man. Yeah, I am Rafael." he stuttered out, trying to get a grip on himself.

"Dad, this is Kira. Kira this is my dad." Scott introduced, Kira just looked at both men amused.

"San. Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Kira. Kira?" Rafael asked, Kira nodded amused. "Right, Braeden and the Pussycats. I'm a big fan. Yeah I saw you guys at the taste of Beacon Hills, and you were a rocking hard." he told her, pumping his fist a bit.

Kira was just standing there, smiling big, amused at the whole thing, as she watched Rafael caught by surprise and Scott being embarrassed a bit. "Thanks, Mr. McCall." she told him.

"Actually, dad, we're in a middle of some music stuff, so." Scott said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, right. Yeah. I'm gonna just close this, not all the way." Rafael said, closing the door, but peeking in still. Kira just stared at him amused and then at Scott. "Yeah, um." Rafael said, smiling wide.

"Thanks dad, goodbye." Scott told him.

Rafael nodded, and left, smiling, Scott and Kira watched him leave, and caught him still staring, as he went down the stairs.

* * *

Lydia arrived home, and she noticed her father out by the garage, she walked up to him and stood there by the car.

"Hey." Peter said, as he noticed his daughter, smiling. "Good timing. Why don't you grab the wrench and tighten up the hose for me?" he asked her.

Lydia gave her dad a soft smile, and did what she was told, she grabbed the wrench and while she tighten the hose she started to ask questions. "Dad, every time I ask Mom about Malia, she shuts me down. Can we please talk about it?" she asked him, pleading him with her eyes. Peter stared at his daughter, and continued working on the car, she took this as a go. "What happened? What did Jackson do that was so bad?" she asked him.

Peter stood straight and cleaned his hand. "Jackson, and Malia had a fight." he began to say, as he turned and leaned against the car. "I don't know what it was about, but afterwards, Malia was pretty devastated. And I came home from work one day, and I, I heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom. I went upstairs, I knocked on the door, I asked if Malia was all right, and... She didn't say anything. So I kicked the door down. Malia was trying to hurt herself, Lydia. That's why we sent her away. To stop her from trying to take her own life again." Peter explained, sadly.

Lydia just stared at her dad, and the looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Stiles and Lydia were in the journalism room, as she told him the story on what Jiang said, and what her dad told her the night before. Stiles just stared at her.

"Lydia, I'm sorry, that's hard core." Stiles told her.

Lydia just sat across from him, nodding. "I asked my dad if could call Malia. He said she was doing better. But then, when she heard about Jackson's death, she had a big step back. He didn't want to risk another one" She told him.

Stiles just looked at her concerned, and then looked down, deciding to change the topic a bit. "Why does a rich kid sells drugs?" he asked her.

"He was running away from his parents?" Lydia told him.

Stiles just scowled a bit and stood up. "Yeah. Probably. Or drug dealers." he added.

"Oh my god is that possible?" Lydia asked him.

"Yours is more likely. But why would he have to run away from mommy and daddy?" Stiles asked once again, trying to get into the situation more deeper.

"Because. They're monsters." Lydia told him, as she frowned.

"Yeah, but why specifically." Stiles asked, as he stared at her.

"Well we can't exactly ask them." Lydia told him. shrugging a bit.

"So we have to ask Jackson." Stiles told her.

Lydia stared at Stiles, confused a bit. "Are you proposing a seance or?" she asked him.

Stiles just looked at her a bit amused. "No. Dead men tell no tales. But their bedrooms, their houses." he told her. Lydia just nodded a bit and gave him okay go look.

* * *

"Cyclones twenty-five, on two. Cyclones, twenty-five on two. Ready? Break!" a football player called out. They all clapped and Scott picked his sleeve up a bit to remember his play. He noticed it smudged, and he couldn't exactly point out what was said. Scott had no choice but get in position confused. On the other side of the field he notice Isaac. The play began and he ran the wrong way.

"Other side!" was all Scott heard, and ran the other way. His teammate told him where to go, and Scott did exactly what he was told, they passed him the ball, before he can even catch the ball, he was tackled down by Isaac, who just laughed a bit, he got up and left, Scott just rubbed his wrist which was hurting.

From there on now, every single play that was practiced, was him being tackled down and him rubbing his wrist as he continue. Finally the last play practice was done, before Isaac tackled him down.

"Well done, McCall! Great hustle." Coach Finstock, yelled from the sidelines.

Isaac got up, and went to grab him, using his bad wrist, Scott yelled out in pain, and Isaac pulled away, and he grabbed his other hand, and helped him up. Isaac and Scott took of their helmets.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Isaac asked him.

"Nothing, it's fine." Scott replied back, as he rubbed his wrist.

"You're not playing with a busted hand." Isaac told him, shaking his head.

"I said it's fine Isaac." Scott yelled.

Isaac just stared at him. "Scott, sit this one out, you'll thank me later." he told him seriously.

"Are you really that scared of me?" Scott snapped back.

Isaac stopped to stare at him in disbelief.

"Fellas, are we going to chit chat, or are we going to play?" Coach Finstock asked him.

"Let's play." Scott told Isaac, as he ran away from him.

"Fine, it's your funeral." Isaac told him, as he put his helmet back on and ran off to continue playing.

After being a bit much hurt, he was left for the lockers to get his bandage.

Scott was sitting on the bench, trying to wrap his hand. Allison was walking with her cheer bag and in her practice uniform, when she noticed him. She saw him struggling to wrap his hand, and she walked up to him instead of following the rest of the cheerleaders.

Scott finally looked up and noticed Allison, as she set her bag on the bench, and sat down next to him, and took his hand and started to wrap it up for him.

"Isn't this your playing hand?" Allison asked him. Scott just nodded. "Scott, this hand is your instrument. You need to take better of it." she told him. "And you know, stop punishing yourself while you're at it."

"I'm not." Scott told her frowning.

"You sure?" Allison asked him, as she carefully wrapped the hand.

"I got slammed, because I didn't know the play." Scott began to explain. "I didn't know the play because, like an idiot, instead of memorizing my plays I was up late last night. Working some of my songs with Kira. God I'm such an idiot." he said, scolding himself.

Allison just looked up at him, at the mention of Kira. "Kira, huh?" she asked him. Scott just turned to stared at her, in confusion and bit amused. "No, I endorse this." she told him.

Scott began to smile at her. "You jealous, Allie?" he asked her, amused.

"Please. I had my seven minutes in heaven with Scott McCall." Allison told him. Scott just stared at her, smiling. Allison just looked up at him and glanced back down, as she finished up wrapping his hand. "Okay, good as new." she said holding up his hand, and gave it a kiss. "But try to take better care of it. That hand is going to be worth millions one day." she told him, as she grabbed her stuff, and left, she looked back at him, and Scott just smiled as he watched her leave.

* * *

"These are. Fine." Rupert told Scott, as he looked over his sheets.

"I was up all night." Scott explained to him.

"Yeah, I can tell." Rupert said. "Your sheets are sloppy, rushed." he told him.

"Okay." Scott said, frowning.

"I listened to your songs." Rupert began to say. "I think they're, uh, juvenile. They're repetitive, they're break up songs." he told him.

Scott just kept frowning at him, hearing his criticizing. "Yeah, right. But Ms. Morrell said that." he began to explain. Only to get cut off by Rupert.

"Morrell? She was your music teacher? One who left?" Rupert asked him. Scott just nodded at him. "This is hard to hear, and for me to say, but, I think she must've, connected with you in a way that I don't see us doing." he told Scott, as he gave him his back.

Scott frowned and stood up, confused to what he suggesting. "Wait, are you." Scott paused and scoffed a bit. "Is that it? You're saying that I should just quit?"

"I'm saying that I don't think I can help you." Rupert told him, as he faced him now.

Scott just nodded, and looked down, not happy that this man was quitting on him.

* * *

The only thing that can be heard in the Reyes' dining table was the spoon hitting the plates. Allison just looked around, shifting uncomfortably a bit. David and Margaret sat on the two ends of the table, and Nana Lily was sitting, across from Erica and Allison.

"Thank you for having me." Allison told Margaret.

Margaret just looked down at her plate showing no emotions whatsoever. "Erica invited you. I have no idea why you're here." she told her, now mockingly smiling.

Allison just looked at her, and smiled back. "Me neither. I thought there'd be other girls." she said, as she looked over at Erica, who hasn't said a word, and ignored her words.

"Nana Lily, would you like some more ham?" David asked Nana. But Nana was only chewing her food and staring at the girls, in a eerily way. David noticed, and he just threw the fork back in and looked back down at his food. "Allison, would you like some more maple ham?" he asked her.

"I'm good. It's delicious, though. You can really tasted the maple." Allison told him.

"You do know that Beacon Hills, was founded on the maple syrup industry?" David asked her.

"I didn't actually. Fascinating." Allison told him, as she continued to eat. She didn't feel comfortable around them, they look emotionless.

"That's where Applegate River, got it's nickname, Sweetwater." David told her, now looking at her. Margaret just rolled her eyes at him. "Perhaps, you should ask your father about it, sometime. How is he by the way?" he asked.

Allison just looked up at him, and then back down, trying to ignore the way he asked her about her father. "Okay." she replied.

"There are worse things than prison." Margaret commented.

Finally Erica managed to say something. "Like this dinner party." she mumbled out.

Margaret snapped her head at her daughter. "What did you say?" she snapped. Allison just looked over at Erica, and Erica just glanced at Allison and then back down. Margaret just stared at the girls, and then back to eating.

"It must have been hard for you." David began to say. "Watching your father being handcuffed and dragged out of your home in front of you and your neighbors. All those reporters." he told her, as in mocking her. Allison looked up at saw Margaret's amused look at what David said.

Erica looked at Allison, and Allison just nodded "The worst part is how fast it happened. He was just, gone. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Allison began to say. "That's why I think it's so great. You're all getting a chance to say goodbye to Jackson tomorrow." she shot back at them.

"Not all of us." Erica commented, as she looked down at her food. Allison just looked at her.

"That's because some people already got to say goodbye to Jackson." Margaret began to say. Erica looked over to stare at her mother. "While rowing him across the river. To his death." she shot, as she picked up her plate and left.

Allison just turned over to Erica, and Erica just stayed quiet, as she reached out to get her glass of water. Allison began to feel bad for Erica, for having these types of parents who don't care for her.

* * *

Victoria was scrubbing the oven, when she heard the doorbell to Pop's diner ring. She stopped and left the little shovel and made her way to the front of the diner.

"Hello?" Victoria called out, when she noticed no one. She took off her gloves, and that's when she noticed it.

A box sitting in the middle of the diner. She slowly walked towards it, and she crouched in front of it. She stared at it in confusion, and then she decided to open it. When she opened it, she threw the lid back, and she ran back screaming and starting to panic.

Victoria was again, slowly walked towards the box, where the hissing and rattle can her could be heard. It was a snake, and she just stared at the snake, scared, thinking of what the message that was sent to her.

* * *

Lydia opened the door, to her room, when she heard giggling. She made her way downstairs quietly, and the giggling got louder. "Malia?" she called out.

But all was heard was her giggling. Lydia, just looked over the wall, and noticed her dad, sitting in the arm chair, watching the old home videos he used to film, of Malia when she was younger. Lydia just stared at her dad, and then at the TV, trying her hardest not to cry.

She just stayed there a bit more remembering her times with her older sister.

* * *

Erica and Allison were both sitting in Erica's bed, as they both looked through the baby photos of her and Jackson.

"I hope this isn't weird, but Jackson was crazy handsome." Allison commented, smiling up at Erica.

"The handsomest." Erica replied to her. "Something tells me he would've liked you." she told her.

Allison just looked at her and then smiled, as she looked at the picture of Jackson again. "Why did you invite me? Why not Quinn? Or Tierney? Aren't they your besties?" she asked Erica in all seriousness.

"And yet, that night at the pep rally, after I had my panic attack, you helped me. Not them." Erica told her in all honesty, as she looked back down at the pictures of her brother.

"You're allowed to say goodbye to your brother. But, why does it have to be..." Allison began to ask.

"In front of people?" Erica finished asking for her.

"Yeah." Allison said nodding a bit.

Erica sighed. "Everything with Jackson's been so. Public. Everyone has an opinion. Has been gossiping. Saying he got what he deserved, or that he didn't. I just. I want everyone to know that I'm. I'm sorry. And that Jackson deserved, a better family, than what he got." she admitted to Allison.

"Then do it." Allison encouraged her. "I'll help you. And let Margaret and David Reyes do their worst." she told her.

"Oh, they will." Erica answered. "They'll kill me." she added, looking at her dead in the eye.

Allison just looked at her and then glanced down, trying to either believe or let go what Erica just told her. Erica just smiled sadly at her, and went back to flipping the pages of the photo album.

* * *

Victoria was sitting down on the booths, waiting for the person she called. She was in deep thought when they diner's bell chimed and Rafael rushed in. Rafael noticed Victoria standing up and walked to her.

"I am here for you, whenever." Rafael began to say. "But why didn't you call the cops or animal control services?" he told her, as he sat down across from her.

Victoria shook her head. "It was a message, for me, from the Serpents." she told him, seriously. "I didn't call the police because I don't trust them. I don't trust half the people in this damn town. Just you." she told him.

"Which is why you gotta tell me, why the Serpents?" Rafael asked.

"It's Chris." Victoria told him. "He owes them money."

Rafael just looked at her. "How much money?" he asked.

Victoria shook her head. "No, Rafael. That's between Chris and the Serpents." she told him. "Thank you so much for coming here tonight. But I don't want to get you any more involved than you already are." she told him.

Rafael, just looked at her for a really long time, and he just stayed like that, not giving her a nod, or a no.

* * *

Morning came, and Lydia was putting on her black cardigan for her dress, when she saw a figure moving through her mirror.

"You ready, to enter the belly of the beast?" Stiles asked her, as he stood there, in a suit, with his crown beanie still on.

Lydia turned around, and a smile grew on her face, as she noticed Stiles. She looked at him and smiled even wider. Stiles shifted in his spot, and put his hands in his pockets. "It was the best I can do." he told her. Lydia didn't say anything, she just smiled at him, checking him out, while Stiles flushed a little.

They made their way out, and made their way to the mansion. Once they made it, the got off, and both shuddered a bit, as they saw the mansion. They made their way in and waited for everything to begin.

Margaret was out greeting people, when Victoria walked up to her. "Margaret, I just wanted to offer my condolences." she told her.

Margaret stared at her a bit. "Victoria, that's so kind." as she went in for a hug. Victoria accepted it, and before she can even try to pull away, Margaret held her in place and started to whisper in her ear. "You think you're so clever, coming here and offering your pity?" she sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked her confused.

"So you've come to gloat? With warmest regards from your husband I'm sure." Margaret told her. Victoria just looked at her, as Margaret pulled away, and left. She turned to look at Margaret, and she rolled her eyes at the crazy lady.

With that being done and said, Victoria walked in the house.

Erica stared at her reflection in the mirror. And Allison walked up to her. "You ready?" Allison asked her.

"Just about." Erica told her. "You go ahead. I'll be down."

Allison just smiled softly at her, as she comfortingly rubbed Erica's arm. "Okay." was all she responded at the blonde. With one final look, Allison left Erica's room, and left Erica staring at her reflection, and at her black dress.

Downstairs, Margaret was making her way to her seat when Scott noticed her, and stood up to go talk to her, with Jackson's jersey in his hand. Margaret noticed him and looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Reyes." Scott began to tell her. Margaret just looked at him, in wonder, as Scott continued. "I thought you might want to have this." he said, giving her Jackson's jersey.

"You're so much like him." Margaret whispered to Scott, as she slowly caressed his cheek a bit and then to his brown hair. Danny and Lydia, stared at them both, while Stiles looked from the corner of his eye. Margaret snapped out of it. "Oh, I'm so sorry, thank you Scott." she told him, as she took the jersey and Scott left to sit down.

Scott sat down, and Lydia just watched him a little sad, but that quickly disappeared when Danny leaned over. "Did she just touch your hair?" he asked Scott.

Lydia leaned forward. "That was really sweet what you did." she told Scott.

"She deserves it, more than I do." Scott told them. They all looked up and saw Allison make her towards them.

"Days like today really put things in perspective, huh?" Allison asked them, she sat down and continued. "I mean, at least we're here. At least, we're alive." she said, as she turned around. Scott just looked up at her.

Lydia, just looked down, then at Stiles, when she noticed her dad. She tilted her head a bit, and saw her dad, and David Reyes at the bar that was there. She saw David, say something about pacing himself, and she just looked at the scene in confusion. It confused her even more, when David just left her dad there, and her dad, just nodding. She looked away, making sure she'd ask him what was that about later on.

Everyone in the room, sat there, waiting, when they heard footsteps, everyone in that room, all turned and saw Erica Reyes, making her way down the aisle, in a white dress, with the red bow tired around her waist, the same white dress she wore, the day she said goodbye to her twin brother, Jackson, at Applegate River on July 4th.

Margaret and David walked up to the coffin when they noticed their daughter. Erica passed Allison, and Allison just looked at her.

"Oh my god." Allison managed to say.

"Yes." Danny said a bit more excited.

David, and Margaret just stared at their daughter, not wanting to make a big scene in front of the whole town. Erica made her way to the podium, beating her parents to it.

"Welcome to Thornhill." Erica began, welcoming everyone. "Thank you all for coming. If you'll kindly take your seats." she said, gesturing for the people to sit down. "I'd like to start the memorial, with a few words about Jackson."

Margaret who sitting down, was about to stand up when David stopped her. Margaret looked up at noticed Allison sitting close by.

"You are only going to make things worse." Allison icily whispered to Margaret Reyes. Margaret just glared at the teen girl, and looked back up at Erica.

"The last time I saw Jackson, I was wearing this dress." Erica began to say, gesturing to her dress a bit. "I know it's impossible. But I swear, when I put it on, it. It feels like he's in the room with me." she said, as she looked over to the picture of her twin brother, and then back to the crowd.

"Even though we were twins, I used to demand I have my own birthday party. Until one year, out of the blue, Jackson convinced me we had to combine them into one. It wasn't until years later, I found out why. It was because no one wanted to come to mine. And Jackson didn't want me to know." Erica continued. Margaret just gritted her teeth and looked down, while Erica continued, breaking down a bit now. "He protected me. Every single day. I wish, that day at the river, I had protected him." she finally broke down and turned to the coffin where her brother was laying. "I'm so sorry Jacky, We failed you. All of us." she cried out, Allison quickly stood up and rushed up to Erica, while Margaret glared at her daughter.

Allison walked up to Erica, and Erica quickly turned to her, and hugged her. Stiles and Lydia just shared a look and then looked back at Allison comforting Erica, as Erica remembered her last hug with Jackson. Allison, pulled Erica to her, and sat her down, as she comforted her.

Margaret finally made her way up the podium. "I think we'll adjourn now to the Winter Salon for a light supper." she said, and the guest all cleared the room. Stiles, quickly stood up and grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her out to do what they talked about. Lydia just looked back at Allison and Erica for a bit, and let Stiles continue to pull her out of the memorial room.

The guest all hung out, and finally Victoria spotted Rafael by the stairs, she smiled and made her way to them. "Hey." she called out.

Rafael noticed her, and walked up to her. "Hey."

"I didn't think you were going make it." Victoria told him.

"Yeah, I got off a little late from work, but, um, I did want to pay my respects." he told Victoria. She looked down and whispered a yeah to him. "Also, I realized something last night. The bookkeeping position at my company, that you applied for. It's still open, no snakes, if you're interested." he told her.

Victoria smiled. "Yes, yes, yes!" she told him, as she hugged him. Rafael accepted her embrace, and Victoria just looked at the wall, she pulled back and smiled softly at him. "Uh, thank you."

"Yeah." Rafael nodded, Victoria just smiled shyly at him.

* * *

Stiles slowly opened the door to Jackson's room. Stiles and Lydia both walked in the room and looked around for a while, as they slowly walked in the room.

"Is it me or did the temperature just drop like it does in horror movies?" Lydia asked as she looked around.

"That's just the icy chill of the dead." Stiles told her. They both walked in even closer to Jackson's bed, while they looked around.

"Where does a teenage boy hide things?" Lydia asked, as Stiles crouched a bit and looked around.

"Under the Jiangress, maybe in the drawers, behind the headboard, in the closet." he told her, as he walked towards the other side of the bed, towards the cupboards he had, with Lydia following him and looking around the room.

Lydia crouched down and decided to check the drawers, they both continued to looked when they heard someone.

"Hello." Nana Lily, said. Lydia and Stiles both stood up, and they looked at the old woman, who was hiding behind the opened door. Nana Lily wheeled herself a bit closer to them.

Lydia was the first to recover, while Stiles stood behind her, close to her, as he looked at Nana Lilly in pure horror. "I'm so sorry, we were just leaving." she told Nana Lily. Stiles just looked at the old lady, still scared, as he shook his head.

"Oh it's you." Nana Lily told Lydia, wheeling herself more closer to them. "How lovely to see you again." she said. Lydia and Stiles just looked confused and scared, at what the old lady was saying. "Come closer I wanna get a good look at you." she told Lydia.

"The horror." Stiles whispered in Lydia's ear. "The horror." he repeated. Lydia shivered, and slowly walked up to Nana Lily, with Stiles's hand still on her back. Lydia just stared at the old lady, and still slowly walked up to her.

"Come closer, Malia dear." Nana Lilly told her. Lydia just looked at her in shock, and then at Stiles, who slowly walked closer to her.

"It's nice to you again, too." Lydia said, as she slowly sat down. "I'm sorry it had to be under such terrible circumstances." she told Nana Lily, as she grabbed both Lydia's hands.

"Well, of course you're not wearing it. God bless." Nana Lily told her, as she let go of her hands.

"Wearing what?" Lydia asked her in confusion.

"The ring, Malia." Nana Lily scolded. "That ring has been in the Reyes family for generations. You keep it close to your heart, always. But don't tell Margaret I gave it to you. Or she'll likely come and snip it off your finger!" she told Lydia, scaring at her.

"I won't, I promise." Lydia told her, and then she looked up at Stiles.

"Such a shame. Your wedding was the last thing I was living for. I lost a grandson, but you, you've lost the love of your young life. Poor child." Nana Lily told her. Lydia just looked at her afraid, and then she started to cry.

"Excuse me." Lydia said, standing up, tears in her eyes. "I have to... I can't..." she said, she looked at Nana and then at Stiles, and then she fled out the room.

Nana Lily stared at Stiles, and he looked at her, and then rushed out the room, following Lydia, Nana Lily just sat up straighter in her wheelchair.

* * *

Erica's door room, slammed open, and in walked Margaret Reyes, holding onto Erica's arm harshly as she pushed her in the room and onto her bed.

"I had to! It's what Jackson would've wanted." Erica cried out.

Margaret forced her to turn around. "No Erica." Margaret sneered her name. "As always, it what you wanted!" she snapped, hitting her. Erica sat there, and watched her mother pace in her room. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. Cause after tonight, there will be no more Beacon Hills Cyclones." she told Erica, stalking towards her. "And if not for the fact that no one would have you, I'd be shipping you off to a boarding school in Europe tonight." she snapped, as she harshly grabbed Erica's chin. She let Erica go and left.

Erica just looked at her mother afraid, and kept staring at her as she left. Allison was hidden by the door, that was slightly opened, and she watched as Erica started to cry. She watched the whole thing mixture of horror and disgust.

* * *

Scott was sitting in a booth at Pop's with Kira, as he told her what Rupert had told him. "What if Ms. Morrell was lying?" he asked Kira. "People lie all the time. Maybe she didn't want to hurt my feelings. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Campion doesn't think I have the chops." he finished telling her.

"So, Ms. Morrell said you were good, and you thought you were good? Campion says you are bad, and now you think you're bad? I just, I wanna get this right." Kira asked him.

Scott sighed. "You wouldn't understand." he told her.

"Who wouldn't? You want me to wallow with you? I don't have time." Kira told him.

"You have a band backing you up, Kira. It's not that easy..." Scott began to tell her.

"No, Scott, it's hard. It's almost impossible." Kira told him, cutting him off. "But let me ask you this right now. Who's telling you you can't do your music? Your coach? Mr. Campion? Your dad? Or is it just you?" she asked him.

Scott was looking down for a bit, when the final question had him looking up at her, questioning himself the same thing.

* * *

Lydia entered her house, and paced, with her dad following her.

"You dragged me out of the Reyes house, and then you don't talk to me the whole way home?" Peter asked his daughter.

Finally Lydia turned to her dad. "Dad. Jackson and Malia were in engaged. Did you know that?" she asked. Peter just stared at her and said nothing, confirming he knew. "Oh my god. Of course you did. Is what you and David Reyes were talking about?" she asked.

"That is none of your business." Peter told her, trying to walk away.

"Yes, it is, my business." Lydia snapped. "So stop avoiding it and just tell me what's going on." She was tired of always finding out things form others, and not from her parents directly. She was getting mad, and she hated it.

"David and I were arguing because he and his filthy clan came this close to destroying our family. Your little friend Erica's great-grandfather... murdered yours, Lydia." Peter admitted to her.

"Why?" Lydia asked him.

"The same reason they do everything. Greed and hate." Peter told her. "They were in business together. Selling and trading maple syrup. And one day great-grandfather Reyes decided that he didn't want to share the profits. So he murdered my grandfather in cold blood." he told her.

"That's why you hated Jackson? Because of some blood feud that happened before you were even born?" Lydia asked him, angry.

"They stole our livelihood, Lydia." Peter snapped. "I'd die before I let them steal my daughter, too!"

"Where is she?" Lydia snapped.

Peter stood up, and pounded his fists to the table. "She is sick!" he screamed at her. Lydia gasped and jumped back. "And Jackson made her sick, And she's not coming home until she isn't sick anymore. Fair warning, stay out of it." he semi threatened her, as he walked away.

Lydia just watched her dad, walk away, and then turned and glared at the wall.

* * *

"There's not a lot of love lost between your dad and David. Or me and Margaret, for that matter. Still, that family... to lose a child that young...That way..." Victoria said to her daughter.

"I just spent the last 24 hours in the gothic horror story that is Erica Reyes's life. And it just reminded me how lucky I am. To have a mom who protects me." Allison told her mom

Victoria smiled at her daughter, then leaned forward "Then I need to tell you about something that happened last night at Pop's." she told her. Allison just looked at her mother in wonder, and a bit confusion.

* * *

Scott and Isaac were currently sitting in the chairs, staring at their coach. Finally Coach Finstock spoke up. "I saw a lot of fire and hustle from both of you this week. It was almost too close to call." he told them, as he walked over to them, and picked up the new captain jersey. "Isaac, your time will come." he told him. Isaac just nodded and looked down.

Coach Finstock, then turned to Scott. "But for this season, at least, this is a new number, seeing that you took it upon yourself to retire Jackson's. Which was the right call. You know exactly what a captain should and would do." he told Scott.

Scott just stared at the jersey, but he didn't take it. He knew that Coach Finstock was giving it to him to be the varsity captain, but after thinking back to when he messed up his practice plays, and what Kira had told him, he didn't take it.

Isaac noticed and he stared at him. "Dude, are you insane? Take the jersey." he encouraged him.

"I. Can't" Scott told them both. Coach Finstock just stared at Scott shocked. Scott just glanced at Isaac. "I can't, Coach. I love playing football, but your starting line up, deserves a captain whose love is only football. Someone like Isaac." he said staring at Isaac now.

Isaac's head snapped up at him. "What?" then he looked at Coach. "I mean, yeah."

"What? You're quitting on me, McCall?" Coach Finstock asked Scott.

"No, and I really hope you don't cut me, Coach, cause I friggin' love being a Cyclone." Scott told him, chuckling a bit. "But that part of me that I would have to give to you if I were captain, I gotta save that for something else." he explained.

Coach Finstock and Isaac, both stared at Scott, and then at each other. Coach Finstock glanced at Isaac, who looked at Scott in respect.

Finally, out of that room after the meeting, Scott was sitting in the music room strumming his guitar. That's how Kira had found Scott. He looked up at Kira, standing by the door staring at him, and smirked at her, while Kira just stared at him, smiling.

* * *

 _Every town has one._

 _The house on the haunted hill all the kids avoid._

Thornhill seemed to be foggy, and if anyone paid close attention what was going on. They could see Margaret Reyes, setting down white flowers on Jackson's recent tombstone, with Nana Lily besides her. Erica could be seen few feet away, watching her mother.

 _Now that Jackson was buried in the earth, it would only be a matter of time until something poisonous bloomed._

Margaret kissed the white flowers, and set them down gently. Erica just stared at her mother, and then, she saw him.

 _In that long, cold shadow cast by his death._

Jackson. In the same white clothes he wore, the last he saw him. Jackson smiled up at her, and Erica smiled back.

 _Whatever grew in the rich black soil of the Reyes's garden always found its way to the town._

 _Whether it was murder. Or love. Or secrets._

 _Or lies._

Stiles sat, as he stared at Lydia, who was just sitting there staring ahead, after she told him what went down, between her and her father.

"Stiles, I feel like I don't even know who my mom and dad are anymore." Lydia told him, just staring ahead blankly.

"Lydia." Stiles called. Lydia turned to him. "If your parents lied about Jackson and Malia." he began to say walking around now. Lydia followed him with her gaze. "There's probably more that they lied about." he said, now standing in front of the murder board.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked, as she stood.

"Your dad said he would do anything to protect Malia." Stiles began to explain, as Lydia walked up to him. "So the next logical question is. How far would he go to protect her?" he said, as he leaned over and got an index note to write down Peter Martin's name."

Lydia just stood there, and then it hit her, her dad wasn't there, the night of the drive in. "Stiles. Whoever broke into Sheriff Mahealani's house and stole all his evidence wasn't at the drive-in." she told him.

As Lydia explained bits of what she was thinking. Peter was in the house, looking at Sheriff Mahealani's evidence and files about Jackson's murder case. He looked at his wife's picture, and then he saw Jackson's shot zombie face. He had to make sure of something. He had to know that Malia's name wasn't there. He _had_ to know. He closed the file and he stared ahead at nothing. Later, everyone would know the truth, and soon, his family will know his reason to why he had to steal Sheriff's evidence, and files.

Lydia turned to Stiles. "My dad wasn't at the drive-in." she told him.

Stiles gave her the index card, Lydia just stared at her last name, Stiles just stared at her, and then Lydia looked up to meet his gaze, and then finally pinned her last name under Jackson's picture on their murder board.

Stiles sighed. "We have to talk to Malia." he told her.

Lydia just stood there, staring at her last name and she nodded.


	6. Faster Pussycats! Kill! Kill!

_Fear._

 _It's the most basic, the most human, emotion._

 _As kids, we're afraid of everything._

Lydia couldn't help, but remember her childhood. The time she was always with Malia. "Will you stay in my room tonight, Malia? Please?" Little Lydia asked Little Malia.

 _The dark._

 _The boogeyman under the bed._

"Mom, won't let me Lydia, but I'll turn the night-light on, okay?" Little Malia comforted Little Lydia.

 _And we pray for morning._

 _For those monsters to go away._

Lydia snapped back to reality, and she sat up straighter in her bed, and began to write in her diary, updating what's been going on in her life recently, and what's she's been learning. How she's finding out more secrets, and wondering if she can ever see her sister again.

 _Though they never do. Not really._

 _Just ask Jackson Reyes._

Mama Martin, had entered Lydia's room, and Lydia hurriedly closed her diary. She just looked at her mother, as Natalie put her clothes away.

"Oh, mom, I forgot to mention. I invited Stiles over for breakfast." Lydia told her mother.

Natalie turned to her. "Hmm." was all she said.

* * *

Natalie slowly, stirred her cup of coffee, and stared at Lydia, as Stiles paid no attention to them, as he ate his breakfast.

"So, Stiles, I suppose we have you to thank for Lydia's ongoing obsession with this Jackson Reyes ghoulishness?" Natalie began to say. Stiles slowly looked up at her and then at Lydia.

"Actually mom, I was the one who asked Stiles to help me write it for the Red and White." Lydia told her mom. Stiles just shifted a bit in his seat.

Natalie just laughed a bit. "Relax Lydia, I'm just making conversation." she told her.

Lydia just looked down, and then up at Stiles. Stiles, who was drinking his orange juice, caught Lydia's gaze, and then she raise her eyebrows a bit. Stiles just put his orange juice down.

"Do you guys have a bathroom I can use?" Stiles asked, still not comfortable much around Mama Martin.

"Sure I'll show you." Lydia said, as she began to get up.

"No, no. I'll show him. Follow me." Natalie said, as she stood up and began to leave the room. "Stiles."

Lydia just looked at the scene a bit amused, when Stiles turned his head a bit, and left, Lydia quickly stood up, and quickly went through her mother's purse to find anything on where Malia's being kept. She found the little check book, and she quickly took pictures of it.

* * *

 _Another fun fact about fear._

Scott was in his room, looking through his old toy box, looking for something.

 _Sometimes it grows up with you._

He continued to look for whatever he was looking for, when he picked up a lion mask, he jumped slightly and then he threw the mask back down, and continued to look his toy box. When he found his guitar sling. Then Scott just stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 _Or it curls up inside of you, tightens around your guts._

Scott kept staring at nothing, when he was snapped out of it when he heard his name being called out. It was then he remembered, he was auditioning for the talent show.

"Scott McCall." Danny called out his name.

 _Each fall, Beacon Hills High, hosts a Variety Show._

 _But this event is no mere student frolic._

Scott was standing on the stage as he took in the auditorium, he noticed Isaac and some football players, Allison, Braeden with the Pussycats, along with others who were going to audition.

"And what will you be auditioning with?" Danny asked him.

Scott took a sec to reply. "Uh, an original song, that I wrote, called I Try." he mentioned.

"Try harder!" Isaac yelled. Scott looked up at them. "Maybe try not sucking so much." he teased to Scott.

Scott tried to not pay attention to what he was saying but it wasn't them who he saw, he blinked once, and he saw them sitting straight as a pole, and wearing lion masks, something he was afraid of. He blinked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Take your time, Scott." Danny called out. "Though, we do have people waiting." he told him.

Scott paid him no mind, he was shaking, he kept thinking of what was his fears. He tried to play, he tried to sing, but nothing came out, nothing played. He just kept grabbing the mic shaking.

"Oh my god, what's happening." Allison mainly asked to herself.

Braeden smirked and leaned closer. "He's choking." was all she said, Allison turned her head to the side.

"Scott, clock's ticking." Danny reminded him.

Scott snapped out of it. "Excuse me, sorry I gotta go." was all he said, before taking off, not bothering to audition.

Isaac and the rest clapped while Allison just stared after him, and the Pussycats just sat there looking at each other. Danny just wrote down something on his paper. Allison sighed, and looked down, while Danny stared back at her.

* * *

Scott was sitting down on hall, with Kira next to him. "When I was up there, looking out. I don't know, I just froze." he explained to her.

"That was stage fright, Scott." Kira explained to him.

"Yeah, but when I'm on the football field, the stands can be packed." Scott began to explain to her. "Packed, and it doesn't affect my game at all."

"Singing makes you vulnerable in a way that football doesn't." Kira explained to him

"Or maybe what I was missing out there onstage was my team. Or at least a partner. What if we sang I Got You?" Scott asked her.

"Scott, I'm a Pussycat. We're headlining the Variety Show." Kira explained.

"What if you sang with them first and then me? Just this once? To help me get my sea legs." Scott begged.

"Have you met Braeden? I can't step out on the Cats." Kira sadly told him. Scott just slumped and nodded.

They stayed, sitting on the floor for quite a while.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia were both currently in the Red and White room, talking about what Lydia had found out about where her sister was.

"The Sisters of Quiet Mercy." Lydia told Stiles, as she zoomed in the picture she took. "What is that? Like a church? Or charity?" she asked.

Stiles just sat on in front of his laptop and clicked on his internet icon and decided to Google it. He found the link and he clicked. "No." he told her. "It's a home for troubled youths. Where disenfranchised teens will learn such virtues as discipline and respect, enjoying lives of quiet reflection and servitude." he read from the website.

"Poor Malia." Lydia mutter out. Stiles just turned to looked at her ad Lydia just looked down to her phone.

* * *

The gang were all sitting in their regular table where they ate lunch. Stiles and Lydia were sitting close while Scott stared from the corner of his eye, as Kira sat close to him.

"It's been months." Lydia explained as she leaned a bit closer to Stiles. "There's gotta be a reason my mom and dad don't want me to see Malia. But I don't care anymore." she told him. Stiles just stared at her in awe and adoration.

"What are you guys talking about?" Scott asked, interrupting their little moment. "Anything I can help with?"

Stiles and Lydia, both snapped their head at him. Stiles just smirked a bit at him "What we're attempting a stealth operation, Scott." he began to tell him, as put his bag of chips down. "If we go in there, with the entire Scooby Gang, forget it, we're compromised."

"Well, don't you have to practice for the Variety Show anyways?" Lydia asked. Scott and Kira shared a look.

"Uh, no. I don't." Scott told her, as he stared at Kira, who looked down guilty.

Allison and Danny made their way to them and heard what Scott had said. "Except that yes, you do." she told Scott. "Thanks to a certain Allison-ex-machina." she told Scott. "Excuse me." she told Kira as she sat down between them. Danny just sat down next to Stiles, as he looked at Lydia.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I had a few words with our director/host, and reminded him that he's heard you sing on numerous occasions." Allison explained as she stared at Danny.

"Even though it compromises my artistic integrity." Danny mumbled out, for everyone to hear.

"Cutting to the chase, you have a slot if you want it." Allison told Scott.

"Allison, thank you. But you saw what happened." Scott reminded her.

"We all did." Danny inserted. Stiles looked at Lydia and he eyes her food, she just smiled and nodded, as Stiles took some of her food.

"Playing my songs in front of you guys is one thing, but getting back up on that stage by myself, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." Scott explained.

"If it's a partner you're looking for." Allison began to say. "Allison Argent, is more than willing and able." she told him, facing him now.

"Allison, I didn't know you can sing." Lydia told her, as she smiled in wonder.

Allison smiled and she nodded at her. "Like a nightingale." she told her. "What do you say, Scotty? Be the Jay to my Bey?" she asked Scott.

Everyone turned to Scott, and Scott was trying to fight off the smile, but in the end he just stared at Allison and smiled widely.

Scott finally chuckled. "Okay." he said, as he nodded. Allison just smiled widely and giggled.

* * *

The music room was being, used and singing can be heard playing. In the room was Braeden, Gwen and Kira practicing for the show. Braeden was singing, when she heard it was a bit off, and she turned to glare at the girl that was playing the keyboard, and that was Kira.

"Hold up, hold up." Braeden said cutting off the girls. "Look, Kira. You don't sing on the bridge." she snapped at her.

"Actually the bridge is meant to be sung by two voices." Kira informed her.

"What is up with you today?" Gwen asked her.

"What is up with you Gwen?" Braeden snapped back at her. "You're asleep at the snare drum."

"Relax." Kira voiced out, not noticing how tense and under pressured Braeden was currently in. "Braeden, it's a Variety Show in the auditorium, not show time at the Apollo."

"Whether you are performing at Madison Square Garden or Ace Bowling Alley, you do it at 150%." Braeden snapped.

Kira just turned to look at Gwen, and her face turned stony while Gwen just looked torn. Braeden noticed and turned to Kira. "I'm sorry. Did you want to say something to me, Kira?" she snapped at her.

"It's just that I don't have to deal with his diva crap, when I'm working with Scott" Kira snapped back at Braeden.

"Working with Scott? How?" Braeden said slowly in a snappy voice.

"Co-writing songs. Singing with him." Kira explained.

"Unacceptable." Braeden cut her off, holding her hand out. "You sing with the Pussycats. Or with Scott. But not both." she told Kira, now standing right in front of her. Kira stared at Gwen and Gwen just gave her a what the hell look.

"In that case, I quit." Kira told her, as she snatched her car ears headband off.

Braeden just stared at her, and mockingly waved goodbye to her. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." she told Kira. Kira just left and Braeden just stared at her as she did.

* * *

Rafael McCall, made his way inside his work trailer, and smiled as he noticed Victoria Argent working there. Victoria looked up and smiled up at him.

"How's the, uh, first day going?" Rafael asked her.

Victoria just looked down and grabbed the papers. "Um It's your books, Rafael." she told him. "You only have enough in the bank to cover three more weeks of payroll." she informed him.

"I just don't want to, I, I can't let my guys go." Rafael began to explain to Victoria. "Last time I fired someone, it was not good. I trust those guys, you know. They trust me. That's worth everything." he told her.

"Yeah." Victoria began to say as she stood up to make her way over to him. "But I mean even putting your business at risk?" She asked him.

Rafael sighed. "I'm waiting to hear on this huge bid." he informed her. "It's a long shot, but you know that new development where the old drive-in used to be? I'm thinking that the construction could actually put me back in the black." he began to tell her. Victoria just stared at him.

"If I knew who the buyer was, I would plead the case myself. So, I'm gonna do the next best thing. Mayor Tandy is handling all the arrangements for the buyer. So, I invited her to dinner. Figure I can try to woo her into giving me the contract. So I was thinking maybe you can be my co host." Rafael asked Victoria.

Victoria just stared at him for a bit. "Yeah. I mean of course." she responded, she stared at him and then thought about it. "Actually, why don't we have the dinner at my place? It's nicer. No offense." she told him in a playful tone as she gently smacked his chest.

Rafael just chuckled a bit and stared at her, and then down at her hand on his chest, Victoria just stared at him, to see what he would do.

Allison was walking to where her mother's new work place with a small pot of flowers, when she looked up at the work trailer. She stopped walking when she saw her mother making out with Scott's dad, Rafael McCall. She just let her jaw open and she began to breathe heavily, she couldn't believe her mother would do this to her father.

She just shifted in her spot and glared at the scene that was playing in front of her.

* * *

Scott was just strumming his guitar and then he laid back when he heard his dad knocking on his door, Scott stopped playing his guitar and sat up when he noticed his dad standing there.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I, uh I bought tickets for all the guys at work to come see you in the Variety Show." Rafael began to tell his son, he shuffled inside his room and stood there. "Yeah, me and Victoria. We're gonna go together. With each other. I. I don't really know how to say this, and I don't want to make a too big a deal of it." Rafael managed to mumble out.

Scott just stared at his dad amused. "Dad it's okay. You're good." he told him.

Rafael just let out relieved breathe. "Yeah?" he asked.

Scott just smiled at his father. "Yeah." he told him, smiling.

"Good." Rafael responded. "Okay. I do like her, and I. You know, I think maybe I'm ready"

Scott just stared at him. "If this is something that makes you happy, then I say go for it." he told his dad. Rafael smiled at him. "You're good. Mom's good, I'm good." Scott told him.

Rafael just stared at him. "All right." he told him, and then left his room.

* * *

"Mom, Kira quit the Pussycats." Braeden told her mom.

Mayor Tandy just stared at her daughter as she worked on her papers. "Replace her." was all she told Braeden.

"Kira writes our songs. She's irreplaceable." Braeden told her mother.

Mayor Tandy just stopped and stared at her for a bit. "No, Braeden. You're irreplaceable. Everyone else is disposable." she told her daughter, as she walked up to her. "You know, maybe it's not such a bad thing to try a new voice. A different sound. You know how your father feels about pop music." she finished telling her daughter.

Braeden just frowned a bit at the mention of her father, then she got a bit annoyed. "But it's not pop music this time!" she semi yelled at her mom.

Mayor Tandy just sighed a bit and began to walk back to her desk. "Okay, well, he's catching a red eye and missing two concert dates to see you in this Variety Show. I would hate for you to let him down." she scolded at Braeden.

Braeden just turned a bit and glared and rolled her eyes at nothing and calmed a bit down, and turned back to her mother. "I understand, and I won't." she promised her.

"Good, cause if you do, he will somehow blame me." Mayor Tandy said in a icy voice. "Find yourself a new Cat. Someone beautiful. But not more beautiful than you. And a woman of race, please, Braeden, don't forget our branding." she begged, while Braeden just nodded along what her mother was saying, putting ever more pressure on her.

"Yeah, okay." Braeden responded defeated.

Mayor Tandy just grabbed Braeden face. "And Braeden, don't disappoint." she told he in a bit of scolding voice. She let go of her daughter's face, and continued to do her work.

Braeden just stared after her mother, tears formed a bit in her eyes. She just took a deep breathe in and held her emotions well.

* * *

Allison sat by the fireplace, staring at nothing, as the flashes of her mother kissing Rafael McCall replayed on her mind. The door opened and she snapped out of it as she saw her mother walk in through the door.

Allison stood up and asked the question she's been dying to ask. "Are you gonna leave dad, when he gets out of jail?" she asked.

Victoria stood there, and got confused when her daughter had asked that question. "Honey, why would you ask such a thing?" she asked her.

"I saw you, mom." Allison replied. "With Rafael McCall, in the trailer."

Victoria tensed. "Oh, Allison." she sighed out, and walked towards her. "Honey, I am so sorry that you did. But I want you to know that we've, we've never even kissed before. Until today." she explained to her.

"But what about, dad?" Allison asked her. "What happens when he comes home?" she snapped.

Victoria just stared at her, she tried to say something, but all she did was sat them down. "I'm not sure. I'm so sorry baby." she apologized. Allison just let her mother go, and faced the fireplace. "It just happened Allison. And I know that this must be confusing."

"Yeah." Allison cut her off. "It is."

"So what can I do, to help?" Victoria asked her. Not wanting to start anything with Allison right now.

Allison just looked up a bit and then at her, with a little stony facial expression. "You know what, mom? There's actually nothing." she told her, and then stared back down, ignoring the look her mother was giving her.

* * *

Scott and Kira were currently in the lounge practicing their song for the Variety Show. Scott just smiled up at Kira as she smiled back at him. Allison walked in with the music sheet in her hands, when she noticed them.

"Not to be that girl." Allison interrupted. "Scott, but I didn't get the memo we were adding another voice to the mix." she told him icily.

"Rae, hey." Scott said, as he set his guitar down. "Great news. Kira quit the Pussycats." he told her happily. Kira just smiled up at her nodding, and when she noticed how Allison's gaze was getting very icy, her smiled faded.

"So, that makes me what, then? Backup?" Allison snapped at Scott, as she dropped the music sheet.

"No. I mean, you were just doing it as a favor to me, right?" Scott asked a bit confused.

Allison just snapped, when he heard him say that. "You are unbelievable, Scott! You literally have zero loyalty, you're brownhaired Judas!" she snapped at him.

Scott just stared at her even more confused. "Okay. Hey Allie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong, Scott? Besides the fact hat you have no integrity whatsoever, is that your father kissed my mother." She snapped at him.

Kira just looked down. "Uhm, Maybe I should leave." she said softy, feeling a bit uncomfortable, as she stood up.

"No, hold on." Scott began to say now standing up. "Hold on. When my dad told me how he felt, it seemed like they were both really into each other." he told Allison now.

"They're married." Allison snapped, reminding him that. "To other people."

"Hey, my mom and dad are separated." Scott reminded her. "And your dad is." he began to say.

Allison cut him off. "My dad is what?" she asked him, getting angrier by the second.

Scott just began to nervously shift around. "He's. He's incarcerated, right?" he asked her wearily.

Allison's anger flared. "That's so not the point, Scott!" she yelled. Kira just started to shift in her spot and just stared at her.

Scott just sighed. "Of course not. Of course not. I'm sorry. You're right." he quickly apologized. Allison just angrily sighed. "Do you wanna talk about it? We can go somewhere and talk. Or do you want your part back?" he asked. Kira snapped her head at him when he asked that.

Allison just got even more angrier. Even more when she noticed Kira's scared expression "Oh, don't do me any favors, Scott." she bit back, referring what he had said about her doing him the favor. She just grabbed her stuff and left.

"Allison, wai-" Scott began to say, but she was already gone, stormed out, and Scott just sighed, hating that he's hurting or so at Allison. He had enough in the start with Lydia, he didn't need it with the girl he kinda of likes.

Braeden and Gwen were currently posting up fliers when they heard the angry high heeled footsteps heading to them, they got startled a bit and turned to the person.

An angry Allison, made her way to them, with the flier in her hand. "Your hunt for a new Pussycat is over." she gritted out. "I can sing, and I've got a lot of aggression that needs channeling into something positive." she explained to them.

Braeden just stepped forward and smirked widely. Gwen in the background smiling a bit. Allison just smiled equally back at her, knowing she'd made it in, and she made her way up to her.

With the new Pussycats ears on, the trio made their way out to the hall, and they strutted off, Braeden up in front, showing off her new Cat, whose name is Allison Argent. Everyone cleared the path for them, and they start whispering, gossiping, when they noticed Allison walking with them and Kira no longer part of the Cats.

Allison just flanked Braeden and she smiled at everyone who was staring at her and her smirk turned icy when she noticed Kira and Scott, she just smirked wider staring at them. Braeden noticed Kira, and she smirked at her, when she noticed Kira's smile fall.

Allison just turned away from them and faced forward, feeling satisfaction when she noticed Scott's smile fall off from his face, when he noticed that she was the new Pussycat. Braeden turned to her and Allison smiled up at her, and then wrapped her hand to her arm, as a form of new friendship and alliances.

Scott just stepped away from Kira and watched Allison strut off with Braeden and Gwen. Kira just slumped a bit and Scott turned to her.

* * *

The bus creaked as the doors closed and took off, and there Lydia and Stiles stood, watching the house, where Malia was staying at.

"Hey." Stiles said, as they continued to stare at the tall building. "Don't judge a home for troubled youths by its facade, right?" he told her.

Lydia just shook her head a bit, and then tighten her strawberry-blonde ponytail. And then they made their way inside the building. Once inside they headed to the front office. "Hi, my name is Lydia Camille Martin, I'm here to see my sister, Malia."

The old lady there, just stared at her. "May I see some identification?" she asked. Lydia took out her school I.D. and showed it to her, the lady just nodded. "Sign in here, please. He'll have to wait." she added.

Lydia quickly signed and then looked up at her, and then at Stiles, she nodded and went back to finishing signing in.

The two females made their way down the long dark hallway. "Malia's room is right this way." the lady explained to Lydia. "Though right now it's silent reflection time, and she usually spends that time in the Garden of Deliverance." she added. They briefly stopped at Malia's room and Lydia looked at the room and she noticed how everything didn't scream Malia as much as it did in her room back at their house.

Lydia looked away and continued to follow the lady out, to where Malia was currently at. The lady stopped and Lydia just looked at her in confusion, and the lady pointed to her sister, she nodded her as gratitude. Lydia continued walking to where the garden of roses was, and there she noticed a young brown-haired girl in blue dress and red cardigan on.

"Malia?" Lydia called out. The older brunette girl turned and she gasped.

"Lydia." Malia cried out. Lydia just laughed out in happiness and hugged her older sister. The ginger sisters both hugged each other tightly, crying out of happiness, not wanting to let go of each other, but knew they had to. "You found us." Malia cried.

Lydia pulled back a bit confused and then she stared at Malia's pregnant belly. "You're." Lydia whispered as she caressed her belly. "Malia, you're, with Jackson's?" was all she managed to ask out, a bit dazed and happy.

"Please be happy for me Lydia." Malia begged.

Lydia just chuckled a bit. "I am Malia." she told her. "I'm, just I am so sorry I didn't come sooner. I should've, but Mom and Dad."

But she got cut off by her sister Malia. "They stopped? No. What did they tell you? That I was on drugs? Alcohol?" she asked Lydia.

Lydia shook her head. "They said that you were sick." she responded. "That you tried to hurt yourself."

"And they told me, you didn't want to come and see me." Malia told Lydia. "Which I knew it was a lie."

"So they locked you up, because you were pregnant?" Lydia asked.

"It's because they couldn't control me, Lydia." Malia told her, as they began to walk where they can sit down. "Mom, and dad hated that Jackson and I dated. They were thrilled, when Jackson dumped me. Jackson's parents forced him to break up with me. Of course they didn't approve of a Reyes boy dating a Martin girl." She told her. They sat down and Lydia faced her.

"But when I told him about the baby, our baby. Oh, he was so happy, Lydia. We were gonna run away. Start our family in a beautiful place." Malia explained. "So, on July 4th, I woke up, I packed a bag, and I went downstairs to start my new life. Just like Jackson and I had planned. We were gonna meet on the other side of Applegate River. But Mom and Dad found out about everything. When I went downstairs, there was a woman I didn't know sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea, with two men behind her." she told her, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god." Lydia whispered out.

"They threw me in the back of a van. I was screaming. I don't think I stopped screaming until I got here, in this place. Have you talked to him? Does he know that I'm here?" Malia asked rapidly at Lydia.

"Who, Malia?" Lydia asked her softly, in confusion.

"Jackson." Malia told her. Lydia just stared at her sister surprised. "If I give him a message, will you make sure it gets to him?" Malia asked her little sister.

Lydia just stared at her sister trying to form words, on how she was going to break the news that he was murdered. "Malia." she began softly. "Jackson's-" but she never told her.

Malia stood up and started to pace. "What does he think happened? He knows that I'm here because of Mom and Dad, right?" she asked her, now facing her.

"Malia, you don't understand." Lydia began to say, but once again she got cut off by her sister.

"I can fix this, Lydia." Malia told her. "I know I can. You just have to help me get out of here, and then I'll go to meet him. I'll go to the car on the lost highway off of Route 40. Once you pass the old maple syrup sign, then you'll know you're almost there." she told her, and then she pointed to her head. "See? I remember. I'm packed. We're packed. We'll go to the farm just like we planned."

"Malia, stop." Lydia called out, as she took her hands away from Malia's. She stared at her older sister, in a hurt expression and Malia noticed.

"What's the matter, Lydia? What? What is it?" Malia asked frantically.

Lydia swallowed back her cry and tried to say the worst news to her sister. "Jackson." she said softly. But that was all she can manage to tell her.

"What? Did something happen to him? Something bad?" Malia asked. Lydia just nodded. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God! I _knew_ it. He's He's - He's." was all she cried out.

Lydia just held her face as she tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry." she whispered to Malia. "I'm sorry, Malia."

Suddenly a voiced interrupted them. "Come with me young lady. NOW!" the old lady scolded.

* * *

Music played, and Braeden was singing her part, when she noticed that her new Cat wasn't following along and she turned to to stare at her, she sighed out of frustration and she stopped playing the music and turned to to face Allison.

"Um, sorry, Duchess. Is our practice interrupting your texting?" Braeden asked her sarcastically.

"I'm just, I'm just stressed out about." Allison apologized, not even finishing her sentence, as she stared back at her phone.

"Poor little rich girl. What do you have to be stressed out about? We're doing a cover of a disco song, and my dad is skipping Jazz Fest to hear it." Braeden snapped at her.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry, you have daddy issues, but at least your father can be in the same room with you. I haven't seen my dad in three months because he's in jail. And my mom is." Allison stopped, and looked up at Braeden, she sighed. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You don't care, and it's not important." she told her, and then she fixed her mic.

Braeden just stared at Allison a bit, and then she walked up to her. "Allison." she called her. Allison just stared down a bit and then faced Braeden. "I'm sorry about your dad." Braeden told her softly.

Allison just nodded at her. "Thanks." she whispered to her. Braeden just smiled a bit at her and watched her go.

* * *

Scott and Kira were in his garage, practicing for the show, facing each other, as Scott played his guitar and Kira her keyboard. They sang, as they finished the song, and Scott finished off with his little guitar solo.

Kira just stared at him, and then pushed the mic away. "Are you going to do that?" she asked, a little snappy. Scott just looked up at her alarmed, wondering what the hell he did, to piss off another girl. "On the day? Because if I'm gonna be up there with you, we need to be on the same page." she snapped at him.

Scott frowned a bit. "Yeah, and we will be Kira." he told her. "What's going with you? You've been in a mood." he asked her.

Kira just looked down at her keyboard. "It's just I'm taking a risk, too. A big one." she explained to him.

"You mean quitting the Pussycats?" Scott asked her.

Kira just stared at him and then down. "I met Braeden and Gwen when we were all working at Supernatural Records. We used to practice in the stock room" she said, as she smiled at the memory. "I'll never forget the day Braeden came to rehearsal with a bag of cheap cat ears from the Halloween Store. I found my voice with them."

Scott just stared at her and then down, feeling a bit guilty that he was the fault of her quitting the band. He sighed and looked away from her.

* * *

Lydia was trying to call Stiles, but where she was waiting at, was no signal, and all she got was call failed. Lydia sighed and she walked away from the window and back again to try. Suddenly the door slammed opened and in walked her mother, who looked furious.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Lydia asked angrily, glaring at her.

Natalie just started to walk closer to her. "I pay the Sisters good money. You think they don't notify me if Malia gets a visitor?" she snapped at her.

The door slammed opened and Natalie just pulled her daughter and Lydia just followed, while Stiles was behind with a man in a white suit joining them as well. She looked back at Stiles and she sighed. They continued walking when Malia walked by and stopped when she saw her mother and Lydia.

"Mom?" Malia called out angrily.

"Malia." Natalie sighed out, as she looked at her daughter.

"Jackson's dead." Malia began to snap at her, Lydia just stared at her, as she started to cry. "And you didn't tell me? And you kept me in here?" she yelled. Two men, noticed and they started to run to her.

Natalie began to cry. "Baby, it's for your own good." she told her, pleading at her to believe her.

"Ugh! You always say that! And it's not true!" Malia began to yell out, fighting the men that were grabbing her. They tried to take her away and she turned to her sister. "No! Lydia!"

Lydia fought off her mom, as Natalie tried to grab her, while Stiles also fought to hold back Natalie but the men grabbed him to hold him back. Lydia managed to hug her sister for a bit. "I'm gonna get you out of here, I swear to God." she swore to her, as she cried. They pulled Malia away from her and she cried a bit harder "I love you, Malia."

"NO!" Malia yelled as they took her away.

Lydia just stood there as she watched her sister yell and cry as they took her away. Stiles stood there as he watched the two Martin girls go through another round of pain, of being separated once again, he watched as Lydia cried, as she stood there watching her sister get taken away. He stood there as he worried for her.

* * *

Music was playing softly in the background, as Victoria, Scott, Rafael and the Tandy family were siting down, eating dinner, at Victoria's place.

"So, Shawn. You being a professional jazz man, you must be livin' your dream, right?" Rafael asked Shawn Tandy.

"Well. Yes, and no." Shawn Tandy replied. "The real struggle is always art versus commerce."

Rafael nodded. "You know, I've never really been about the big paycheck." he said. Scott just smiled as his dad a bit, and Braeden just sat there looking at her mother.

"But if we're talking about the future and long-term security, it can't always be about following your bliss." Mayor Tandy began to speak, as she shot that to Shawn Tandy.

The tension in the dinner between the adults were running high, mainly having to do the little jabs Mayor was throwing at her husband.

Victoria was quick to change the conversation. "Personally, I'm just excited to see my daughter perform with the Pussycats at the Variety Show." she said, as she smiled.

"Oh yeah." Braeden began to say.

That caught Shawn's attention. "I beg your pardon. When were you gonna to tell me about this?" he asked, more like snapped at his daughter.

Braeden just turned to her dad. "It just happened, dad." she told him. Everyone in the table just shifted a bit and just went back to eating. "And she's, she's really, really good. And Kira quit. Or should I say we were Yoko Ono'd?" she teased, trying to lift the tension. Scott just sat there, quietly as he heard Braeden talk about Kira quitting, he then stared up at Braeden and she stared at him.

"Really?" Shawn Tandy asked. By then Braeden was rolling her eyes at him and Scott.

"Yeah." Braeden responded. Scott just stared at her, as he noticed her getting tensed.

"That's unfortunate. She was the real deal." Shawn responded, as he stared at his daughter. Braeden just stared at her father, and she began to boil, all these emotions wanted a release. "Gave your act some much-needed integrity." he said. Braeden was almost glaring at him now.

"Well, I figure as long as the kids are havin' fun, that's the point, right?" Rafael asked.

"Except it's more than just about being fun for us." Shawn responded turning to Rafael now. "Isn't it Joesphine?" he taunted to Braeden. Braeden just stared at her food.

"Josephine?" Scott asked. "I didn't know that was your real name?" he asked staring at her. Braeden just looked at him, with an unreadable expression.

"Middle name. After Josephine Baker." Shawn replied to Scott's question Braeden just began to scratch her head. "You have no idea who that is, do you?" he asked him. Scott just stared at him.

"Rafael, you want to get started on that presentation?" Victoria asked, once again trying to relieve the tension in the dining table.

"Yeah." Rafael replied, as he stood up. Victoria just smiled up to him.

* * *

Lydia was in her bedroom, getting yelled at by he parents. "Malia needed to hear the truth." She snapped at them. "And I did too." she yelled. Natalie just sat on the chair, staring down.

Peter was standing, when he spoke up. "So? Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked her.

Lydia just stared ahead and then finally responded to him. "To be honest, dad. No. I didn't." she said as she looked at him. "You hate the Reyeses. You hated Jackson. And now Malia is pregnant with his baby." she snapped at him. Peter just stood there staring at him angrily confused. But she continued. "That gives you a motive."

"Motive? A motive for what?" Peter asked his youngest daughter.

"The night of the drive in. Did you break into Sheriff Mahealani's house and steal his case files?" Lydia asked him.

"What?" was all Peter asked, playing along that he didn't steal them.

"You weren't at the drive-in. You weren't with mom when she put Ms. Morrell on trial. Where were you?" Lydia snapped at him.

Peter just stared at his daughter. "Lydia, what do you think I did?" he asked her, wondering why she was asking him all these questions.

Lydia just stared up at her father, crying a bit. "Did you kill Jackson Reyes?" she asked him. Peter just stared at her in hurt.

Finally Natalie reacted. She started to laugh, Lydia just went to stare at her mother. Natalie started to laugh even more, but it sound of a mixture of crying and laughing. "Him?" she asked now looking up, as she pointed at him. Peter also looked over to his wife. "You think that he killed Jackson? Your father? You think that he has the stomach for that?" she asked her daughter.

"Natalie." Peter called her out.

"I wish he'd killed Jackson." Natalie sneered. "I wish I had. After what Jackson did to Malia. I swear Lydia Camille, you're sounding crazy, just like your sister." she snapped at her.

Lydia's anger flared and she stood up. "Stop!" she snapped, angrily. Peter took a small step back. "Stop saying that, mom! She's not crazy!" she snapped.

Peter stepped in. "She is, Lydia." he told her softly as she snatched her arm away from him and she went to sit back down, to ignore her parents, to ignore the fact that she had delusional parents. Natalie just turned away from them, wiping her tears away. "She okay, she is depressed and delusional. Did you actually believe the story she told you? About running off to Never-Never Land and raising a family? That's a fantasy, Lydia." he told her.

"I don't believe you." Lydia told them, because she knew that her parents will still keep telling her lies, and keep secrets from her, regardless to whatever is going on.

"You don't have to believe us." Natalie told her. "We're your parents." she snapped at her, as she left the room. Peter just followed her. Lydia just sighed and wiped her tears away. She stared ahead, and thought of everything that she learned from her sister.

* * *

"And with the labor force coming from Beacon Hills, McCall Construction would be stimulating the local economy. It's a win for the entire town." Rafael explained, to Mayor Tandy and everyone else in the room. "That's it in a nutshell." he finished off.

"Well. After all that salt-of-the-earth talk, I didn't expect you to be another dollar-chasing gentrifier." Shawn spoke up. Braeden just huffed out what her dad said.

Mayor Tandy spoke up. "Shawn, Rafael McCall is a working man who lives in the real world." she told him, taunting him about his music career, and such. She smiled wider and turned to Rafael. "I think Rafael' bid was refreshing. In fact, I'd like to award him the contract." she told him, as Victoria just glanced down. "I'd like to, Rafael, but the buyer's already in the process of accepting another bid. It would take two shareholder signatures to stop the process." she told him as she walked away from him to sit down, Scott just stared at his father who started to smile but also started to lose hope.

* * *

Allison was in a booth at Pop's, that's where Braeden had found her, and decided to join her, after the monstrosity of diner she just had.

"Pop music, isn't Jazz." Braeden told her. "Beyonce is not Josephine Baker." she compared, remembering that was originally was supposed to be her name. "It's an impossible target to hit, and I keep trying. Right, but he just I'm, anyway, what's your sob story?" she asked Allison.

Allison just shrugged. "Nothing so glamorous. I caught my mom and Rafael McCall in an intimate moment." she told Braeden.

Braeden ate her food from Pop's and looked up at her. "Are you going to tell your dad?" she asked Allison.

"Braeden, the only thing that keeps me going right now. Is the thought of how, when he gets out of jail, we can all be together again. And we can go back to the way things were." Allison told Braeden. Braeden just hummed and rolled her eyes at that. "And If I tell my dad about my mom, that just all goes away."

"Maybe, maybe not." Braeden told her.

"You don't know my father." Allison sighed out.

"Yeah." Braeden began, as she cut her off. "But I know dysfunctional families. I'm not sayin' that what your mom's doing is right, but maybe there's another side to the story." she told her. Allison just tilted her head in confusion a bit and Braeden just smiled at her a bit. "Maybe one worth hearing?" she advised her.

Allison watched her as she popped in her cherry from the milkshake and she smiled at Braeden. Both girls just smiled at one another, understanding each other a bit more.

* * *

Scott sat in his room and faced his dad who was sitting in the chair across from him. "Dad. if I tank at the Variety Show, would you." Scott began to stutter out his question, remembering how Braeden' dad was.

"Would I be mad? Son, whatever happens at that show, or any show, whether you go up there and kill it or you bomb like electric Dylan at a folk concert." Rafael began to say. Scott just frowned in confusion.

"I'm not sure who that is." Scott told him, confused. Rafael just chuckled a bit.

"I would still love you, okay? Support you. I'd be proud of the fact that you were brave enough to go after somethin' that you care about." Rafael told him.

Scott just smiled at his dad, grateful that he supported him, that he encouraged him, after what happened with Ms. Morrell. Scott just nodded at him.

* * *

Allison laid out her outfit, when she heard the door opened, she ignored her mother as she walked in.

"I can't wait, to see your debut as a Pussycat, Allie." Victoria told her daughter. "Truly."

Allison turned to her. "Mom. I've been thinking." she began to say.

Victoria just cut her off, because she knew the next question was going to a bit tense. "Meanwhile, I was wondering if you can help me with something." she asked as she held a file in her hands.

Allison noticed the files and she frowned. "Are those divorce paper?" she asked her mother, staring at her mother as she panicked.

"No." Victoria soothed her. "Allie, it's a motion. To award the construction contract on your father's land to Rafael McCall. I know you're not his biggest fan right now, but I was hoping you would sign it." she asked her.

Allison just stared at her confused and getting a bit angry that she would even asked something that involved her mother and Rafael McCall. "Why would I need to sign it?" she asked her mother.

"When your father was arrested, we made you a legal officer of Argent Industries. Surprise." Victoria explained as she did a surprise motion with her hands. "And two out of three signatures are needed to award the contract, which your father wants to give to a less than legit outfit." she told Allison.

Allison just stood there, with her arms crossed, getting angry. "And you want my help giving it to your boyfriend." she snapped at her. Victoria just stared at her, and Allison just scoffed at her. "I was gonna apologize to you." she whispered out, not looking at Victoria, she just stared at Allison, hoping she signs it. Allison then looked up at her mother. "If I sign that, will you stop seeing Rafael McCall?"

"Allie, I can't agree to that." Victoria told Allison.

Allison's anger flared. "In that case, Mom, I'm sorry, but you're rationalizing what you're doing with Scott's dad, I don't want any part of it." she snapped at her, she grabbed her bag and stormed out.

Victoria just watched her daughter storm out, and sighed. She walked over the nearest table and forged Allison's signature. She just looked over at the door, and she glared at it, not caring of the hurt or the damage she was going to cause the instant Allison found out, that her mother had forged her signature, just so she can play with her side toy as her father was still stuck in jail.

* * *

Scott stood by the door, as he watched Kira, practice the song on her keyboard, with a huge smile on her face.

"It's so perfect when you play it." Scott told Kira.

Kira just looked over at him and smiled. "We wrote a good song, Scott." she informed him, watching him as he walked towards her.

"I can't wait to sing with you in public." Scott told her, and then he sighed. "But just no tonight. Kira you should play with the Pussycats. I don't want to be the guy that broke up The Beatles. In your heart, you're a Pussycat. You'll always be a Pussycat." he told her.

Kira just smiled up at him and then her face fell. "Maybe. But singing backup with no vote, no agency." she told him.

"Well after meeting Braeden' dad-" Scott began to explain.

"Shawn is in town?" Kira asked surprised, and understatement. Scott just nodded and replied with a yeah, Kira just sighed. "That's why she's been acting so Catzilla." she said.

Scott nodded. "I'm betting you can negotiate new terms." he told her.

Kira just stared at him. "Where does that leave you?" she asked him.

Scott just smiled. "I was born alone. I'll die alone. I'll sing alone. I'll be okay." he told her, chuckling a bit.

Kira just smiled up at him.

* * *

Lydia, was sitting at her chair by her vanity, staring at nothing, but her window, Stiles was climbing up the ladder. He smiled a bit when he saw her and he tapped her window. That caused Lydia to snap out of it. She turned to face her window and she smiled with a frowning confusion face at him.

Lydia quickly rushed to open her window, Stiles helping her a bit. "Hey there Juliet." Stiles greeted. "Nurse off duty?" he asked. Lydia, smiled a bit and moved, so Stiles can make her way in. Stiles just climbed in "You haven't gone full Yellow Wallpaper on me yet, have you?" he teased a bit.

Lydia just sighed, walking to the middle of her room. "They're crazy." she told him, as she spun towards him. "My parents are crazy." she told him as she began to pace now.

"They're parents. They're all crazy." Stiles told her.

Lydia shook her head. "No, but what if, what if Malia is, too? The way she was talking to me, the way she looked at me And now, all I can think is, maybe I'm crazy like they are." she told him.

"Hey." Stiles stopped her from her rambling as he held her. "We're all crazy. We're not our parents, Lydia. We're not our families." he told her softly, she just nodded. Stiles just stared at her, and suddenly his mind went blank. "Also." he choked out.

Lydia just stared at him. "What? What?" she asked softly. Stiles just went for it, he grabbed her face, and he kissed her. Lydia kissed him back softly and they pulled away, she smiled and Stiles sighed out in happiness. Then Lydia just pulled away from him suddenly. "The car." she told him.

Stiles just looked at her in amusement. "Wow. That's what you're thinking about in the middle of our moment?" He asked teasingly.

"No! Malia talked about a car Jackson had stashed for them down Route 40 near some sign. If we can find it, we can confirm Malia's story." Lydia told him, as Stiles looked at her.

"One way or another." Stiles told her, getting on the same page as her, but still happy he made the first move.

"I need to know, Stiles." Lydia begged him, Stiles just nodded.

* * *

People made way in the auditorium, to the Variety Show.

"Hello, Beacon Hills High, and welcome to the 75th annual Variety Show!" Danny announced. The crowd cheered. Rafael and Victoria were in the crowd, and so were Shawn with his wife next to him.

Backstage Braeden, in her cheetah print outfit, applied her make up when Kira rushed in. "Why didn't you tell me tell me your dad was coming?" Kira asked.

Braeden just stared at her, through the mirror. "Would it made a difference?" she snapped at her, as she went back to apply her mascara.

"Uhm yes." Kira replied to her. "Braeden, I'm not singing with Scott tonight." she told her.

"Sorry to hear that, but you know I filled your spot, Kira." Braeden told her.

"Yes." Kira began, as she leaned to the chair. "And I also know the new girl may be pretty, but no way does her voice blend with yours like mine does." she told Braeden.

Braeden just stared at her again, and rolled her eyes. "I suppose. There's always room for one more kitty in my litter box." she told her. Kira just smiled widely at her.

"But Braeden. " Kira began. Braeden just nodded. "Every now and then, I want to sing lead." she told her.

"Co-lead. And only on the bridge." Braeden compromised.

"Fine." Kira replied.

"I have this killer arrangement of Ms. Donna Summer's I Feel Love, if you're up for that tonight." Braeden said.

Kira smiled. "I so am." she told her eagerly.

Braeden smiled. "Oh my god." she sighed in relief. She grabbed the extra pair of cat ears headband and put in Kira. "All right, girl. Go get changed, 'cause we're gonna rock it! Aw, come here." she told her as they did their signature handshake. Kira smiled at her gratefully and hugged her.

The music was playing, and the background had their big cat shaped as Gwen drummed, Kira played the keyboard, and Allison sang backup, while Braeden began to sing. Mayor Tandy beamed at her daughter, whereas Mr. Tandy, just stared at his daughter in disappointment. Allison joined the backup, perfectly, while Kira turned over, and smiled up at Scott as he stared from the sidelines. Victoria just tugged Rafael as she beamed as she heard her daughter sing as well.

* * *

As the Pussycats performed, over on other side, in the rainy night, Stiles and Lydia, both walked through the empty place, with their flashlights on, finding the covered car that Malia had pointed out. Lydia found the sign and under it they found the car. Both unaware that someone had followed them.

Lydia smiled in relief as she spotted the car, and she tugged Stiles and pointed at the car. Stiles rushed as he tried not to slip on the mud, he quickly looked under the cover and there the car was. The couple quickly uncovered the car, and Stiles opened up the trunk.

Inside the trunk, there, was Jackson's red and white letterman football jacket, and big stacks of drugs.

"What are those?" Lydia asked. Stiles picked one up and his eyes went wide when he recognized what it was.

"Drugs, Lydia." Stiles told her alarmed.

"Wait, Stiles, put it down." Lydia told him frantically, as he threw it down. "This is evidence. This is all evidence." she told him.

"Crap." Stiles muttered. "This whole car is a crime scene." he said, as he got his phone and started to take pictures. The unknown man figure lurked the woods, and he stood there watching the two teens take pictures and all.

"We need to get Sheriff Mahealani, and then we need to get Malia." Lydia said.

* * *

Back in the auditorium, Braeden started to panic a bit, as she noticed that her dad wasn't proud of it. Shawn Tandy stood up, and left. All Braeden could do was stare and then turned around for then finale as she tried to hold back her tears. The whole crowd went wild and they all stood up, Braeden turned and faked a smile when she noticed the full house standing up applauding for her.

Braeden quickly rushed off the stage, with Allison, Kira and Gwen following right behind her. Danny rushed up the mic.

"That was Braeden and the Pussycats. Long tails and ears for hats." Danny said, as everyone still cheered.

Scott smiled "You guys killed it." he told Kira. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, so will you." Kira told him, she pulled away and stared at him. "I know you will, Scott." she told him.

Scott smiled a bit and then the nerves kicked in when he turned to the stage, Allison had noticed, and decided to stay back and talk to him. Allison walked up in front of him, hoping she can get him to not freak out again.

"Okay, so this is my mea culpa moment." Allison began. "I was angry at my mom and I took it out on you" she apologized to him.

"And I shouldn't have tried to bench you when Kira came back." Scott said, also apologizing.

Allison smiled a bit. "Truer words could not have been spoken." she told him. They both chuckled.

"You holding up?" Scott asked her.

Allison sighed. "Honestly I'm hanging on by my whiskers. You?" she asked him back.

"The prospect of total humiliation in front of this entire town is terrifying." Scott admitted.

"Want some company out there?" Allison asked him.

Scott smiled down at her. "More than anything." he replied to her. "No. I have to do this on my own, Allison."

"Well, if you freeze out there, Red Troubadour, just focus on someone that makes you feel safe." Allison told him, as she fixed up his tie. Scott just looked down at her hands, and then at her. She smiled up at him.

They both only looked away, when Danny introduced him, he walked up the stage, and sat on the stool, as he heard the crowd cheer. Scott fixed the solo mic. Allison stood by the wings and stared at him.

"Stick to football." someone yelled. Scott looked up to them and once again he saw the football players wearing the lion masks, and then he saw nothing.

He closed his eyes and then stared at the laughing crowd. He remembered what Allison had said, to focus on what made him safe, so he looked over to Allison. She just smiled and nodded, and then he looked over his dad, who he did the same, smiled and nodded.

Scott smiled and the he began to play his song. He began to sing, and Braeden turned over to Kira, who smiled back at her, and then over at Scott. Allison had somehow managed to sit next to the Cats in the crowd, she had her phone out and she took pictures and videos of him, and then she looked up at him, smiling.

As the show continued on with Scott performing. Stiles and Lydia both ran in the school as they met up with Sheriff Mahealani.

"Sheriff Mahealani!" Lydia yelled.

"I got your text." Sheriff Mahealani said. "What is it?"

Lydia showed him the pictures that they had taken. "Look it's Jackson's jacket."

"Where did you get that?" Sheriff Mahealani asked her.

"In the trunk of a car with a bunch of his other stuff. Jackson was running away with Malia." Lydia frantically explained.

"Where's the car?" Sheriff Mahealani asked. Stiles just motioned for him to move, and Sheriff Mahealani nodded and followed him. Lydia stopped as she stared up at the intercom, and heard Scott sing his song, she just stared at nothing and then she left to where Stiles and Sheriff Mahealani were at.

Back in the auditorium. Rafael had a big smile on his face as he watched his son perform. Allison just let out a soft giggle and she smiled up at him. Scott finished his performance, and then everyone cheered. Scott smiled and stood up to take a bow. Kira smiled widely up at him.

After his performance and everyone cleared the auditorium, Scott made his way back into the halls of the school and there he was greeted by everyone, clapping for him and giving him his congrats. Scott just smiled through it all.

"Scott!" Kira called out, now dressed in her regular clothes. Scott smiled and walked up to her, and gave her a hug, Kira pulled away from the hug, she looked him in his eyes and Scott kissed her. Kira just pulled away smiling very wide.

Allison walked out of the room she was in, looking for her mother, when she finally spotted her and Rafael McCall at the end of the hall. She glared at the scene and she stormed up to them.

"Hi, mom." Allison greeted. "Hi Mr. McCall." she greeted him icily, not caring if she was being rude to him "What's going on?"

Victoria's smile faded when she noticed her tone. Rafael just stood there nervously and began to talked. "Well uhm I was just telling your mother, you know that So Dale contract? It was awarded to McCall Construction. The buyer, whoever they are, they approved us. Thanks to my lucky charm." he told her happily and hugged Victoria.

Allison just stared at nothing, and then her anger began to rise, she stared at her mother in disbelief, and Victoria just watched her, not showing her any emotion to her, Allison just faked a smile. "Congratulations, Mr. McCall." she told him. Allison then turned to her mother. "Looks like you won." she bit out. Victoria began to feel guilty. Allison excused herself and began to walk away.

Allison just walked away, glaring at nothing and gritted her teeth. She was plotting her next move, and she was plotting how she was going to strike back at the mother who betrayed her. She was going to strike back hard, to the woman, who know had broken her trust.

* * *

 _Here's the thing about fear._

 _It's always there._

Mayor Tandy finally found her daughter in the restroom, Braeden looked at her mother and broke down crying, her mom held her as she just leaned in to her warmth.

 _Fear of the unknown, fear of facing it alone._

 _Fear that those closest to you are the monsters._

Sheriff Mahealani closed the door, as he reached the destination that Stiles and Lydia had given him. The car that held all the evidence was now, burning in flames. Sheriff Mahealani just stared at the burning car, and then around.

 _Fear that as soon as you slay one, there's another monster waiting to take its place._

 _Fear that there's one more boogeyman waiting at the end of the dark hall._

Thunder and lightening flashed, as Stiles and Lydia ran in the dark halls of the home where Malia was staying at. Lydia ran to the room where Malia was staying at, but as soon as Lydia opened those doors, fear struck her, as she stared at the broken window.

"Malia?" Lydia called out, hoping that Malia didn't escape. But Malia did.

 _She was out there._

The two teens, walked up the window, and they looked around, hoping they catch a glimpse of her running away, one part of the broken glass had scared Lydia a lot, it was blood. Malia's blood. They just stood there as they tried to think of something, anything. But all they could do was stand there, was rain hit them, and watch out in the darkness.

 _Alone, bereft, unmoored._

 _Where was she going?_

 _And what would she do next?_


	7. In A Lonely Place

_What makes a place feel like home?_

Stiles opened his eyes and the instant he did, he knew something was off. There he sat, in a big dinning table with classical music playing softly in the background, he frowned in confusion and he noticed the old 50's style clothing everyone wore, and him wearing a grey crown resting on his head, and a big letter S on his shirt.

It made him feel like he was the characters off a TV show, or a comic book everyone enjoyed.

 _Is it warmth and familiarity?_

Stiles knew this wasn't real, because his life wasn't perfect, he didn't have the perfect family or anything, but what he was seeing was the version of the "perfect" life with Lydia. Natalie had put the turkey on the table, and Stiles continued to looked around confused.

 _Some idealized, make-believe TV version of the American Dream?_

He looked up confused, because Natalie, had kissed her husband, lovingly, and then kissed Lydia, on her cheek, as well. Stiles looked at the scene confused, this wasn't how it was in real life. He looked across and there was Malia and Jackson, holding hands, smiling at him. Lydia had taken his hand and then he saw the ring on her finger.

Allison had looked at them in pure adoration, and all Stiles could do was stare at Lydia and then at her hand that had an engagement ring, then Peter came in and handed him the hands to cut the turkey.

 _Is it love and acceptance?_

 _Or is it simple safety?_

Stiles stood, and face the turkey, but something else had distracted him. He looked up and there, in a dark room, with the TV on, drinking beer, was his father. His perfect life dream was being tainted by the memories of his father always drinking. He looked back down to his hand, and noticed the knife he held, was gone.

In that moment, Scott had walked towards him. "Dude, why did you stab me in the back?" he asked Stiles.

Stiles just looked up at him confused, and then back at everyone else who just smiled. He looked back to Scott and when he walked away, the knife he held, was plunged to Scott's back. He looked around alarmed when suddenly he heard the distant sounds of his alarm ringing.

 _Or it's none of those things._

 _And it's a place where the captain of the football team is murdered._

 _Or maybe it's just a forgotten closet under a well-trod staircase, where it's just you, and the mice, and the spiders, like an extra in a Wes Craven movie._

Stiles grabbed his toothbrush and his extra clothes and carefully made his way out the little closet room, where he found in the school. He went on to do his morning business, he took a shower, comb his hair and decided to brush his teeth.

Stiles leaned down to spit out the paste, and when he leaned back up Scott stood there behind him, and startled Stiles.

"Oh." Stiles muttered out, he relaxed and started to laugh along with Scott.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked him, confused and curious to what Stiles was doing at school so early.

"Taking advantage of the school's state-of-the-art facilities." Stiles replied to him.

"No, really Stiles, what are you doing here?" Scott asked him, serious now.

Stiles just sighed and he told him to shower, as he changed. Scott showered, and Stiles quickly got dressed and told Scott to follow him. Stiles led him to where he was saying, to the little closet he had found. Stiles opened the door, and the light, and Scott walked in the room.

Scott looked around and saw many of his things. "How long?" he asked Stiles.

Stiles just leaned by the door. "Well since they shut down the drive in." he told Scott. "That's where I was living before"

"Why the hell, are you not living at home?" Scott asked him, seriously thinking how much he missed on his life, on the time they hadn't talked.

"Truth is, things aren't good, at home." Stiles told him.

"With your dad?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. He kinda fell off the wagon." Stiles admitted. "After your dad fired him, to tell you the truth. Hasn't had a job since. He keeps promising that he's gonna get his act together, but my mom couldn't take that roller coaster anymore, so she grabbed Juniper and went to live with our grandparents."

Scott just stared at him when he said this. Before he can say anything, the bell rang and Stiles told him to start heading out. "God, Stiles, why didn't you tell me? And where does your dad think you are?" he asked Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the mention of his father wondering where he was at. "He thinks I'm couch-surfing." he told him.

"Well screw that, live with me." Scott told him.

Stiles stopped him. "This is temporary, man. I'm going to figure something out. Just don't tell anybody. Especially not Lydia." he warned Scott.

Scott just stared at him confused when he told him to not tell Lydia. "Lydia? She's not going to care. If anyone's gonna be a snob about it, maybe Allison."

"Right, well, exactly." Stiles said, taken a bit back for what he said about Allison. "Don't tell her, either." he warned as he left. Scott just watched him go.

* * *

Victoria had came into the room, setting down her things, when Allison walked in the room, opening the door for Deaton, who was carrying her things she had bought. Victoria turned to her daughter, and eyed the things Deaton held.

"What's all this?" Victoria asked wearily.

Allison just looked at her mother. "Some retail therapy to salve my emotional wounds, a few treasures from Glamazon dot com" she told her mom. Allison then turned to Deaton, while her mother just stared at her in disbelief. "Alan, be a love and put those in my room." she told him softly.

Allison just smiled a bit to her mother, and began to follow Deaton, but her Victoria stopped her. "Allison, the nest egg that your father left us barely covers the rent of this apartment. We can't live beyond our means." Victoria scolded her a bit.

Allison just gave her a look. "Are you sure mother? Not even with your cushy new job working for your high-school boyfriend?" she bit at Victoria, Allison just turned and left to her room.

Victoria just look shocked that Allison threw that at her and only stared at her as she left her standing there alone in the living, and then her face began to harden a bit.

* * *

Allison, Scott, Lydia, Stiles and Danny were all sitting in the student lounge, listening and talking about the disappearance of Malia.

"My mom and dad don't want to get the police involved. They don't want anyone to know that she ran away, or about her shameful condition." Lydia told them.

"Please." Allison began to say. Scott just sat there staring at his best friend, worried for her. "What decade is this?"

"Also, she knew where Jackson's getaway car was, they're afraid people might think that she burned it" Lydia began to explain. Danny turned to stare at her. "and that if she did." she added, but Stiles cut her off.

"She could be the murderer, trying to cover her tracks." Stiles told them all.

"Who did burn the car, then?" Scott asked.

"Sheriff Mahealani, says it's possible someone was following us." Lydia told them.

"Oh my god." Allison said. "Honestly, guys, we should just move." she told them all.

"Guys, what if Malia's really hurt?" Lydia said, trying to not freak out a lot. Stiles was staring at her. "What if whoever killed Jackson, is coming after her next?"

Stiles just put a comforting hand to her shoulder, and Lydia immediately held his hand and she relaxed herself. Scott was looking down when he looked up and noticed, and he looked confused. Allison also noticed, and her reaction was her closing eyes a bit, to make sure she was seeing correctly.

Scott finally looked away, from Lydia and Stiles looking cozy, and broke the silence. "Lydia, even though your parents don't want to, maybe you should go to the police." he said.

Danny finally spoke up, from just staring at them all closely. "Second it. We can talk to my dad together about how he has to be discreet." he said.

Stiles just pulled away from Lydia, and frowned a bit. "No offence, Danny. But your dad answers to a higher authority than God, the Reyeses" he told him. Danny just sighed a bit. "There the first people to tell."

While they talked, Quinn stood by the vending machine, with the phone on her hand listening to the conversation and thinking if she should tell Erica what exactly was going on.

"And if there's anyone to keep this a secret from, it's the Reyeses. They'd twist it around and go after Malia out of spite." Lydia told them. Quinn quickly began to type on her phone, with a little shock expression on her face.

"How can we help? Tell us, L, and we'll do it." Allison spoke up.

Lydia just sighed, and Stiles just stared at her worried for her, and thinking how he can help her even more. Scott just looked a them, and then down, thinking what was going on between those two.

* * *

Stiles was making his way to his next class, when Scott rushed to catch up to him.

"Hey Stiles!" Scott called out for him. Stiles turned to him Scott, and he gave him a confused look. "Remember before how you said you didn't want Lydia knowing where you were living? Is that because you and Lydia?" he managed to get out, as they stopped walking.

Stiles sighed. "We may had a moment." he told Scott

"It's totally cool, I get it. No worries, I'm just curious" Scott said, cutting Stiles off. Stiles just stared at him and Scott looked at him. "Hey, I've been thinking about your situation, and I talked to my dad. He said he's willing to give your dad a second chance, but only if Noah wants it." he began to explain to Stiles.

Stiles just stared ahead, rolling his eyes a bit, still Scott continued talking. "He's gonna call him. But I think you should talk to him, too. Between the two of us, I think we can really make this thing happen." Scott told him, as they stopped walking again. Stiles just stared at him and sarcastically smiled at him.

On the other side of the school, Allison and Lydia were standing close together, talking to each other.

"Did I just notice, Beacon Hills's High, very own Holden Caulfield put his arm around you?" Allison asked Lydia.

Lydia smiled and looked around. "Okay so, these past couple of days, I haven't been in a great place, emotionally." she began to explain. "And Stiles was really there for me" she told her, smiling.

Allison began to smile widely. "Oh my god, swoon!" she told her as she grabbed her hands. "Okay, in that case, if he helped my girl navigate some turbulent waters, well then, Allison Argent approves." she told her.

Lydia just blushed and shrugged her shoulders, smiling and giggling a bit. Allison just smiled at her friend's happiness. "Atta girl. Come on, let's go find your sister." Allison told her, as she looped her hand around Lydia's arm, and made their way to their next destination.

* * *

"Mrs. Reyes, we've got forensics going over every inch of that car. We're this close to a break in your son's case." Sheriff David Mahealani, told Margaret Reyes, who was staring at him.

Erica was close by when she heard that and made her self known. "Speaking of breaks, what's a big one worth to you, mother? Letting me be a Beacon Hills Cyclone again?" she taunted to her mom.

"What on earth are you talking about, Erica?" Margaret asked her daughter, when she standing in front of her.

"I have information, you. Both of you, would find interesting vis-a-vis my brother's case." Erica said, staring at both adults. "But first, the Cyclones are mine. And I want your permission to reclaim them." she snapped at her mother.

Margaret just looked over at Sheriff Mahealani and then she rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Good Lord, fine." she told her.

Erica just smiled and said something in French to her. "So, Quinn texted me while I was in the ladies' room. It seems that crazy bitch, Malia Martin, escaped from some looney bin, the same night Jackson's car was torched." she told her mom and the sheriff. "So let me do the math for you. Malia escaping plus, Malia torching Jackson's car, equals she's Jackson's killer. Covering her tracks, trying to go underground, like the vicious, cold-hearted murdering mean girl that she is. Oh, and I just tweeted this out to all of my minions, so the pressure's on, Sheriff Mahealani." she told her, while Sheriff just stared at Margaret, who just seemed disinterested in whatever she said.

* * *

Lydia, and Allison were walking down the hall, when Danny found them, he rushed off to them, and he was staring at his phone, as he freaked out a bit. "You guys, oh my god." he told them frantically.

Allison just frowned in confusion. "What?" she asked him.

"Erica just tweeted #MaliaMartinKilledMyBrother, #NowhereToHide, #SharpenYourPitchforks." Danny reading out the tweet.

Lydia just took the phone from him. "Oh no." she said, as she read it herself. "We need to find Malia, before the Reyeses do." she told them, and then looking back Danny's phone.

* * *

Stiles looked around his home, how everything looked worn out a bit, and then he looked at his house. He sighed, and went up the stairs and opened the door. Stiles walked inside his trailer home, as he walked inside, he saw an empty bottle of beer roll away.

Stiles looked around and saw how much of a mess was around the house, he heard coughing, and he turned and saw his dad walking towards him.

Noah looked up and noticed his son. "The prodigal son returns." he commented, as he held up his glass of booze. Stiles just stared at his dad, and Noah just put his glass down. "How you doing? You look good." he told his son.

Stiles just nodded. "Hanging in there." he told his dad. "I came by to ask. If you would consider going back to work with Rafael McCall." he told his dad.

Noah just scoffed. "Yeah, he called me. I said no." he told Stiles. "He fired me Stiles, what kind of man would I be if I went back, hat in hand?" he asked his son.

"For starters? A man with a job, trying to fix his family." Stiles told his dad.

"Talk to your mom." Noah said, as he slammed closed his booze cabinet. Stiles just glared at his dad. "She's the one that gave up on us, took your sister."

"Can you please just go see Mr. McCall? He's willing to give you another chance." he begged, frustrated with his dad.

Noah just chuckled. "Oh, he's willing, huh? That's generous of him, after all the crap he pulled on me." he snapped at Stiles, as he started to walk towards the kitchen to sit down. Stiles just walked up closer.

"Dad, don't you want to see our family back together? Mom and Juniper could come home." Stiles told him. "I could come home. It's not too late." he told his dad. Stiles just walked out the door, and Noah just sat there and thought about what his son just said.

* * *

Lydia, and Stiles were standing few steps ahead of the crew, that they had in a forest, to help find Malia. "Okay, the Sisters of Quiet Mercy are due north. The getaway car was west, on the Old Route 40." she began.

"The closest bus station is east, headed towards Ottawa. If Malia wanted to leave Beacon Hills without anyone seeing her, she probably would've left through" Stiles said, but got cut off by Lydia.

"Right here, through this forest." Lydia stated, as she looked at everyone and then started to walk off, Stiles followed her, and then everyone followed.

They all began to scatter, and scream out Malia's name, Peter had to help his wife, Allison and Danny were together looking around and everyone was keeping looking for her.

Lydia and Scott led, four others. Scott just tuned to her. "Hey, all this stuff with your sister, I'm sorry you had to go through that, and I wasn't there to help you." he told her.

Lydia just looked at him, and then back down. "It's okay Scott, you're here now." she told him. Scott just smiled and looked down.

On the other further part of the forest Danny and Allison walked together, who were couple of feet separated from the group.

"So how's the cold war at home?" Danny asked her.

Allison just rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Horrible. Look, I hate fighting with my mom, but until she's ready to admit and to own, that she forged my name to help her illicit trysting with Rafael McCall, I can't blink, Danny. She needs to make the next move." she explained.

"And what if she doesn't blink?" Danny asked her. Allison just smiled.

"Back in New York, whenever I needed to blow off some steam, or force my mother's hand, I'd go out on a bender, dancing with my fave celebrity gal-pal, my best gay, and some dim-witted, sexy, disposable arm-candy." Allison explained. "That's Braeden, you." she said.

"Honored." Danny told her, smiling.

"And as for my arm-candy." Allison said, they both looked to the other side, and noticed Isaac who, held his phone up trying to get signal. Allison just smirked. "He'll do." she said, checking him out a bit.

Danny just laughed a bit. "I'm in, I'm so in." he told her. Allison just giggled. "Should we invite Lydia? She could probably use a distraction right now." he asked her.

Allison just stared at ahead. and her eyes widen, when she noticed the Reyeses with their group. "I think she might be a tad busy." she told him and she pointed to them. Danny turned and his eyes widen as well.

Natalie and Peter were leading the group, when they looked up and noticed Margaret and David's group. Margaret Reyes, stormed up to Natalie. "Natalie Martin" she sneered her name. "Where is she? Where's Malia?"

Natalie just glared at the woman. "You think if I knew, I'd be out here with the mosquitoes?" she sneered back to her.

"Face facts mommy dearest." Erica spoke up, glaring at Natalie. Lydia glaring at them from where she was standing. "Malia killed Jackson."

"She escaped from the asylum once, who's to say she didn't before, say, the day Jackson got murdered?" David said, standing next to Erica.

"The noose is tightening around your murdering daughter's neck." Margaret said, glaring at Natalie still. "I know it, Sheriff Mahealani knows it."

"Hold on." Sheriff Mahealani spoke up, not wanting to take sides.

"And I promise you, when we find her, and we will find her, the entire town of Beacon Hills will know, too." Margaret threatened.

Natalie just sized up Margaret, not once leaving her gaze from her, mentally laughing on how wrong she was, how crazy they were for believing that her daughter killed their son. And how she's going to lay the ultimate on them.

* * *

Natalie and Lydia, both sat inside one of the benches of the church as they went over the plan.

"Mom, is this a good idea?" Lydia asked, while she watched her mom fix her makeup. "I thought we were trying to contain this."

Natalie just put her small powder compact mirror down, and stared at Lydia. "Well, we were Lydia. But now that the cat's out of the bag, we're in full-on damage-control mode. The Reyeses have their version of the events, but they don't know the whole story, at least not yet. And that gives us a momentary advantage." she finished telling her, as she reapplied her lipstick.

Lydia sighed. "I don't know if I can do this." she told her mom.

"Oh you can, and you will. You'll be standing right beside me and your father, a united front against the holiest of backdrops. Let's see the Reyeses try to smear us then." Natalie promised her daughter.

Both women stepped outside the church, and Peter went to stand besides them. Natalie took a step forward, with Peter following her, Lydia stayed a step behind, everyone was there waiting to hear what the Martin family had to say.

Natalie took a deep breathe in and started to explain things. "There's been a swirl of rumors today about our daughter, Malia. And we're standing here to tell you that they're all false." she began. Lydia just looked down, and looked around when Stiles and her, found gazes, along with Scott. "Yes, Malia was seeking treatment in a private care facility, and she was under strict observation even at the time of Jackson Reyes's death. When she found out about the murder, she was beside herself with grief." she explained some more, Erica just rolled her eyes at Natalie Martin.

"You see, my daughter, Malia, is pregnant with Jackson Reyes's baby." Natalie admitted. Margaret, put her hand out to David's arm, Erica's eyes widen and teared up. Lydia just looked around. David was the first to leave bumping into a reporter, Margaret then followed, and Erica started to cry and followed her parents. "Malia wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone the father of her unborn child." she explained, she looked at the camera. "Malia, darling, if you're watching this, please come home." Natalie begged.

Everyone just stared at the family, and then slowly all left.

* * *

Night time rolled in, and thunder scattered the skies, Lydia, and Stiles both walked along the sidewalks, him walking her, to her house.

Lydia, squeezed Stiles's hand, and smiled. "Hey, you didn't have to walk me." she told him.

Stiles just smiled a bit. "Uh, there's a killer on the loose, remember?" he told her. "Besides, isn't this what. You know. What people like us, who've gone through what we've gone through, do?" he said, stumbling over his words. Lydia just looked down, and realized something. "What is it? I mean, besides everything." he asked her.

Lydia just looked down. "She wouldn't have run away if it wasn't for me, Stiles." she told him.

"Lydia, your parents were the ones lying to her, and keeping her in the dark. You did the right thing telling her the truth." Stiles told her, comforting his girlfriend.

"It's funny, this isn't the first time Malia's run away from home." Lydia began to say, smiling fondly at the memories. "When she was nine, she and my mom got in this huge fight, and she disappeared for hours. The whole neighborhood was out looking for her."

"How far did she get?" Stiles asked, smiling, because she was smiling. Lydia stopped walking, when she realized she knew where her sister was being hidden, he frowned in confusion. "What?" he asked.

Lydia just snapped out of it, and she turned to face him, she leaned in, and gave him quick, soft kiss. She pulled back and held his face, as he smiled fondly at her. "Thank you for walking me home. I'll call you later, goodnight." she said, as she rushed off to her house.

Stiles just smiled, waiting for her to get in her house, before taking steps back and then walking off.

Lydia closed the door, to her house. "Mom? Dad?" she called out. But all she got was no answer, she set her keys in the small bowl, and grabbed a flashlight. She quickly made her way upstairs, and towards the attic.

Lydia turned on the lights of the room, and slowly walked to looked around. "Malia? It's okay, I'm alone, mom and dad aren't here." she called out, as she began to slowly move around. She was facing the mirror, when Malia finally showed herself. Lydia gasped.

"Shh." Malia said. Lydia sighed, and turned to her sister. Malia just stared at her. "Lydia, you have to help me. Please." she begged.

Lydia nodded and left downstairs to make her sister, Malia tea, and went to get a first aid kit they had. When she went back up to where Malia was, she found her sitting in a rocking chair, by the window, Lydia gave her the drink and sat down and grabbed the things to bandage up her leg.

"How did you get up here without anyone seeing you?" Lydia asked.

Malia smiled up at her. "I wrote the book on getting in and out of this house." she told her, amused. "And Dad still hasn't fixed the cellar door."

"Malia, everyone's worried sick, why did you leave the home? You could have really hurt yourself" Lydia told her.

Malia sighed. "I couldn't just stay there, waiting for someone who was never gonna show." she told her. "Jackson and I, we had a plan to go to this farm, upstate, and raise the baby. It's where I still want to go, but I don't have any money, I don't have anything."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Lydia asked Malia.

"Mom and dad want me to give up the baby for adoption. They made that very clear. And that's not what I want." Malia told her.

"Well, this is their grandchild, Malia. Everyone know you're pregnant now. There's no more stigma." Lydia, said. Anything to convince her sister to stay.

"You don't know what they'll do. And I won't have my baby raised in a home that doesn't want it." Malia explained to Lydia.

"Malia." Lydia sighed out. But before she can continue to say anything, the door to house opened and both girls sat up straight. They heard their parents call out for Lydia.

"Give me a few days. I'll find you someplace safe, here in Beacon Hills. Please, Malia, I cannot lose you again." she desperately whispered to her sister.

* * *

Rafael was working in his trailer, when he heard the door being opened. What surprised him a lot was the person who had walked in.

"This is an upgrade from the tin can we used to work in." Noah said, chuckling a bit.

"Wasn't sure you were gonna take me up on the offer." Rafael said, as he stared at his old friend and working partner.

"Wasn't sure it was real." Noah mentioned.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, it wasn't my idea." Rafael admitted to him. Noah scoffed a bit and he sat on the chair, Rafael just continued. "The boys came up with this. But I probably could have reached out before." Rafael told him.

"Look, coming back here isn't easy for me. But, hell, I just want my son to look at me and not see a piece of garbage. Feels like it might be my last shot." Noah told Rafael.

Rafael just leaned forward. "Then let's make it work." he told Noah, as he stood up to shake his hand. Noah stood up as well, and met him halfway.

"Thank you." Noah thanked Rafael.

The door to the trailer opened and in walked Victoria Argent, she turned and she paused when she noticed Noah standing there.

"Victoria, you remember Noah Stilinski from high school? He's going to be working for us." Rafael said, as he looked around for the ringing cellphone.

Noah just stared at Victoria. "Victoria." he said, as he looked away. "It's been forever."

"Of course, hi." Victoria said politely, not giving away that he was the serpent that sent her the snake the night of the diner.

Rafael just excused himself, as he got the phone call, while Noah and Victoria stared at each other, Victoria started to walk to her desk and then turned to him.

"Look, if this is another shake down." Victoria began.

"No, its not. we're good. Your convict husband settled-up. I think he got the message after you got our little care-package." Noah warned Victoria.

Victoria just stared at him. "Why are you even here?" she asked him.

"My son asked me to try and go straight, okay? You gonna make that hard on me? Dudley-Do-Right doesn't know I'm a Serpent, so I'd appreciate it if you keep that to yourself." Noah warned her. "Because here's the thing about snakes. You don't step on them, they got no reason to bite." he threatened a bit, Victoria just stared at him and nodded.

* * *

The Martin family all were sitting, eating breakfast, Lydia just looked at them and then down, thinking of way to start the conversation.

"Mom, dad. When we find Malia, she's going to live with us right?" Lydia asked her parents. "At this point, there's no reason to hide or banish her, is there?"

"Oh, of course not honey. She's welcome back." Natalie told her.

"Where will the baby sleep?" Lydia asked them.

"Sweetie, uhm. We talked to your sister about this, and she's agreed to put the baby up for adoption." Natalie said.

That right there. That was all Lydia needed to know, that her parents were still continuing lying to her, and it peeved her. "Malia did?" she asked, wanting to know what more lies they were going to tell her.

"This is a very difficult decision for a young mother to make, but given the circumstances, it's the best." Natalie said.

"The only " Peter added.

"The only option. Why do you ask, honey?" She asked her daughter, after sharing a glance with her husband.

"No reason. Just curious." Lydia told them, not wanting to start lashing out at them for lying to her.

* * *

Allison and Lydia were both sitting at the student lounges couch, talking.

"I don't want Malia to run away. But if she can't live at home, then I don't know, I can rent her an apartment." Lydia told Allison.

"Let me talk to my mom." Allison began to say.

Lydia sighed, knowing well what was going on between her and her mother. "No. You have your own stuff you're dealing with right now, A." she told her.

"Lydia, Malia needs doctors, she needs prenatal vitamins." Allison said, hoping she could convince her.

"She needs her family." Erica imputed as she walked to the girls.

Lydia turned to Erica and she just held a bit of a glare at her. Lydia stood up, and told Allison she would be back, and that she was going to talk to her in private. Lydia left, with Erica following her, and neither talked to one another, until they arrived to private area.

Lydia opened the door, to a empty classroom, and walked in with Erica right behind her.

"What do you want Erica?" Lydia asked, getting straight to the point.

"What we both want." Erica said, as she closed the door, then she walked past a bit from her. "For the baby to be safe. How can I help?" she asked Lydia.

Lydia just let out a laugh, and turned to face Erica. "You can't. I don't trust you, Erica." she admitted to the blonde girl.

"So don't trust me. Watch me like a hawk, tell me the barest minimum. But let me help you, help Malia." Erica told her.

"You think Malia's crazy." Lydia told her.

Erica sighed. "I do, I think she's crazier than a serial killer on bath-salts, but so what? She's carrying Jackson's baby. That trumps everything." she told her, Lydia just sighed and rolled her eyes at her. "Do you know where she is?"

Lydia looked up at her and shook her head in a no motion "If I did, I wouldn't tell you." she told her.

Erica just smiled and laughed a bit. "Oh my god, you do." Erica accused her.

"What? No." Lydia argued back.

"Wow, you are literally the worst liar I've ever encountered." Erica teased her. "Spare me the details, Lydia. Just tell me how I can be of assistance to my darling nephew or niece." she asked.

Lydia just nodded. "Okay, uh. Malia needs money. For a safe place to live. And for medical stuff." she told her.

"Cash? Is that all? I can talk to my mom and dad." Erica said.

"What?" No, Erica." Lydia asked alarmed.

"Jackson's baby is a game-changer. We're all on the same team now." Erica told her. Lydia just stared at her for a bit, and then looked down, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were both currently in McCall's Construction, sitting inside the trailer, waiting for their dads to walk in. Scott was playing with small ball, while Stiles just sat there waiting. Both men walked inside the trailer and noticed their sons there.

"Oh, how was your first day back?" Stiles asked his dad, smiling at him.

"Oh, it was great." Noah responded to his son.

"Your dad is the hardest-working guy on the crew, as always." Rafael told Stiles. Noah chuckled and threw his work helmet to Stiles, and he put it on.

"Oh, in that case, why don't we celebrate to mark the occasion?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, Stiles and I were thinking the four of us could have dinner or something." Scott added.

"Tonight?" Rafael asked, still tense about hanging out with Noah some more.

"I'm game, if you're game." Noah said, cutting off Rafael. "On me." he added. Rafael just looked down and sighed. Scott just bounced the ball to his dad, and he caught it.

The four made their way to Pop's Diner, and all sat in the booth, ordering their food. Rafael and Noah both sat on one side of the booth, while their boys sat on the other, so they can talk face to face.

They were currently telling their boys about stories from way back then, they were all laughing at the story that Noah was telling them. "Anyway. We spent the whole summer fixing up that old VW bus." Noah said.

"Yeah." Rafael agreed. Scott just smiled at his dad, while Stiles smiled at his dad.

"Remember what we called it, Rafael?" Noah asked Rafael.

Rafael smiled and nodded. "The Shaggin' Wagon." they both replied at the same time. Rafael just laughed as the memories.

"This was before your dad had game." Noah began to say, looking at Scott. "Senior Year, he started a band, and then the girls were all over him." he told them.

"We were awful." Rafael said, as he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, we were." Noah said, laughing.

"Oh, but it was great." Rafael said.

"Best time of my life." Noah said, as he looked over to Rafael.

"You know, your dad was what is commonly known as a BMOC, Stiles." Rafael told him. Stiles just looked up at them confused a bit.

Noah chuckled. "C'mon, the hell I was." he said.

"In what way?" Stiles asked.

"Football, for one." Rafael began. "He single-handedly defeated our arch-rivals, the Carmel High Hawks." he told them.

Stiles just stared at his dad, and raised his eyebrows amused.

"He doesn't care about that stuff, Rafael. Football, sports." Noah began. "Takes after his mom in that respect, and I mean that as a compliment. I'd rather see you spending your time writing, thinking up stories, you still do that? Nose in a book? Typing away?" he asked his son.

Scott just smiled. "Yeah, yeah, Stiles works on the school paper with Lydia." he answered to Noah.

"Lydia?" Noah asked, as he stared at his son and at Scott. "Ooh, who is Lydia? Is that your girlfriend?" he asked his son. Stiles just stared at his dad.

Scott looked at him, and he started to reply. "She's." but Stiles cut him off.

"I wanna know more about the band. What was the name of the band?" Stiles asked.

Noah turned to Rafael and he began to laugh. Rafael just smiled. "Ah yeah, it was called the Rafael Heads." Rafael told them. They all began to laugh.

"Wait, the what now?" Scott asked his dad amused.

"Yeah, that's why it doesn't come up very often." Rafael told him, smiling.

Pop Tate, walked up the guys, and gave them the check for how much the whole meal was going to be, Rafael looked up and went for his walled. "Oh thanks Pop." Rafael said.

Noah just stared at him. "Oh c'mon Rafael. This was supposed to be my treat." he told him.

"Hey, you get it next time." Rafael told him, smiling, so it won't get super tense.

Noah just stared and then called out for Pop. "Hey, excuse me. Pop?"

Stiles began to take out his wallet. "We invited you guys out. Let me pay." he said.

"Put your damn money away." Noah snapped.

"Take it easy." Rafael told him. Noah just reached out for his wallet.

"You owe me this." Noah told Rafael.

"Yeah, yeah sure, go ahead." Rafael agreed, not wanting to start anything. Scott just stared at his dad. "You get this one. You know, if I'd have known, I would have gotten another milkshake." he teased.

* * *

Allison walked out to the living room, getting everything ready for her night out, with her shoes in her hands. Victoria looked up from her computer and frowned.

"Where are you going?" Victoria asked Allison. "And don't say clubbing, it's a school night."

Allison just stared at her mother. "But that's exactly where I'm going, and do you know why? Because I have a Get Out of Jail Free card." she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Victoria sighed. "Okay, Allison, enough. Checkmate. What do you want?" she asked her.

"For you to admit what you did." Allison told her.

"Fine. I kissed Rafael McCall." Victoria said.

"No, mom. The other thing, it involves you forging my signature to get Rafael McCall that stupid contract to build on dad's land." Allison snapped at her mom

"Allison, I asked you to sign that." Victoria defended.

"You broke the law, mom." Allison cut her off. "And you used me to do it. When Daddy finds out, he's gonna think I betrayed him." she snapped.

Victoria sighed. "He won't. I will tell him." she told Allison.

Allison stood and faced her mother. "Really? When? Right now? Because I'll cancel my plans for that." she said.

"You know it doesn't work that way." Victoria begged her.

"In that case, I'll talk to you later, my friends are waiting." Allison said, smiling at her, as she began to walk away.

"Allison, do not go out that door." Victoria warned Allison. Allison paid no mind, and she left. "Allison!"

* * *

The club's music was playing very high, and people were making their way to the line of the club, Allison, Braeden, Danny and Isaac were already inside the club, dancing. They were all jumping to the beat of the song, and Allison began to shake her butt out while Braeden just moved around.

Danny took her and twirled her, Allison laughed and they continued to dance. Braeden danced closed to Allison, and Allison smiled as she closed together, Isaac then joined by twerking on Allison while she laughed.

Allison playfully pushed Isaac away, and she danced solo, but Isaac just grabbed her waist, and pulled her back to him, she danced on him and they all laughed. Allison just laughed, and then Braeden was backing up to her, and Allison just hugged her. Then Danny danced closed by and Isaac just pulled them all in for a hug.

They all walked up to stairs to find an empty seats, they found one and they plopped down, to rest after a good amount of dancing.

"Mmm-mmm, girl. You better hydrate. You practically left your body on the dance floor." Braeden told Allison, as Allison drank.

"I wish Braeden, I wish I could leave my body sometimes. Leave Beacon Hills, leave everything." Allison told them.

"Is any of this helping? Going out, going Black Swan, any of it?" Danny asked Allison, Braeden turned to Allison to see what she would respond.

Allison set her drink down on the table. "When my dad got arrested, the police, the lawyers, the judge, the courts, they took everything from us. Our houses, our cars, our club memberships, our yacht, even, I'm not kidding, the clothes off our backs." she explained, she sighed. "Anyway, my mom sat me down on the edge of my canopy bed and she told me not to cry. Because there was one thing in this world that no one could ever take from me. Not ever." she said.

"Your trust fund?" Isaac asked.

Allison rolled her eyes. "My name, Isaac." she said. "Which after after telling me no one would ever take it, that is exactly what she did. Like it meant nothing. It was nothing. Like I was nothing." she said softly, as she reached out for her drink. Braeden, Danny and Isaac all just stared at her and said nothing.

* * *

Scott, and Noah were both in McCall's garage, jamming out. Stiles sat there smiling as he watched them both play.

"Damn Scott, you're good." Noah said, when they finished jamming. "Way better than your dad. Hey, does Rafael keep any beer here?" he asked Scott.

"Uh Dad, don't you think it's a little late?" Stiles asked, alarmed.

"Oh yeah, yeah." Noah answered. "No it's alright, I got a big day tomorrow." he said, walking towards to get his stuff.

Scott just watched him, he set his guitar on the side and got up. "Hey, Mr. Stilinski, before you go. Can I ask a question?" he asked.

"Yeah." Noah responded, as he put his plaid on.

"Earlier tonight, you said my dad owed you? What did you mean by that?" Fin asked Noah.

Noah just stared at him, while Stiles walked up to him. "Hey, Scott, why don't we quit while we're ahead, yeah?" he whispered to him.

Scott just stared at Stiles and then at Noah. "It's just I mean, it's just a question." Stiles just sighed and left him. "Did something happen between you two?" he asked, while Stiles just gritted his teeth, not wanting to get into the sensitive topic.

"It's ancient history, but your dad and me, we started McCall Construction together." Noah responded.

"You and my dad were partners?" Scott asked.

"He wouldn't call us that. Anyway, we, uh. We struggled at first." Noah began. "Rafael, he just had you and your mom to provide for, I had Stiles and Juniper and their mom and hospital bills. So I took some odd jobs that weren't exactly on the level. And sure enough, one of 'em landed me in some hot water, and your dad was good enough to bail me out." he told Scott. Scott smiled at the thought of his dad, helping them. "But then he said we should part ways. That I was a liability. Made me sign a paper saying the bail money was him buying me out of the company. Never mind that my share of the business was worth probably 10 times that, easy. So that was that. He went his way, and I went mine." he finished explaining. "You know, I think I need something a little harder than beer." he said as he went for and unscrewed his whiskey.

Stiles snapped his head at him and just stared at him, while Scott just looked down, thinking of what Noah had just told him.

* * *

Lydia sat in a booth, with Margaret right besides her, and David and Erica right in front of her, talking about their plans about the whole Malia pregnant with Jackson's baby.

"David, and I were so relieved when Erica told us that Malia and the baby are safe and sound." Margaret told Lydia.

"And money won't be problem, Lydia, not now, not ever." David informed Lydia. Lydia just looked up at Erica and she smiled and then looked down.

"But, of course, we don't want to just offer financial support, we want to give Malia all the emotional support that a young mother-to-be needs." Margaret told her. Lydia just nodded at her. "Where is Malia staying now?" she asked in a tone that Lydia didn't like.

"I'd rather not say, yet. You understand." Lydia told them.

"Of course, but you and Malia are part of the Reyes family now, and we will protect you ferociously." Margaret said, as she stared at Erica. Erica just stayed silent and looked over at all of them. Margaret reached out for Lydia's hand. "All you have to do is trust. Will you?" she asked her.

Lydia just stared at her, and then at their hands and then at David and Erica, not saying anything.

* * *

"Stiles, what your dad told us. I had no idea." Scott admitted after a while of silence.

"Me either. Illuminating isn't it?" Stiles told Scott.

Scott just looked down and sighed. "My dad must've had a good reason." he told Stiles.

"For screwing over my dad?" Stiles asked him.

"You ready to roll Stiles?" Noah called out. Stiles quickly grabbed his things, and hid it, while they watched as Noah staggered to them. Scott stood up, as he noticed, and Noah just stared at him, only looked away to throw his keys to his son, who caught it.

"See you tomorrow." Stiles called out to Scott, and pulled his dad, and took him, supporting him.

Scott just watched them leave. He sighed, because he didn't know how bad things were until he saw Stiles, take his dad for being a drunk mess. He saw how badly things had gotten with them, how Noah needed alcohol to forget things, how Stiles doesn't live in his own house because of his dad, and god knows what happened that his mom and Juniper, since they weren't present.

* * *

Braeden, Danny were sitting around talking to one another a bit, and on their phone, while Isaac laid there a bit sweet talking Allison, while she was on her phone, just talking to him, when the worker there walked up to Allison.

"I'm sorry Miss Argent, but your card's been declined." the man told her.

Allison smirked, and looked at him. "Really? And let me guess, it's been reported stolen." she asked.

The man nodded. "It has, in fact. We're supposed to call the cops." he warned her. Allison just smiled and went to grab cash from her purse.

"Yeah, sure call the cops. We'll be happy to tell them how old we are." Isaac taunted the man.

"Or I could call my mom, the mayor." Braeden told the man. He just shifted in his spot, and Allison stood up and made her way towards him.

"This, should cover it." Allison told him, handing the small wad of cash. He gave her the receipt and her card, and walked away after giving them all one last look. Allison went back to sit down, and Braeden started laughing.

"Allison, did your mom cut you off?" Danny asked Allison.

Allison smiled. "She did."

Isaac sat up. "And that's a good thing?" he asked her.

"Oh Isaac, this is how we Argent women roll." Allison told him, as she put on her jacket. "We feint, we parry, we approach, we retreat. We're like a cobra and a mongoose dancing. She blinked, which means, I suspect, that Victoria Argent is ready to negotiate." she explained to them all.

Danny just sat there watching her in awe, while Allison just smiled smugly.

* * *

Stiles set his dad down on the couch, when they arrived home. "Oh, I'll sleep right here, on the couch, you can have the bedroom." Noah told him

Stiles just sighed out a bit. "I'm not gonna take your bed, Dad." he told him, as he helped him take off his shoes.

"It wouldn't be the first time I crashed on this thing." Noah told him. Stiles took off his other shoe. "Ah, thank you. If you stay, are you? You're gonna stay? Don't be late for school." he warned Stiles.

"It's alright, I'm ahead of all my classes." Stiles told his dad. "Hey, I talked to Mom. She got a job at a call center to pay for her online classes. I guess she's finally going after her GED." Stiles updated his dad, he started to smile a bit. "Juniper is helping her study. By the way, Juniper wants to go by JS. She thinks it sounds cooler. She's 10 years old and listens to Pink Floyd on vinyl, I don't think she could get any cooler." he told his dad, smiling. His smile faded when he turned to his dad, and saw him already asleep, he sighed and just watched his dad be at peace.

On the other side of the tracks, Scott was laying his bed, staring at his ceiling as he thought of everything that had gone down. He got interrupted when his dad walked in his room.

"Hey, bud. How was your jam session?" Rafael asked Scott.

"It was great." Scott replied. "Until, Noah told us you forced him out of the company he helped found." he told him, frowning.

"That's his story, wanna hear mine, hmm? Noah was a mess." Rafael began to explain, as he sat down on a chair, and Scott sat up on his bed. "He was stealing from the company and selling stuff on the side. All things considered, I was pretty generous."

"So generous, you didn't give him a second chance?" Scott asked his dad.

"Of course I did. You have no idea how many times I bailed that man out of jail. Son, when someone is drowning, you can try to save them, but not if they're gonna drag you down with them. I did the best I could for my family. For you." Rafael explained.

"Yeah, and who cares if Stiles ended up drowning, too." Scott retorted back to his dad. Rafael just stared at him, while Scott stared back and then looked down, because his dad didn't see how everything affected Stiles, he did.

* * *

Allison opened her door to her suite, and closed the door and turned to face her mother. "Reporting my American Excess card as stolen? Well played." Allison told Victoria.

Victoria nodded, and waited for Allison to sit down. "I thought you might appreciate that. Now, mija. I've done things to upset you. You've done things to upset me. So we're gonna deal with this exactly as your father would like. With a negotiation." she began. "I'll start. I am working with Mr. McCall, and yes, we are developing feelings for each other. But I can't tell you what it means yet because I don't know myself."

"What about Daddy?" Allison asked her mother.

"He has made certain decisions that have distanced him from me, and this family. So I need to make certain decisions about my life moving forward, what I want." Victoria explained.

"So, what, you want me to accept your affair?" Allison asked.

"Until we get more information, yes. That is what I'm asking you to accept." Victoria told her.

Allison just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Agreed. Now my turn." she told Victoria.

"I'm listening." Victoria said.

"Whatever is happening with you and Rafael, can't happen under this roof." Allison warned her.

"Agreed." Victoria said.

"And you have to come clean to Daddy about forging my signature." Allison told her, wanting to get her name in the clear.

Victoria sighed a bit. "Argent Industries needs to partner with legitimate businesses, not criminals." she explained.

"Understood. But I don't want Daddy thinking I betrayed him" Allison sighed out.

"I will tell him, about the forgery, and say it was my doing." Victoria told Allison. "And in the meantime, the online shopping, the clubbing, all that stops. Yes?"

"Yes." Allison said softly. Victoria just stared at her, smiling a bit.

* * *

The next day, Sheriff Mahealani was currently in the Red and White, staring at the murder board that Stiles and Lydia had, along with Principal Yukimura. Stiles walked in the room and his steps falter when he noticed both adults.

Principal Yukimura and Sheriff Mahealani stared at Stiles and he just seemed awkward.

"Hey." Stiles greeted them both.

"Hey." Sheriff Mahealani greeted back. Stiles just set his things down, and turned to his murder board where Yukimura was standing next to.

Stiles shifted and then turned to Sheriff Mahealani. "Uh, what's up." he asked them.

"I'm going to need you to come down to the station with me." Sheriff Mahealani said. Stiles sighed and nodded.

Sheriff Mahealani was the first out the door, Stiles following, and Yukimura following him. They walked down the hall, and Stiles didn't dare to look up. Scott and Lydia were talking, when Scott noticed Stiles getting taken. Lydia noticed and turned.

Stiles looked up as they passed them. "Call my dad." was all he told them.

"Yeah, yeah we will." Scott stuttered out.

"Of course." Lydia said, trying to remain calm, but started to freak out.

After the quick trip to the station, Stiles was sitting there, across from Sheriff Mahealani.

"Forensics came back on the car. Despite the fire, we were able to pull a pair of prints off the trunk. Your's and Lydia's." Sheriff Mahealani began. "This is, of course, no surprise. But what did surprise me was this. Your prints were on file from an incident that happened six years ago, where you spent some time with the Beacon Hills Juvenile Delinquent Center for attempting to burn down Beacon Hills Elementary School." he told Stiles.

"I was playing with matches, and that's a pretty tenuous connection for a sheriff." Stiles retorted.

"Well, Principal Yukimura also allowed me to have a look at your school records. You have a long and rough history, Mr. Stilinski. Bullied a lot." Sheriff Mahealani said.

"Yeah, my actual name is Stiles." Stiles said, as he rolled his eyes. He was constantly made fun of, and said what happened to his PBS show.

"By the football team, in particular. I can only assume that would have included Jackson Reyes?" Mahealani began to say. Stiles just stared at him and scoffed a little, getting angry that he was accusing him of being the murder. "So how about this? How about you tell me your whereabouts on the week of July 11th?" Sheriff Mahealani asked Stiles.

"This is crazy." Stiles muttered to him. "You think I did it?" he asked him.

"Stiles, a kid like you. raised on the wrong side of the tracks by a deadbeat dad, bullied by kids like Jackson Reyes. Who wouldn't want to lash out at that?" Sheriff Mahealani told Stiles.

Hearing those words made Stiles's blood boil, and shut down, he now knew that he didn't have to say anything else, he didn't defend himself, because he knew that he didn't kill Jackson Reyes. He was angry, because Sheriff Mahealani had the audacity to tell him that.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Stiles said. "I want a layer." was all he said, and kept his mouth shut, not even daring to look at Sheriff Mahealani.

Sheriff Mahealani, just closed his file and left Stiles alone in the room.

* * *

Margaret was sitting across from Erica and began to ask her questions.

"Erica, you called Malia a party girl. Have you seen her take drugs? Firsthand?" Margaret asked Erica.

Erica just looked around as she thought about the question her mother asked. "Um I'm not sure, why?" she asked her mom.

"Due diligence. We wouldn't want an unfit mother raising our grandchild now, would we?" Margaret asked.

Erica just stared at her mother, wanting to tell her that the Martin were very controlling as they were, but she closed her eyes and looked back at her. "No of course not." she responded, smiling at her mother.

Margaret just eerily smiled at Erica, and all Erica could do was fake a smile at her mom.

* * *

Stiles sat there in the small room, and then looked up. "I didn't do it, Lydia. You have to believe me." he whispered.

"Of course, I was with you." Lydia said, as she held out her hands to grab his folded ones. "I know who you are." she told him.

"Those Paradise Lost kids went to death row because they wore black and they listened to Metallica. I don't wanna become a scapegoat." Stiles told her as he looked a bit dazed.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Lydia promised him, Stiles just let his hand held hers. "All the evidence against you is circumstantial. We're gonna get you out of here." she told him.

Stiles sniffed. "Is my dad here, yet?" he asked her.

"Scott's here, with his dad, talking to the Sheriff" Lydia told him. Stiles just clenched his jaw a bit. "No one knows where your dad is." she told him softly.

Stiles just glared at the table and thought to himself, of course he wasn't going to show.

Outside of the small interrogation room, Sheriff Mahealani and Rafael McCall were talking about Stiles.

"Stiles's not helping himself in there. I asked him for an alibi, and he just gave me lip." Sheriff Mahealani told Rafael.

Rafael McCall just stared at him, not sure whether to believe him. "He was working for me." he told Sheriff Mahealani. Scott just stared at them both and walked to next to his dad. "Yeah, the week of July 11th, was it? Yeah, I had him tear down some drywall for me." he said.

Scott just stared at his dad, and Sheriff Mahealani turned to him to see if Rafael was lying but Scott held a blank expression.

"You can provide me with documentation to support that?" Sheriff Mahealani asked.

"I have to check my time cards." Rafael agreed to what Sheriff Mahealani said, as he looked over at Scott, who just nodded at Sheriff Mahealani when he faced him.

After everything was taken care of, all four made their way out the police station, when Noah finally showed up.

"Stiles!" Noah yelled for him. Stiles looked up and felt a wave of emotion hit him when he saw his dad. "I'm sorry. I came as soon as I got your messages. My phone, the friggin' battery. I forgot to plug it in last night. What the hell happened?" Noah excused him self.

"Nothing, it's fine now." Stiles replied. "Mr. McCall took care of it."

"What jacked-up crap did they accuse you of in there, huh? Those bastards trying to throw you in jail like they did your old man? Well, screw that. I will rip Mahealani a new one for trying to pull that." Noah said, getting angry when he notice his son's tone.

"Noah settle down." Rafael said, as he held him back as he walked towards the police office.

"Hey. Hey! This is my son, he is my son, Rafael! You'd do the same for your boy." Noah yelled out, pushing Rafael away from him.

Stiles just grabbed him by the shirt. "Dad, don't make things worse. Please." he whispered to his dad.

Noah just stared at his son, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah alright then." he said, as he looked at Rafael, Scott, and Lydia and then turned back to him. "You, uh, coming home with me?" he asked his son, as he walked away.

Scott just stared at Noah, as he noticed that he tried to contain his emotions. "He can stay with us, Mr. Stilinski. We already offered." he told Noah.

Noah turned to him and looked at Stiles. "Is that what you want?" he asked Stiles. He just nodded when Stiles said nothing and looked down. "Maybe that's for the best, it you don't mind, Rafael." he told Rafael.

"Whatever you want, Noah. It's between the two of you." Rafael said.

"I'll go with you, dad." Stiles said, as he walked towards him, sniffing a bit.

Noah just grabbed his son's shoulders, looking at them all, and then at Stiles. "Son, listen to me. I'm gonna do what you want, get my act together. I'm gonna get your mom and Juniper home so we're all under the same roof. I promise." he began to say. Stiles just stared at him, trying not cry at what his father was saying, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"But I, I just need a little time to do that. Not a lot, not long, a month, two at the most." he told him. Stiles just looked away, and Noah, grabbed his face, to get him to look at him. "Hey. And then we'll be back on track, all right? You. You believe that, don't you?" he asked his son.

Stiles just sighed, and relaxed. "Yeah, I believe you, Dad." he told him.

Noah just relaxed and he put his head on Stiles's forehead. Stiles hugged his dad, and Noah had to slowly wrap his arms around his son's shoulders to hug back since it's been quite a while. Stiles sniffed a bit and Noah just held him a bit tighter, wrapping one hand on the back of his head, as he tried not to cry.

Noah just began to chuckle a bit to hide the fact he was crying a bit, and pulled away, from his son, he began to walk away, with one last glance to Stiles before wiping away his cheek. Stiles just stood there and watched him go, and then he wiped his face and turned to the small group.

Lydia walked towards him, and placed a soothing hand to his cheek, and Stiles just gave her a small shoulder hold, he released her and went to grab her hand as they began to walk away. Scott just stared at the couple, walk away while Rafael just walked to his son, and patted his shoulder and began to follow them.

* * *

"Any minute now." Allison told her mother, as they both stared down at the phone that was set in the table. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Partnering with the McCall Construction was the right decision to make." Victoria began to say. "And your father will either see that or he won't. Either way, I can live with the consequences." she finished off saying. Allison just nodded at her mother.

The phone rang and Victoria quickly picked it up and answered it. "Hello." she responded. The other end of the line explained everything, and Allison reached out to hold her mom's hand, Victoria accepted it and and Allison just stared at her mother as she talked.

* * *

Rafael had some sort of letter stamps and was working on Stiles's timetable to prove that he worked for him. Scott just went to stand next to his, dad and watched what he did.

"Looks like you've done this before." Scott commented.

"Yeah, well. Noah's got his tricks, I got mine." Rafael told Scott. "Maybe I should've given him another chance back then. Either way, Stiles doesn't deserve what's happening to him. It's the least I can do."

They both stared at the time table, and kept quiet until Scott had to leave.

* * *

After a very roller coaster ride, Scott, Allison, Malia, Lydia and Stiles sat on the counter at Pop's waiting for the Reyeses to arrive. Lydia was impatiently hitting the table and looking back every minute.

"The Reyeses should be here soon. Once we've talked things through with them, we'll call mom and dad." Lydia told Malia. She watched her sister sigh and put her hands on the table. "Are you nervous?" she asked her.

Malia smiled and faced her sister. "I'm thankful." she told her. "At the home, the Sisters said each of us had a guardian angel. You're mine, Lydia." she told her, holding her hand.

Lydia just smiled at her, while Allison just smiled at them both. The door rang and Erica walked in, making her way towards them. Malia was the first to notice her.

"Erica." Malia called out, and stood up.

Erica looked at her, and then at her belly, she reached out to touch her belly, but the stopped and pulled back.

"I'm so sorry, about Jackson. I know how much you loved him" she said, she reached out and held Erica's hand and Erica looked at her, with unshed teas in her eyes. "And he always talked about how much he loved you." Malia told her.

"Erica, where are your mom and dad?" Lydia asked, when Erica said nothing.

"You have to leave, now." Erica warned Malia. "My parents, I don't think they want to help you." she said.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked her.

"They want you out of the picture Malia. It's not safe for you with them. It's not safe for Jacky's baby." Erica told them all, but staring at Malia.

Malia turned to Lydia. "Where am I supposed to go? I can't go back in the attic." she told them.

"No. You don't have to Malia. And don't worry about my mom, Lydia, she'll want to help." Allison told the Martin sisters.

* * *

"Of course she can stay, as long as she need, anything for Natalie Martin's daughters" Victoria told them, after the three girls were at Allison's place, after being told all the story of Malia needing a place to stay.

"Thank you Mrs. Argent." Malia said.

"And thank you Allison." Lydia said.

"Yeah." Allison said softly to them.

"Your welcome girls. And please, now that we're going to be roommates, Malia, it's Victoria. Come, sit, make yourself at home." Victoria said.

The girls hesitated a bit, but went to go sit down to talk for a while.

* * *

Scott put some sheets to a bed that was made for Stiles, while Stiles just look for some clothes to sleep in, Scott just stared at him for a bit and then back at the bed on the floor.

"I'm sorry about my dad, and your dad." Scott apologized to him.

"I'm not giving up on him, Scott. Not yet." Stiles told him.

Scott just nodded "You'll think he'll show up for work tomorrow?" he asked Stiles.

"You never know." Stiles said. "I hope."

 _Hope._

 _A word so close to home, and as tricky._

 _As much as we wanted, Jackson's killer caught._

Noah was back in his trailer home, drinking the beer that he had in the house, he needed it.

 _And the town, our home, to feel safe again, with every day that passed, our hopes dimmed more and more._

Noah just staggered to his couch, and when he passed his small closet, he passed something very important. There inside that small room, was Jackson's letterman jacket hanging, the only thing had gone missing, after the whole burning car incident.

 _There's that old, cliched saying, it's darkest before the dawn._

 _But sometimes. There's just darkness._


End file.
